A Edad Temprana
by One Dark love
Summary: simplemente estudios. para el, fue conocer su futuro y enterarse de que no debía ir al fin del mundo para encontrar lo que mas deseaba en su vida. la excitante vida adolecente no ara mas que...dar experiencias que en definitivo le aran pasar momentos inolvidables. "Tu mirada es lo único que deseo...amaría verla para siempre sobre la mía y despertar a tu lado" Shadonic/Sonadow
1. Chapter 1

Llegaba de camino a una nueva ciudad, mi padre había conseguido un grandioso empleo en ella así que mi madre y yo decidimos mudarnos para comprobar que de ese día en adelante todo iría cambiando para bien en nuestras vidas.

Poco a poco llegábamos avanzando por el asfalto, todo rodeado por árboles, una especie de bosque; podía notarse que habíamos llegado en pleno cambio de clima, pues, todo estaba nublado, sin mencionar el ambiente de humedad que nos rodeaba. Aun así, era muy bello. Sin quererlo, mi mirada se había perdido en el paisaje, perdiéndome de lo que mi padre llevaba diciendo hace tiempo, hasta que su ronca voz me sacudió, alejándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué te parece hijo? –Me pregunto, esas palabras se habían repetido un par de veces, por lo que mi padre comenzaba a sonar desesperado-

-lo lamento padre –respondí volviendo mi vista hacia el asiento del conductor –no estaba atento a lo que decías, me perdí unos momentos –admití apenado-

-descuida hijo –dijo sonriente mi padre –seguro debes estar emocionado por hacer este nuevo cambio, además, el paisaje de esta ciudad es hermoso ¿no lo crees? –su mirada se posaba en el camino, a pesar que aun hablaba con migo-

-claro que si –por observarlo era que me había perdido de la conversación-

Continúo mi madre, tomando parte de la conversación, ella sonreía desde el asiento del copiloto. Giro ligeramente la cabeza, solo para poder observarme unos momentos.

-hijo, estoy más que segura que amaras estar aquí –sonrió dulcemente mi madre –sin mencionar tu nuevo colegio, me gustaría decir que es de muy buen prestigio –aseguro sonriente-

-está bien madre –sonreí alegremente para después continuar hablando –he padre ¿Cómo es nuestra nueva casa? –Pregunte entusiasmado –sé que tú y mi madre ya la han visto con anticipación, yo no, así que me gustaría que me lo dijeras –pedí sonriendo-

-pues si deseas saberlo tendrás que esperar hasta que lleguemos –respondió sonriendo mi padre-

Después de esa corta y nada reveladora charla, continúe recorriendo el paisaje con la mirada, perdiéndome de nuevo en aquel verdoso y bastante confortable pasaje. De algún modo, el bello paraje me hacía sentir bastante bien, como si ese lugar guardara algo grandioso y magnifico para mí.

Aun con media hora de recorrido, note como comenzábamos a acercarnos a lo que parecía ser una ciudad, era bastante hermosa, la mayoría de las casas eran de gran tamaño, con hermosos jardines poblados de césped entre otras plantas. Recorrí con mi mirada algunas de las moradas más bellas, parecía que la mayoría terminaba con una enorme cantidad de árboles en el jardín trasero, como si estuviesen camuflados con los arboles del bosque.

Aun con la mirada fija en el paisaje, vi como papá giraba su auto, dándonos entrada a una hermosa casa rodeada por arboles majestuosos y gigantescos. No podía haber pedido casa más linda, era color blanco por fuera, bastante grande, dos o tres pisos; el césped cubría firmemente el suelo que ahora estaría bajo mis pies cada mañana.

Sin esperar ni un segundo y, apenas papá estaciono el auto, baje de inmediato a recorrer el jardín con la mirada, todo era hermoso ante mi vista y, mi mirada sonriente, apreciaba con júbilo las bellas características de lo que, deduje, seria nuestro nuevo hogar.

-hijo, corre ayuda a tu padre –pidió mi madre sonriéndome al verme tan embobado con el paisaje-

-de acuerdo mamá –respondí sonriente-

Ahora mi verdosa mirada viajaba por la estructura de mi nuevo hogar, recorriendo cada rincón de esta, viendo punto por punto, sin perder detalle alguno. En ese paraje, el viento soplaba delicadamente, sacudiendo con cautelo mi azulada cabellera.

-he papá ¿deseas que te ayude en algo? –pregunté al verle coger una maleta enorme-

-¿Por qué mejor no recorres la casa? Quizá encuentres una habitación que sea de tu agrado por que si tu madre entra primero, no te dejara elegir –afirmo sonriendo mi padre-

-¡claro que sí! –sonreí contento para después echarme a correr-

Entré a la casa muy dispuesto a vigilar las habitaciones, de la nada y por una corazonada, decidí caminar escaleras arriba, dejando tras mío, el recibidor, el living, entre otras cosas a las que no preste atención; camine curioso, subiendo escalones, a la entrada, había una habitación del lado izquierdo, nada de mi agrado, si, era grande pero no era lo mío. Continúe con mi recorrido cuando vi una puerta entreabierta, la curiosidad se apodero de mi, impulsándome a empujar lo que restaba y así poder divisar su interior.

Me encontré con algo que me agrado mucho, un enorme ventanal que permitía ver la luz del sol, justo frente a este, lo que sería una saliente, en forma de semi-cama, cualquiera se sentaría allí a disfrutar de la preciosa vista que, regresando con la alabanza al ventanal, este aportaba; el precioso patio trasero, justo lo que yo deseaba, en realidad permitía la vista a uno de los lados laterales de la casa pero era la habitación que se encontraba más cerca al patio trasero, si sacaba mi cabeza por la ventana podría apreciarlo con tan solo girarla un poco.

Sin dudarlo, baje rápidamente al primer piso, tome mi maleta primordial y la subí a mi habitación o a lo que yo había elegido como mi habitación.

Al verme correr así, mi madre me detuvo, sonriente como siempre, pero aun así, podía apreciarse su mirada de reproche. No le gustaba que corriera por las escaleras.

-Sonic –llamo mi madre seria -¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que no corras? –Pregunto llena de seriedad-

-lo lamento madre –respondí apenado –es solo que he encontrado el sitio perfecto para mi habitación y bueno –sonreí retomando mi camino-

-mucho cuidado cariño, podrías caerte y no queremos eso –aseguro sonriéndome de nuevo-

-claro mamá, lo tendré –sonreí corriendo de nuevo-

-jóvenes –negó sonriente mi madre-

De nuevo, entre a mi nueva habitación mientras ponía en orden mis cosas. No lo hice sin ayuda, mi padre ayudo con todo lo pesado y mi madre con los detalles; después de eso, mi padre y mi madre se dedicaron a dar vida al resto de la casa, claro, con mi ayuda. Terminamos más o menos un par de horas después así que para cuando todo se encontraba en orden ya era de noche.

Nos reunimos para la cena, como cada noche, mi padre y madre conversaban conmigo de algunas cosas.

-¿quieres decir que comenzare de inmediato? –Pregunte incrédulo-

-eso me han dicho hijo, el director de la escuela ha visto tus calificaciones y no dudo ni por un momento en inscribirte a esa escuela, además es de un excelente prestigio –afirmo sonriente mi madre, ella tomaba en ocasiones bocados de comida-

-ya sabes hijo que la escuela te ha elegido por ser muy inteligente –sonrió mi padre, orgulloso de mi-

-todo se lo debo a mis padres –les mire alegremente mientras hacia una breve pausa –vosotros me habéis ayudado con esto, no solo orientándome, también ayudándome y comprendiendo cuando tengo que estudiar –asegure viéndole-

-ese es el trabajo de un padre hijo –menciono mi padre-

-bueno ¿Qué tengo que llevar? –pregunte curioso-

-ya está todo listo hijo, coge tus libros mañana, nos han dado ya el listado de los cuadernillos, libros y materiales que utilizaras y tu padre y yo decidimos comprarlos para ti con anticipación –dijo confiada mi madre-

-no se diga más, solo me dedico a esperar que llegue el día siguiente –sonreí tomando un bocado de mi cena-

La noche ya había tocado a nuestra puerta, por tanto, mi madre se dirigió a mi habitación para arroparme como cada noche desde que era pequeño; de cierto modo no era muy cómodo ser arropado por tu madre a esta edad pero si eso la hace sentir bien a ella no tengo porque negarme.

-que duermas bien cariño –susurro mi madre, depositando sobre mi frente un beso-

-igual madre –sonreí viéndole –hasta mañana

Sin decir más, salió de mi nueva habitación, no sin antes, dedicarme una sonrisa llena de todo el amor y cariño maternal que yo podía desear. Me quede recostado por unos momentos en mi cama, pensando; el gran espacio que tenía en mi cama me permitía girar cuanto quisiera, esa noche me gire hacia el lado del ventanal, apreciando el brillante firmamento; me deshice de mi mullida manta celeste para sentir la brisa cálida en mi pelaje azulado, momentos después, cerré los ojos lentamente.

A la mañana siguiente, no fue si no, un brillante rayo solar el que me saco de mis sueños, impactando en mis ojos cerrados. El brillante amanecer se colaba por el ventanal frente al que se encontraba mi mirada.

Con un poco de desgano, desperté notando que se hacía tarde así que sin más, salte, literalmente de mi cama y corrí a por mi ropa, lave si rostro y dientes para después bajar y encontrarme con mi madre, que, cocinaba el desayuno como cada mañana.

-mamá ya es un poco tarde ¿no crees que deberíamos partir? –Pregunte entusiasmado, mas, no por eso la preocupación abandonaba mi voz-

-hijo no es tarde aun, tu entrada es a las siete y media y aun son las seis y media –me explico sonriente –será mejor que tomes tu desayuno, anda –pidió mientras ponía sobre la mesa jugo de naranja-

-gracias mamá, no sabes el alivio que me proporcionas al decir eso –afirme sonriente-

Comencé con mi desayuno tan rápido como me fue posible, claro, no al punto de atragantarme, pero trataba de desayunar rápido he irme. Por otro lado. Mi madre aún se dedicaba a terminar de cocinar el desayuno. Momentos más tarde mi padre bajo, tomando un poco de jugo mientras sostenía algunos documentos.

-tengo que irme, se hace tarde –presuroso, bebió su jugo para despedirse –nos vemos en la cena

-¿Qué no te quedas a desayudar? –Pregunto mi madre-

-no mi amor, se hace tarde pero prometo que mañana si –afirmo sonriéndole a mi madre para después besar su mejilla –nos vemos campeón –sonrió acariciando mi cabeza mientras revolvía mis púas-

-nos vemos papá –respondí sonriendo-

-nos vemos cariño, no tardes mucho –pidió con una hermosa sonrisa mi madre-

-claro que no mi amor, hasta tarde –sonrió mi padre-

Salió de nuestra casa, con su portafolio en manos y una carpeta repleta de documentos. Momentos después mi madre y yo salimos ya que ella me llevaría por hoy al colegio. Durante el trayecto en el auto de mamá, no pude evitar notar lo hermosa que lucía la plaza, decoraciones de piedras en la calle, solo para circular un tipo de glorieta, muy bella.

Mientras avanzábamos, yo observaba con detalle la cuidad. Estando frente al colegio, note que era muy grande, sofisticado y bastante bonito, con arboledas por doquier, el piso nos daba una perspectiva hermosa con sus suelos rebosantes de pasto verdoso que en cierto modo llegaba a emitir un brillo especial por los rayos solares, en fin, todo muy hermoso.

-muy bien hijo, hablaras con el director del colegio hoy, él te dará las indicaciones que has de seguir –explico mi madre con su típica sonrisa –adiós cariño, nos vemos en casa

-adiós mamá –sonreí mientras bajaba del auto-

Me dirigí hacia donde estaba lo oficina del director, obviamente, siendo nuevo no sabía ni un pavo donde quedaba cada cosa, así es, me había perdido, pero gracias al señor, de un modo amable se me acerco una maestra quien me indico hacia donde debía ir, muy agradecido con la dichosa y amable mujer, me retire solo para ser recibido por un hombre de notable edad ;la experiencia se delineaba en su rostro, un hombre de notables canas blanquecinas y expresión serena pero al mismo tiempo fuerte.

-bueno días -salude cortésmente mientras entraba a su oficina –Mi nombre es Sonic, soy el nuevo estudiante –mencione de modo formal o, al menos, trataba de hacerlo-

-sí, joven, ya le esperaba con su horario del día, sus clases, grupo, sección y aula, por favor tome asiento –pidió amablemente –toma –pidió acercando hacia mí una folder con una hoja dentro de el –este tiene el horario de tus clases, cuando y cual toca cada día, también posee el grupo en el que estarás y el aula en que te tocara presentar cada una de las asignaturas –termino con voz solemne-

-gracias profesor –agradecí tomando entre mis manos el documento-

-puedes comenzar con tus clases, más tarde le pediré a alguno de tus compañeros que te muestre las instalaciones para que así te sitúes mejor –aseguro seriamente-

-gracias, con permiso –pedí mientras me ponía de pie-

Salí de su oficina en dirección a donde me tocaría la primera clase, historia, bueno, sería cuestión de encontrar en aula "A" o eso creo, vaya, todo era tan confuso que mi perdida mente no comprendía con exactitud que aula me correspondía. Para mi suerte, me encontré con un profesor, de inmediato me acerque a preguntar, por fortuna, él era exactamente el profesor que impartiría mi primera clase.

-bueno días joven –saludo cordialmente-

-buenos días, he, me preguntaba a donde debo dirigirme para tomar clase de historia, primer grado –pregunte viéndole-

El profesor se acomodó su saco color café mientras sostenía con una sola mano su portafolio. El profesor era un cocodrilo de tonos verdosos, con ojos dorados, casi en tono naranja pero escasamente; su rostro reflejaba a un hombre maduro, de edad media, y su voz permitía apreciarle como una persona seria.

-tienes suerte –atestiguo viéndome –mi nombre es Vector, soy el profesor de historia y ahora mismo me dirijo hacia el aula que me corresponde –terminó diciendo-

-es un placer conocerle –asegure respetuosamente-

-el placer es mío –respondió –por lo que veo eres el nuevo estudiante que el director comunico que llegaría –dijo viéndome –supongo que es mi deber presentarte ante la clase

El profesor entro en el aula, seguido por mí, estando dentro, no pude evitar revisar a todos y cada uno de mis nuevos compañeros, no es que yo sea de las personas que juzgan con tan solo observar a un individuo, no, simplemente me detuve a observarles ya que así será más sencillo adivinar quienes estarían interesados en alguien nuevo.

Dejándome de miradas hacia las personas, mi vista se posó sobre algunos asientos vacíos, para coincidencia, estos se ubicaban en la primera y segunda fila de pupitres después de la puerta, todos en secuencia; la gruesa voz del profesor me devolvió del pequeño y nada profundo transe en el que me encontraba.

-alumnos, debo informaros que ha llegado un nuevo integrante a vuestro grupo, pasara a formar parte de las clases desde hoy en día –dijo viéndoles a todos, serio-

Después de eso el profesor realizo un ademan con su cabeza, dejando en claro que era mi turno de formar parte de tal momento de presentación y perpetrar la parte que me correspondía; me acerque a él, frente a las miradas de mis nuevos compañeros de clase y comencé a presentarme ante ellos y sus miradas fijas.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog y es un placer conoceros –sonreí viendo a los presentes, trataba de sonar lo más seguro posible –espero poder conoceros mejor

-Buenos días –respondían algunos-

Solté un suspiro de alivio al ver que la hora de presentación había terminado, no me disgustaba realizarla o tener que pasar por ella, simplemente no me resultaba muy cómodo tener que presentarme ante mis nuevos compañeros de clase de ese modo, así, no se conocía a nadie, en realidad solo ellos se enterarían de mi nombre ¿y yo? Ni enterado estaría de cómo se llaman.

El profesor me indico que podía tomar asiento en alguno de los pupitres vacíos. Por mi parte, asentí acercándome hacia la segunda fila de butacas, me senté en el tercer pupitre, ya que el primero y el segundo ya tenían ocupantes; me había sentado al lado de un erizo plateado que ahora me veía.

Su mirada se tornaba desconcertada, algo un poco incómodo para mí; sin prestarle más atención al tal hecho, coloque mi mochila y tome asiento al lado de ese erizo. Momentos después tome parte de la explicación del maestro, quien comenzaba a dar algunas definiciones de lo que se estaba viendo en esos momentos y lo que procedería a dictar.

Algo me dificultaba la concentración en la clase, no era nada más que la mirada de algunos curiosas y curiosos que no dejaban de verme, algunas murmuraban, otras sonreían al verme, unos cuantos chicos solo me veían escasamente para después devolver su atención al profesor; trate de ignorarles y seguí viendo la pizarra hasta que note que el chico a mi lado también me veía.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunte al verle así de atento en mí-

-no es nada, perdona –respondió alejando su mirada. Tomo aire por la boca mientras la abría tenuemente para después comenzar a hablar –mucho gusto, mi nombre es Silver –dijo viéndome de nuevo-

-es un pacer Silver, como ya sabes yo soy Sonic –sonreí viéndole-

-he ¿sabes de quien es el pupitre donde te has sentado? –Me pregunto con preocupación en el rostro-

-no, supongo que de alguien que hoy no vendrá –deduje serio-

-o que probablemente llegara tarde de nuevo –dio en opción a mi dilema –ese pupitre que ahora ocupas es de Shadow, casi nunca llega temprano –prepuso seguro-

-oh –respondí simplemente-

Para mí aquella conversación no tenía sentido ya que si él llegaba tarde debería tomar otro lugar pero el erizo a mi lado insistía en seguir con esa conversación, motivo por el cual, sus labios se vieron activos de nuevo, pronunciando algunas palabras.

-¿sabes que se molestara verdad? –Pregunto con aires de preocupación-

-no tienes por qué ¿o sí? Y en todo caso ¿Quién es Shadow? –curioso, pregunte-

-…he… -no respondió, en su lugar soltó un suspiro de duda-

Note como su mirada se fijaba ahora en la puerta, misma que había sido abierta con brutalidad, emitiendo un sonido que causo la interrupción de la clase. Al igual que todos, el profesor Vector observaba la puerta, no con intriga como el resto de nosotros, no, él la veía con cierta furia en la mirada.

-ese es Shadow –susurro Silver al contemplar la puerta abriéndose-

De inmediato mi mirada intrigada comenzó a recorrer la entrada del aula en busca del susodicho, para mi sorpresa, no era solo uno quien llegaba, ¡para nada!, cuando divise bien las siluetas estas me permitían ver a: un armadillo, un camaleón morado; frente a ellos, tres erizos, el primero que note (por su extravagante color) fue un erizo verde, el que se encontraba a su lado era un erizo de tonos grises, casi negro, con ojos verdes, bastantes desconcertantes, pero sin duda, el que más llamó mi atención fue el que se encontraba frente a todos ellos. Le vi entrar frente a todos, sus púas negras como la noche con betas rojas cual carmín, realmente algo que llamaba mi atención, sin embargo, hubo algo que seguro me dejo perplejo, esa fue su mirada, una mirada tan dominante y penetrante, así como frágil y tentadora, sin mencionar su color, era un rojo tan brillante como los que posee un rubí.

Sin duda verles entrar de ese modo tan agresivo fue algo que le disgusto por completo al profesor, sin dudarlo, y bastante molesto se acercó a ellos con mirada de reproche y aires de enfado y molestia.

-¿de nuevo tarde? –Pregunto molesto el profesor, viendo a los alumnos con reproche-

-llegamos ¿o no? –Dijo irónicamente el erizo de ojos verdosos y sin expresión-

-¿Qué? ¿Deseáis otro reporte por mala conducta? –el profesor se acercó a ellos retadoramente-

-los que hagan falta –afirmo burlonamente el camaleón-

-no pienso seguir tolerando esto, hablare con el director –molesto, se acercó a la puerta para salir a charlar y conseguirles un reporte-

-que le aproveche –susurro burlonamente el erizo de ojos rubíes-

Para su suerte solo la clase le había escuchado, entre ellos yo. Observe como todos y cada uno de ellos se dirigía a sus pupitres con mera picardía, todos sonriendo cual niñatos felices por alguna travesura.

Me percate de como el erizo oscuro se acercaba hacia a mí, algo que realmente me desconcertó, demasiado, verle tan cerca mío me ponía en cierto grado nervioso, no sabía la razón pero el ver su mirada, me dejaba en claro que era una persona que debía tenerse de aliado y no de enemigo.

-¿Quién eres tú? –me pregunto seriamente-

Hablo con voz resonante y profunda, bastante masculina y gruesa, no a tal punto de ser pesada o fastidiosa, para nada, todo lo contrario, resultaba bastante cómoda.

Le mire perplejo por unos instantes ¿por qué se dirigía a mí? ¿Acaso le interesaba el chico nuevo?, preguntándome eso, no había deducido que en realidad deseaba tomar asiento pero un intruso en su pupitre se lo impedía.

-Soy Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog, Mucho gusto –me puse de pie sonriéndole mientras tendía mi mano en forma de saludo hacia el-

Me vio seriamente, la expresión de picardía con la que había entrado hacia unos momentos a formar parte de la clase, había sido remplazada por completo por una severa, misma que ahora se posaba sobre mí; observo mi mano extendida, ignorando por completo mi saludo así que simplemente aleje mi mano.

-¿nuevo he? –Dedujo serio –bueno, ¿podrías explicarme que haces en mi pupitre? –Pregunto con seriedad-

-ha…bueno yo realmente no sabía que este era tu pupitre –sonreí apenado –pero no te preocupes, puedo buscar una vacío –sonreí de nuevo-

Tome mi mochila en manos, dispuesto a cederle su lugar, pero, algo ocurrió mucho antes de que me alejara; sorprendentemente el chico frente a mí me había detenido viéndome a los ojos.

-consérvalo –susurro con profunda voz-

Hice lo que me sugería y tome de nuevo asiento, colocando mi mochila de nuevo en su lugar. Observe como el tío de franjas rojas ocupaba el único pupitre vacío, que se ubicaba justo a mi lado derecho.

No retire mi mirada sino hasta que este me pillo observándole, en ese momento desvié mi vista mientras fingía haber estado contemplando el pizarrón todo el tiempo.

-hey amigo, creo que eso salió bien…para ser Shadow –me susurro sonriendo el erizo a mi lado izquierdo-

-supongo que si –respondí con una sonrisa desconcertada-

Voltee de nuevo a mi lado derecho solo para encontrarme de nuevo con esa roja mirada, unos rubíes vivientes que me observaban desde antes que yo volviera mi vista y que apenas se vieron contemplados por mis esmeraldas, se retiraron velozmente.

La clase del profesor tenía que comenzar, era imposible si antes no se encontraba el profesor. Pensando en eso, logre percatarme de una voz masculina, era el profesor de historia que ahora llamaba sin mucho preámbulo a los chicos que hace unos momentos habían tomado parte de la clase.

-el director les espera de nuevo –asevero el profesor con cierto aire de molestia-

-como diga –respondió un erizo verde de ojos azulados-

-vaya, que novedad –dijo burlonamente el camaleón-

-ya me canse de que seáis tan mal portados y que lleguéis tarde a mi clase así que ya no arreglarais los problemas con migo, será con el director –menciono seriamente el profesor, viéndoles-

-vale –dijo sin prestarle mucha importancia a su comentario el erizo de ojos rubíes-

Yo les vi por unos momentos, hasta que el grupo de alumnos se retiró de sus pupitres para caminar en dirección a la salida, dispuestos a abandonar el aula en compañía del profesor.

-ahora ya sabes quién es Shadow –dijo el erizo a mi lado-

-eso creo –respondí –bueno y ¿Quiénes son los que le acompañaban? –pregunte curioso he intrigado-

-em…ellos son: Mighty, es el armadillo, Espio, el Camaleón, Scourge, el erizo verde…, el erizo color oscuro se llama Mephiles y bueno…ya conoces a Shadow –dio como respuesta el erizo plateado-

-ya veo –respondí –vaya, tal parece que tengo nombres que aprender –sonreí viéndole-

-eso parece amigo –sonrió viéndome-

-dime Silver ¿siempre llegan tarde? ¿Oh solo es Shadow? –Pregunte curioso, sin saber porque, ese erizo había llamado mi atención-

-no solo el, todos, si Shadow llega temprano ellos también, si llega tarde, ellos también. Es como si llegaran juntos –respondió serio-

-entiendo –susurre-

-¿Por qué la pregunta? –me vio desconcertado-

-ha, no es nada, curiosidad, solo eso –di en respuesta-

-bueno –susurro serio-

El profesor llego de nuevo, con los alumnos a su lado, todos con una hoja de papel rojizo en sus manos, probablemente el reporte otorgado por el director de la institución. Continuamos con la clase del profesor, por mi parte me encontraba poco interesado, todo aquello era innecesario puesto que seguro yo había entendido a la primera.

Seguimos prestando atención, unos más que otros, por mi parte, no dejaba de pensar en que probablemente el erizo negro me había cedido su lugar solamente por mero fastidio.

Las clases transcurrieron de modo normal y un poco lento, para nada interesante. El momento más esperado para todos los alumnos había llegado, la hora de salir al receso, apenas se escuchó el sonido de la campana y todos salieron corriendo, algunos impactando ligeramente con otros en a salida; no negare que yo también deseaba salir pero espere un poco a que toda esa carambola que se había armado se aligerara.

Al igual que yo, el oscuro erizo con franjas rojas y todos sus acompañantes, decidieron esperar un poco, después, al ver que la mayoría había dejado el paso libre, caminaron frente a mí, saliendo antes que yo. Notaba como al pasar en frente mío, el erizo negro dirigía su roja mirada hacia mí y después desaparecía de mi vista junto a sus acompañantes.

Camine hacia la cafetería escolar y tome mi almuerzo para después dirigirme tranquilamente a la única mesa vacía que encontré. Al lado de la mía se encontraba el chico plateado que se sentaba junto a mí en clase y junto a él todos sus amigos, deduje que eran sus amigos por las risas.

Comencé mi almuerzo lentamente, sin percatarme que me había sentado en territorio prohibido; el erizo negro con el que me había topado hoy, se dirigía con sus amigos al mismo sitio donde yo me encontraba.

Levante la mirada y lo primero que encontré fue una mirada rojiza, bastante seria, que me veía fijamente, después como Silver se acercaba, tomaba mi bandeja en manos y caminaba lejos de allí, con migo tras el: coloco mi bandeja sobre la mesa donde él y sus amigos se encontraban sentados y después comenzó a preguntarme de modo un tanto exagerado para mí.

-¿Qué hacías en su mesa? –preocupado, me vio reprobatoriamente-

-no te enojes –respondí –solo quería almorzar

No llevaba ni un día conociéndoles y ya me regañaban como si fuéramos conocidos desde hace mucho tiempo. Gire mi cabeza hacia el resto de sus amigos y note a una erizo rosada, un equidna rojo y un simpático zorro de dos colas.

-no me molesto, yo no pero ellos, ellos lo aran –dijo seguro de sus palabras –creo que tienes mala suerte, con ellos no se juega –levanto la mirada hacia donde ellos para después verme de nuevo –solo quédate lejos de ellos tío y todo estará bien

-vale –respondí simplemente –pero y bueno ¿Qué con ellos? –prepuse cándidamente-

-¡¿Qué con ellos?! Hay tío, te falta mucho por aprender pero vale, te lo cuento, primero que nada: nadie se junta con ellos, solo ellos es obvio, son malhumorados, burlones, Scourge es un fanfarrón, Espio una persona con características que dejan ver que le gusta molestar por placer, Mighty, al igual que él, le gusta los problemas y eso, Mephiles es siniestro, sin dejar de lado agresivo y bueno, Shadow, el alma de su fiesta, él es todo eso y más, problemático y al parecer lo hace a propósito, un poco de todo solo que es más reservado, serio, frio, callado, cuando no está con sus amigos haciendo bulla. Por esa razón déjales ¿vale? –Pregunto viéndome como un padre a su hijo al advertir peligro-

-claro tío pero…no le veo el porqué, después de todo ¿qué problema puede resultar? –Inquirí sin darle suma importancia al asunto-

-como gustes –tomo asiento, comenzando su almuerzo-

-¿no presentas a tus amigos? –Pregunté con afán de cambiar de tema-

-oh claro que sí, bueno estos son mis amigos, ellos son, Amy –señalo a la erizo rosa que yo había visto antes-

-Un placer –sonrió la erizo-

-el placer es mío –sonreí amablemente-

-él es Knuckles –remarco con su mano al equidna rojo de ojos purpura-

-mucho gusto –saludo viéndome-

-es mutuo –sonreí de nuevo, amablemente-

-y Tails –señalo por último al zorrito de dos colas que le acompañaba-

-mi nombre es Mails Power pero dime "Tails" –sonrió el zorrito-

-mucho gusto Tails, ya todos estáis enterados de mi nombre –deduje sonrientemente-

Tratábamos de iniciar nuestro almuerzo, por mi parte, al ver a todos tan concentrados en su alimento, vire mi cabeza hacia donde mi instinto dictaba, de nuevo en donde se encontraba el erizo negro. Su mirada rojiza se encontró de nuevo con la mía, esto me sugería que pensaba algo similar a lo que cruzaba por mi mente segundos antes de verme envuelto en el impulso de voltear hacia él; ambas miradas se apartaron al contacto con la otra, sin saber por qué razón, quizá solo sean reflejos entrenados, sin más, seguí comiendo.

Toque un poco la comida de la cafetería escolar con mi cubierto, no porque no deseara comerlo, me encontraba enfrascado en mis pensamientos, pensamientos que me privaban de algún modo de la realidad y lo que sucedía en ella, para salvarme de mi abismo de concentración, se encontraba Tails, que hacia un llamado hacia mí.

-tío ¿entonces qué opinas? –pregunto como si me hubiese está llamando hacía tiempo-

-¿Qué? Disculpa, no te escuché –sin mucho interés levante mi vista del almuerzo y mire directo al zorro-

-te decía que si después de esto te pasamos las notas de algunos trabajo que nos pedirán mañana –repitió con tranquilidad-

-oh, claro, si me gustaría –sonreí viéndole, después de todo solo deseaba ayudar y por encontrarme perdido no lo había escuchado-

-en ese caso podríamos quedar para que te enteres de todo –ofreció amablemente-

Sin dudarlo asentí y continúe con mi almuerzo. Poco había pasado cuando habíamos terminado, por mi parte, me puse de pie comenzando a caminar en cualquier dirección, realmente no conocía la institución así que aprovecharía para saber más de todo esto. Mis nuevos amigos se retiraron indicándome que estarían tomando un helado.

Por un momento me encontraba caminando tranquilamente por las arboledas que había dentro de la escuela, al parecer todo era muy natural por allí, había gigantescos árboles, bastante era la flora; decidí correr por esa parte del colegio, corría sin precaución ni cuidado, sin prestar mucha atención en lo que hacía y sin poder frenar por la velocidad a la que corría, impacte con alguien, ambos caímos a lados opuestos.

Trate de ponerme de pie y como pude ayude a incorporarse a la persona a la cual desgraciadamente había derribado; para mi sorpresa era el mismo erizo negro con el cual me había visto envuelto en un dilema por el pupitre.

-lo lamento –me disculpe, tomando su mano para ayudarle a incorporarse –realmente no deseaba hacerte caer, no vi por donde corría –justifique apenado-

De nuevo su gruesa e imponente voz realizo presencia sobre mis oídos, comunicándome que no le era muy agradable que le derribaran de la nada y mucho menos alguien nuevo como yo.

-si ya lo veo ¿Qué pasa contigo tío? ¿Acaso no ves por dónde vas? –Cuestiono notablemente molesto –ya te permití mi pupitre y ahora me derribas

Era más que evidente su disgusto, realmente y aunque trataba de contener su molestia yo lograba percibirle enojado; pase mi mano por mi nuca, en son de apenamiento mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para justificar todo ese embrollo.

-ya te dije que lo lamento, además, no sabía que ese era tu pupitre y lo de ahora, bueno, solo ha sido un accidente, perdona. En todo caso no he preguntado si te encuentras bien –cambie rápidamente de tema para aliviar la mala forma en que nos habíamos presentado-

-si estoy bien –respondió más calmado, quitando un poco del barro que había quedado sobre su uniforme académico-

Seguramente la noche anterior había lloviznado por aquí, la tierra se encontraba húmeda al igual que la madera de los fuertes árboles y el pasto verdoso de la academia. Me apenaba que ahora mantuviera su uniforme manchado por no haber prestado atención al camino que recorría, por suerte solo era el saco, una de las mangas se había teñido de un color oscuro por el barro.

-enserio perdona –pedí de nuevo-

-olvídalo –sugirió calmadamente-

Su manera de hablar no hacía más que hacerme sentir culpable, su tono de voz, las expresiones que usaba y el hecho de estar tranquilo causaba un notable remordimiento en mí.

El veía sin solución su problema por lo cual le vi despojarse del saco del uniforme, simplemente lo retiro, dejando ver una blanca camisa que trasparentaba un poco; la tela diáfana de la camisa dejaba apreciar que, al igual que se rostro, su torso se encontraba cubierto por ese brillante pelaje negro, quizá solo se podía apreciar porque esa tela no era suficiente para cubrir el tono oscuro de su piel. Mi precavida mirada comenzó a recorrer su torso, subiendo hasta llegar a su pecho, en donde el color negro se difuminaba uniformemente cambiándose por un blanco que se confundía con el color de la camisa. Supuse que se trataba de pelaje blanco. Poco falto par que me pillara, para mi suerte, yo le había estado viendo con curiosidad mientras el quitaba su saco por ese motivo no había notado nada.

-tengo que irme –chasqueo la lengua para después decir todo aquello mientras me veía-

-oh, claro –di en respuesta con evidente nerviosismo-

El director escolar paseaba frente a nosotros y al vernos juntos dedujo que había hecho un amigo y que ese era Shadow. Se acercó a nosotros con su expresiva mirada sabia y autoritaria, sonrió un poco, arreglando su traje gris comenzó a hablar. Ni Shadow ni yo nos habíamos movido del lugar por respeto a él, seguramente querría hablar con nosotros.

-veo que ha hecho un amigo, joven Sonic –espeto viendo a al erizo a mi lado con seriedad –me alegra que haga amigos pero solo recuerde no eliminar el buen comportamiento que me ha dictado su carta de conducta –me vio con seriedad en el rostro –ya que sois amigos supongo que le mostrara la institución ¿verdad? –Pregunto viendo seriamente a Shadow-

-como diga –dijo en respuesta, sin tomarle mera importancia-

-si me disculpáis, tengo asuntos que tratar, el joven le mostrara la institución –afirmo viéndonos a ambos-

Comenzó a retirarse, dejándonos de nuevo solos. Fije mi mirada en el erizo que me acompañaba y percibí que rodaba los ojos con monotonía, era evidente que le disgustaba tener que mostrarme todo aquello por lo que, sin dudarlo, me apresure a hablar.

-quizá tu tengas cosas más importantes que hacer, puedo recorrer la institución yo solo –recite con fin de comunicarle que podía retirarse si lo deseaba-

-te perderás niño –afirmo viéndome –anda comencemos

Finalmente comenzamos con el paseo, yo me encontraba desconcertado por dentro, no sabía por qué motivo había decidido acompañarme si hace unos momentos se mostraba fastidiado, quizá esa no era la razón ¿o sí?, en fin, me deje confundido, lo cual trate de ignorar para seguir con nuestro camino.

-gracias por mostrarme el colegio Shadow –sonreí amablemente, girándome hacia su rostro-

-ni lo menciones –del mismo modo, volteo a verme-

-Tienen un gimnasio ¿verdad? –Comencé a preguntar, mi único propósito era iniciar una conversación-

-sí, más tarde pasaremos por allí ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Te gusta practicar deportes? –cuestiono viéndome-

Justo lo que yo deseaba, iniciar una conversación para aliviar la incómoda situación en que nos encontrábamos momentos antes, al menos yo.

-sí, me gusta mucho ¿tu practicas alguno? –Continúe con la mirada perdida en el paisaje-

-podría decirse que me gusta –realizo un ademan con su hombro, moviéndolo ligeramente hacia adelante-

-en lo personal me inclino por todo lo que tenga que ver con correr –sonreí –me considero bueno en eso –afirme seguro de mis palabras-

-oh, guay, no prefiero nada pero si me gusta practicarlos –respondió girando su cabeza a los lados laterales-

Aun su mirada se mantenía buscando, por así decirlo, en los costados. Yo mantenía mi mirada fija en él, revisando todas y cada una de sus acciones, sin perder detalle alguno. De un momento a otro él se detuvo, señalándome hacia adelante con su mano, yo gire mi cabeza hacia donde él señalaba, percatándome de lo que deseaba mostrarme.

-ese de ahí es el gimnasio –señalo la estructura-

-es bastante grande –añadí notando su mano-

Continuamos el recorrido lentamente. La institución era bastante grande y nada carente de lujos, bastante compleja y bien estructurada.

El me mostraba todo lo que debía conocer y en ocasiones también lo que no, solo porque mi curiosidad me ganaba y hacia preguntas acerca de ello, por tal motivo se veía obligado a responderme. Por ejemplo: caminábamos cerca de un pastizal rodeado por árboles, era imposible pasarla desapercibida así que mi mirada se posiciono sobre ella y al notar unas cuantas cosas allí comencé a preguntarle.

-¿Qué es ese lugar? –Quise saber de modo curioso – ¿Por qué hay tantas plantas aquí si es un lugar para descansar? ¿No es ilógico que se encuentren cubiertas las bancas? –Tras cada pregunta una sonrisa en su rostro se alargaba un poco más-

Sin saber porque sonreía continúe viendo aquel sitio. Todo se encontraba cubierto por pastizales y arbustos grandes, a pesar que solo eran un par de bancas lo que había allí pero me parecía curioso, quizá solo se encontraban abandonadas y en desuso.

-tienes razón, es ilógico que se mantenga oculto ya que es un sitio de descanso pero al mismo tiempo no es nada ilógico. Verás…em…Sonic, ese es el lugar donde los enamorados vienen a "relajarse" durante las clases pesadas –cruzo los brazos viendo atentamente mi reacción. Su mirada parecía estar centrada en que lo que había dicho me afectaría-

Nada más cierto, al principio la noticia me causo impresión y más aun del modo tan pícaro en que él lo decía. Mis ojos quedaron atónitos, le veía fijamente hasta que pude continuar.

-ha…ya veo –respondí titubeantemente-

Ese sencillo acto de mi parte había sido suficiente para causarle a él una sonrisa, no amigable, se estaba burlando de mi justo frente a mis narices; Verle así no me disgustaba ya que su sonrisa combinaba de un modo extraño con su mirada seria pero que se burlara de mi reacción era demasiado.

-no estoy sorprendido –justifique inmediatamente, negando con la cabeza-

-si claro. A simple vista me doy cuenta que no estás acostumbrado a que te digan esto pero por dios tío, ya no estamos en preescolar –su picardía continuaba hasta que más tarde respondí-

-lo sé pero ¿no deberíamos esperar? Digo, somos jóvenes aun –trataba de justificar mi reacción al escuchar tal noticia-

-ha ya entiendo, le tienes miedo a esto –afirmo con seguridad al mismo tiempo que su burlona sonrisa continuaba –está bien, no te preocupes no se lo diré a nadie, vamos que se hace tarde-

Yo caminabas tras él, esa conversación no me había dejado en nada satisfecho, es más, siquiera me había gustado. Ya sé que tal vez era solamente porque me lo dijo a mí pero se equivoca, no le temo a eso, ni a eso ni a nada y en todo caso ¿Quién es el para cuestionarme esto? Hace apenas nos conocimos. Disidí dejar eso por la paz y continúe con mi recorrido al lado del erizo negro.

No me dignaba a hablar y estaba seguro que él no lo aria así que solo le seguía con ímpetu y seriedad, todo fue así hasta que más tarde él se dirigió hacia mí para mostrarme algo que de nuevo me dejaría pensativo.

-esta de aquí es la piscina para natación, como veraz es muy grande así que aquí practicamos las carreras de natación –menciono con seriedad-

Dirigí mi mirada hacia aquella enorme piscina, era bastante grande, calcule que tenía entre seis y siete metros de profundidad, nada cómodo para mí. Realicé un gesto de disgusto, acompañado de un resoplo, mismo que mi acompañante noto.

-¿no te gusta? –quiso saber viéndome-

-no es eso, es muy…grande –sonreí forzosamente –mejor continuemos con otra cosa –sugerí viéndole por primera vez con seriedad-

-de acuerdo. Oh puedo mostrarte la pista de carreras, no está muy lejos de aquí –su mirada se fijaba a la izquierda, donde seguramente se encontraba-

-no podrías darme mejor noticia –sonreí con más animo-

Avanzamos hasta toparnos con la pista de carreras, era bastante grande y muy bien parecida, me gustaba sin duda. Comencé a recorrer todo aquello con una mirada de sorpresa y gusto, que no pasaba desapercibida ante los ojos del erizo negro quien no dudo en comentar algo con respecto a ello.

-por lo que veo esta si te gusta –menciono con seriedad y firmeza-

-no te equivocas –sonreí –verdaderamente y como ya te lo había dicho, me gusta más todo lo relacionado con correr –le vi una vez más-

Para nuestra mala suerte habían timbrado y era hora de regresar a las actividades escolares, dispuestos a marcharnos emprendimos viaje hacia la respectiva aula, la cual nos tocaba de nuevo juntos y por suerte también Tails y Knuckles estarían allí.

-tengo que irme –menciono tratando de darse la vuelta-

-nos vemos –dije sonriente, despidiéndome de él-

Momentos más tarde le vi perderse de vista, supuse caminaba hacia sus amigos por que antes de no poder verle más vi como Mephiles y Scourge salían de un pasillo, vigilando que nadie les viera para después llamar a Shadow junto a ellos, por último, todos salieron corriendo en dirección opuesta a la mía para perderse de mi vista.

Las clases continuaron una tras otra, por mi parte todas pasaron sin mucho que contar, a excepción que no veía de nuevo a todo el grupito que se sentaba detrás y a un lado mío. Shadow no había aparecido más que en un par de clases, siempre seguido por sus amigos.

La hora de salida había llegado, por tanto todos los alumnos comenzaban a hacer una cuenta regresiva mental, lo note por sus constantes miradas al reloj que se posaba sobre la pared frente a nosotros, sin mencionar que algunos dejaban sus apuntes de lado para guardar sus cuadernos, algo que me causaba un poco de gracia; cuando por fin se dio el timbre de salida todos se dirigieron con apresuro hacia la puerta del aula, todos excepto Shadow, sus amigos y yo, yo no lo hacía no porque no deseara salir sino porque había perdido mi lápiz.

Mi distracción me había llevado a buscar ahora un simple lápiz, podría simplemente comprar otro pero decidí no hacerlo, tenía tiempo de sobra además, sentía que algo además del lápiz me retenía en el aula de clases. Parado frente a mí, se encontraba Silver, poniendo frente a mi rostro lo que yo había estado buscando haca un buen rato.

-¿buscabas esto? –Sonriente, coloco el lápiz en mis manos-

-Gracias –sonreí, tomando el objeto entre mis manos –creí que ya te habías ido –afirme viéndole-

-No, aun no. Pero creo que ya se está haciendo tarde, podría pasar de largo el autobús ¿vienes? –pregunto realizando un ademan con la cabeza-

De inmediato sentí, dejando tras mío a los erizos y el armadillo que seguramente se mantenían aun realizando alguna actividad, después note que Shadow salió detrás de Silver y yo, cosa que no me sorprendió, seguramente ya deseaba marcharse.

Durante el recorrido me senté junto a Silver en el autobús, él no decía nada mientras y yo solo me dedicaba a pensar en todo mi día. Estando en casa me encontré a mi madre cocinando, por el olor deduje que eran galletas.

La cocina se veía inundada en un delicioso aroma dulce, sin decir nada, camine hacia ella, sonriéndole, de inmediato se giró hacia mí con una hermosa sonrisa de cariño como las que solo da una madre, después de eso comenzó su interrogatorio.

-que bien que hayas regresado cielo ¿cómo te fue en tu primer día de clases? –cuestiono dulcemente-

-muy bien madre, hice unos amigos –afirmé con una sonrisa-

Acerque mi rostro hacia el horno de la estufa, notando que las galletas se encontraban casi listas para ser comidas, sonreí, mostrando mi alegría, por consecuente mi madre sonrió de nuevo, acariciándome la cabeza con delicadeza y ternura.

-espera hijo, no seas desesperado, ya estarán pero bueno, cuéntame ¿Cómo se llaman tus amigos? –Pregunto con una gran sonrisa, tomando lugar frente a la estufa, en donde se encontraba una silla-

-son Tails, es muy simpático, Knuckles, bastante amable Silver, comprensible y en cierto modo divertido y una chica llamada Amy, ella es simpatica –mencione sonriéndole a mi madre-

-uh y ella es linda –pregunto pícaramente-

-madre por favor, bueno. No…digo, es linda pero como mi amiga –aclare viéndola con seriedad-

-ha ya encontraras a alguien –chasqueo la lengua mientras me sonreía-

-eso veremos mamá. Mejor me voy a hacer la tarea –sonreí tomando mi mochila en manos-

Me dirigí a mi habitación, arroje mi mochila a un costado de la puerta, recostando mi cuerpo sobre la cama mientras mi mirada se perdía en el techo de la habitación. En realidad no deseaba hacer la tarea, lo único que quería era que mi madre dejara ese tema, supongo que le extraña un poco que no tenga novia después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado pero no puede mandarse sobre el corazón, el amor llegara cuando tenga que hacerlo.

Comencé a rememorar todo lo que había sucedido, sin querer me dedique a pensar en lo que un erizo negro pudo haber estado haciendo para salir a ocultarse de ese modo del profesor o lo que planeaba hacer. Sin más, me quede dormido.

* * *

-de nuevo yo, con más Fanfics. Pues nada, espero que lo disfrutéis. Si te ha gustado, ya sabes, comenta je, je. Bueno esta sería el fic que llego para poner en estado pospuesto a mi antiguo fic y bueno, nada espero que os guste y aquí lo tenéis.

-hola, seguro y pensaran que hago yo aquí de nuevo –Nery por si no saben –pues nada que me gusta participar en los diálogos que aparecen y si me lo permite esta amiga pues mejor XD nada. He nos vemos y dale a los comentarios XD no ya.


	2. Chapter 2

El día comenzaba de nuevo y para desgracia la mañana me había tomado ventaja. Mi placido cuerpo se mantenía recostado sobre la cama, sumido en un profundo y exquisito sueño, pero el día se negaba a dejarme descansar un minuto más. Lo último que pude escuchar fue la alarma despertadora emitiendo su agudo sonido antes de ver el reloj; la hora de clases comenzaba en diez minutos y yo seguía recostado.

Como rayo comencé a tomar mi uniforme académico, preparándome a la mayor velocidad posible, mientras colocaba mis pantalones no dejaba de dar constantes y frustradas miradas al reloj, percatándome de que el tiempo se agotaba. Baje lo más rápido que pude por las escaleras, con la ropa a medio poder, la camisa desabotonada y las púas alborotadas. Estando en la sala cogí la mochila, arrojando con prisa los cuadernos de Matemáticas, Español, entre otros, dentro de ella y sin más, tome un poco de jugo de naranja, que mi madre había dejado para mí y salí corriendo con premura por la calle.

El colegio se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras más y mi velocidad seguramente me ayudaría con ello. Faltando poco para entrar al colegio coloque mi saco, obstruyendo mi vista por tal motivo y al no poder percatarme de lo que tenía enfrente, impacte contra una persona cayendo ambos al piso, lo siguiente a esto no fue muy cortés pero llegaba tarde y no tenía tiempo de nada: me levante gritando que me disculpara y salí corriendo, ni siquiera pude notar quien era.

Al entrar de nuevo al colegio para tomar mis clases me encontré con el aula correspondiente, para mi suerte el profesor aun no hacia presencia sobre esta, por lo cual entre a colocarme sobre mi lugar. Mi respiración se encontraba agitada por correr a tal velocidad, el miedo y nerviosismo que tenía al pensar que llegaría tarde no ayudaban en nada, al contrario, hacían me que acelerara más; notando esto, el erizo a mi lado pregunto.

-¿Por qué has llegado tarde Sonic? –cuestiono sonriéndome el erizo plateado-

-larga historia…muy larga –respondí sonriéndole nerviosamente-

-¿te quedaste dormido? –Pregunto de nuevo con una larga sonrisa-

-si –asentí apenado mientras mi rostro se ruborizaba lentamente-

-todos lo hacemos alguna vez, solo, no te pases –realizo una amplia sonrisa, viéndome-

-descuida – asentí sonriendo-

Antes que el profesor llegara decidí revisar mis notas, por si acaso alguna se había olvidado. Efectivamente, apenas abrí la mochila note la ausencia de mi cuaderno de matemáticas, en donde llevaba la tarea de hoy, si la profesora de matemáticas se enteraba de que no entregaría la terea seguro me iría mal; frustrado y con una enorme preocupación, me gire hacia el frente, notando que ya llegaba la profesora.

-buenos días alumnos, espero vengáis con ganas de trabajar –menciono sonriente-

Después de que realizara presencia sobre el aula comenzó a pedir los cuadernillos que algunos llegaban a entregar por montón, quitándole la vista de la entrada a la profesora. Percibí que el erizo negro llegaba tarde de nuevo, junto a todos sus amigos; cada uno tomo asiento en el lugar correspondiente, a excepción de él, que se detuvo frente a mi pupitre.

Coloco un cuadernillo azul celeste sobre mi pupitre mientras me veía con su típica mirada de seriedad. Acerco un poco el cuaderno, arrastrándolo sobre la mesa, diciéndome.

-¿perdiste algo? –pregunto viéndome-

-¡mi cuaderno! –Afirme acercando mi mano a la libreta-

-antes de que cojas tu cuaderno. No está bien derribar por segunda vez a una persona y no pedir disculpas o ayudar a que se incorpore –aseguro viéndome con seriedad-

-de verdad lo lamento, de nuevo no era mi intención, que llegaba tarde y –sin permitirme continuar fui interrumpido por su gruesa voz-

-más tarde me lo explicas, si yo fuera tú le entregaba la tarea a la profesora –sugirió percibiendo que la profesora estaba a punto de terminar de recibir los trabajos-

-gracias amigo. Perdona de verdad –pedí de nuevo para después retirarme-

Me aleje lentamente del erizo, con mi cuaderno en manos y entregué la tarea a la profesora. Gire mi mirada hacia el erizo, percatándome que una vez más, el me veía.

Poco faltaba para salir al descanso entre clases, todos deseábamos que el tiempo pasara volando y llegara tan anhelado receso; mis amigos se percataron de que la campana sonaba y no tardaron ni un momento en salir, por mi parte y desgraciadamente, me quede pensando, olvidando por completo que ya debíamos salir de clases, hasta que de un modo brusco, mi amigo Knuckles me tomo del brazo, llevando al exterior del aula.

Note como la mirada del erizo azabache nos seguía con firmeza, de nuevo. Estando fuera de allí me senté junto a todos mis amigos, al igual que Knuckles, quien se posó al lado mío.

-¿Te has perdido tío? –Pregunto con burla el zorrito-

-no es eso, me quede pensando –sonreí apenado ante el comentario-

-¿has probado el helado de aquí Sonic? –cuestiono la erizo rosada viéndome-

-no, la verdad es que no –respondí-

-deberías hacerlo, es más, todos deberíamos ir por uno, son deliciosos ¿no es así Silver? –Mencionó de nuevo Amy, sonriendo-

-tiene razón Sonic, además, con el calor que pronto ara estarán mejor –me sonrió el plateado, viéndome –como verás el clima aquí es todo un caos, durante las tardes hace calor y en las mañanas demasiado frio además de que en ocasiones llueve por las noches –coloco sus brazos tras su nuca, sonriendo mientras me hablaba-

-Espero adaptarme pronto -afirme sonriéndole-

Corrimos todos en grupo hacia la cafetería, en donde decían que se encontraban una exquisita variedad de helados. De camino divise al erizo azabache, de nuevo que observaba a su amigo con una sonrisa perversa, estaba claro que planeaban hacer algo ya que ninguno dejaba de reír y mantenerse haciendo una que otra broma sobre "la reacción de Vainilla" ¿Qué quería decir eso? Vainilla es nuestra profesora de matemáticas, me sonaba extraño que ellos pensaran hacer algo con respecto a la señorita, trate de ignorar aquello y me retire hacia la heladería.

Me senté sobre una de las mesas de la cafetería, esperando a que todos terminaran de ordenar sus conos de helado, junto a mí se encontraba Knuckles, saboreando un helado de fresa, sentado tranquilamente sobre una de las sillas del lugar.

-Knuckles –llame sonriéndole mientras saboreaba mi cono de chocolate –teníais razón, es el mejor helado que he probado –sonreí de nuevo-

-así es Sonic, es bastante delicioso y muy refrescante –levanto un poco la mirada solo para verme con una suave sonrisa-

Sin poder evitarlo desvié la mirada, sentía que los demás llegarían y deseaba salir con ellos de nuevo, solo para distraerme de toda la frustración de la tarea que tenía que realizar hoy. Había llegado cuando las clases ya tenían por lo menos medio mes de inicio y tenía que ponerme al tanto de cada trabajo, tarea he investigación, me esperaba una larga tarde.

-Sonic te has ensuciado la mejilla –carcajeaba divertidamente mi amigo de dos colas-

-¿Qué? –lleve mi mano hacia mi mejilla derecha en donde sentí una cálida sensación de humedad y dulzura, probablemente era helado –ha, ya entendí –sonreí apenado mientras quitaba aquello con el puño de mi camisa-

Caminamos recorriendo el jardín del colegio, yo aún continuaba fascinado con la hermosa vista y el intrigante aroma a barro que se podía apreciar en algunos lugares. Un par de largos he interminables minutos habían trascurrido desde que el receso había comenzado, por tanto, el inicio de las clases había llegado de nuevo; las risas y comentarios habían evitado que yo llegara a saborear hasta el final mi cono de chocolate así que lo terminaría en clases.

Nos encontrábamos en los pasillos del colegio, pasando entre las personas. Algo había capturado mi atención, de nuevo se encontraban Shadow y sus amigos, para mi sorpresa se dirigían al aula de clases, aun me encontraba con el cono en mis manos. Shadow pasaba frente a mí y sus amigos a mis lados, él no me prestaba atención por lo que yo aparte mi vista sin darle importancia, dispuesto a continuar avanzando; algo había causado revuelo en los pasillos, Scourge había tropezado con migo, o mejor dicho, había empujado mi cuerpo de un modo muy divertido para el pero que después traería consecuencias para mí.

Ante el choque yo había impactado contra el pecho de alguien, por fortuna ese alguien se mantenía de pie, gracias al cielo no había caído al piso; mis manos se encontraban sobre su pecho, repletas del líquido oscuro que antes había pertenecido a mi helado, al igual que la antes blanca camisa del individuo frente a mí, del mismo modo, mi uniforme se mantenía sucio.

-perdona –pedí retirando mis manos repletas de dulce. Levante un poco mi mirada topándome con una fastidiada mirada rojiza –lo lamento –con algo de temor me aleje un poco del dueño de esos rubíes-

Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido al momento de caer mi helado sobre nuestras prendas, todos los sonidos del exterior se habían esfumado de repente y con ellos la presencia de las personas, el tiempo parecía trascurrir de un modo lento y sofocante. Lo último que vi fue a él oscuro erizo de ojos rubíes alejarse por completo de mí, dispuesto a ir al baño de caballeros.

Todos se habían esfumado, mis amigos habían viajado al aula de clases mientras que yo me encontraba en mi transe, incluso los de Shadow, no había nadie en los pasillos, solo yo, la única persona que se encontraba allí era yo, manteniéndome con la mirada perdida, sin reaccionar.

Instantes más tarde desperté de mi shock, posando mi mirada sobre la dirección que había tomado Shadow, decidido a pedir disculpas me puse en marcha, además, yo también necesitaba deshacerme de la sustancia pegajosa que se mantenía sobre mis manos y camisa.

Abrí la puerta con calma, encontrándome con Shadow frente a uno de los lavabos, con la mano sobre su pecho, maldiciendo entre dientes su suerte y frotando con fuerza la mancha sobre su playera; entré lentamente, posicionándome a uno de sus lados con sigilo.

-¿te sucede algo? –pregunte sumisamente ante lo que había causado-

-¿tú que crees? Me has tirado el día de ayer y hoy me echas helado encima –afirmo frotando la mancha –solo deja de molestarme ¿vale? Ya te he perdonado varias, erizo –molesto, continúo con su acción-

-de verdad perdona Shadow y gracias por traer mi cuaderno el día de hoy. No termine de explicarte, verás, llegaba tarde y –una vez más, su imponente voz me interrumpió-

-déjalo –sugirió continuando con su trabajo –olvídalo ya. Por cierto Sonic he estado pensando que si te mantienes a distancia mía no tendría por qué pasar nada de esto –señalo con fastidio la mancha sobre su camisa mientras me veía-

-lo lamento Shadow, solamente son coincidencias –sonreí tratando de justificar los hechos –además, me han empujado, no fue culpa mía

-¿Quién te empujo? ¿Yo? Cuando yo te vi no había nadie –aseguro más que molesto de mis palabras-

-no…fue tu amigo…el verde S-Scourge o eso creo –le vi de modo fijo de nuevo, me intrigaba su mirada al estar molesto-

-¿Scourge? –No dijo más por un par de segundos, mismos durante los cuales se dedicó a bajar la mirada pensativo –Scourge –murmuró para después soltar una carcajada que dejaría perplejo a cualquiera-

Se mantenía riendo de un modo peculiar, no me disgustaba pero era muy inesperado ya que hace unos momentos se había mantenido molesto con migo y que simplemente sonriera de un modo frenético me resultaba desconcertante. Poco a poco su sonrisa fue bajando hasta que de nuevo me veía.

-no ha sido culpa tuya erizo. Scourge. El sí que es bueno con esto –afirmo poniendo su mirada sería una vez más-

-¿ocurre algo? –pregunte desconcertado, me resultaba difícil entender lo que decía-

-no es nada que tu entiendas, aun eres un niño y esto no lo entenderías –afirmo frotando de nuevo su camisa-

-yo puedo entender, no soy un niño además tenemos la misma edad –afirme viéndole con seriedad-

-¿Qué persona como helado de chocolate y ensucia su mejilla además de los niños? –pregunto socarronamente mientras giraba su cabeza hacia mí-

Me había visto entonces, me resultaba extraño que él se hubiera percatado de algo como eso ¿Qué hacia allí? Era la pregunta que merodeaba mi mente. Vi de nuevo a Shadow, que seguía sin conseguir resultados con su camisa, de un modo amable me acerque para ofrecer mi ayuda, retirando de mi mente aquella incógnita.

-¿quieres que te ayude? –Pregunté amablemente –soy bueno con eso, además te lo debo

No recibí respuesta, en su lugar Shadow observo ambos lados en busca de algún espectador, chasqueo la lengua con monotonía y se acercó un poco a mí, era claro que se encontraba frustrado para permitirme tocar su camisa, de otro modo jamás lo habría permitido.

-pero hazlo rápido –ordeno permitiéndome acercar mis manos a su pecho-

-descuida, nadie te vera –mencione burlonamente-

Mi forma de ser era así, alegre, pero estando cerca de él no podía explicarme la razón por la cual me sentía sumiso, era extraño, quizá solo era porque cada vez que me topaba con él era porque yo había cometido alguna imprudencia: derribarle era una de ellas, ensuciarle con helado y tomar su lugar en clase.

Me percate de como su mirada se posaba sobre mi rostro al verme bromear de ese modo, no era su mirada seria, me veía atento, como si esperara algo más de mí; su mirada se mantenía fija sobre mi hasta que regreso de nuevo a su actitud seria mientras yo bajaba la mirada. Levante un poco la vista de mi objetivo, que era su camisa, y le vi de nuevo con esa mirada de monotonía y fastidio, veía en dirección a la entrada.

-Me preguntaba si podrías desabotonar un poco tu camisa, así podre lavarla sin mojar tu pecho, solo un par de bonotes basta –pedí viéndole-

-como digas-

Desabotono un par de broches de su camisa, giro de nuevo la cabeza hacia la puerta mientras me permitía seguir intentando limpiar aquello. Aprovechando la vista me enfrasque en aclarar una duda que tenía; la vez que Shadow quito el saco de su uniforme me percaté de que el color se desvanecía justo sobre su pecho y ahora que me permitía verle más de cerca me había cerciorado de que mi hipótesis era verdadera: sobre su pecho se colocaba un blanco montón de pelusa que a juzgar por su aspecto era muy suave, aprovechando mi labor rosé un poco la pelusa solo por curiosidad de su textura. Como lo había imaginado, nada más suave, mi dedo índice había rosado con el vello de su pecho, permitiéndome experimentar su suavidad.

-¿ya has terminado? –pregunto fastidiado de esperar-

Para suerte su voz me había sacado de un pequeño y nada duradero trance, aleje mis manos de su camisa para después verle de nuevo a él.

-así es, ya he terminado –pose mis manos sobre mi camisa-

No dijo más, se dedicó a abotonar de nuevo su ropa. Mientras tanto yo me dedicaba a quitar el helado de mis manos y prendas de vestir. El me observaba, aunque yo no le viera podía percibir su helada mirada sobre mí, al levantar la vista me encontré de nuevo con la mirada rojiza más alucinante que hubiera visto y que seguro vería en mi vida entera.

-bueno erizo, si me disculpas debo irme –con su mirada fija sobre mí, le contemple para después sentir como retiraba de un modo brusco sus rojas piedras-

-te veo en clases entonces –afirme colocando mis manos sobre mi camisa-

-como sea –murmuro dándose media vuelta sobre si-

Le vi retirarse de nuevo, dejándome a solas en el baño del colegio; continuaba vigorosamente con mi trabajo, frotando con más ímpetu mi camisa, esperando que así se quitara por lo menos un poco de la sustancia azucarada, apenas había terminado con mi labor, que no había eliminado por completo el color, me dirigí de nuevo al aula de clases.

Apenas entre, me encontré con el profesor de lengua que se hallaba preguntando por mi paradero mientras que Amy y el resto de mis amigos explicaba mis circunstancias al profesor. Sentado junto a mi pupitre, como siempre, se encontraba el erizo de betas rojizas, al entrar en el aula y colocarme en mi lugar, se giró lentamente para verme de reojo y después volver a su posición.

Sus acciones no hacían sino confundirme, era de un modo bastante extraño para mí, se veía muy serio e incluso amenazante pero al estar unos momentos a solas con él, me di cuenta que no siempre es así, quizá solo sea diferente con sus amigos. Me desconcertaba su modo se ser, eras bastante peculiar, como si ni el mismo se entendiera, así actuaba en ocasiones.

Me coloque sobre mi lugar, gire mi cabeza hacia él, notándole distraído, como siempre, se mantenía realizándole uno que otra seña a Scourge para después fingir que durante toda la clase se había conservado prestando atención.

Mentiría si dijera que no me llegaban mementos de curiosidad en los cuales quería preguntarle y que el resolviera todas mis dudas pero no lograba hacerlo, él siempre se mantenía cerio para con migo, alejado, austero; aunque al verle con Mephiles, Scourge, Espio y Mighty, se le podía apreciar de un modo un tanto distinto, era totalmente distinto, incluso podía vérsele sonreír en ocasiones ,no una sonrisa repleta de felicidad pero si una ligera.

La mirada de todos se mantenía sobre la pizarra, nadie decía nada, no porque no hubiera que decir, morían de aburrimiento ante la clase, tal era el tedio que simplemente preferían recostar sus cabezas sobre sus escritorios y guardar silencio, hubo incluso quien se quedó dormido, por ello me refiero a Knuckles; su roja cabeza se recostaba sobre el pupitre, ocultando su rostro en la misma mientras un sonido salía de sus labios, parecido a un ronquido. El rojizo se encontraba sentado junto a Silver, por tanto, cerca de mí, así que podía ver todo lo que le ocurría mientras dormitaba.

Sin desearlo deje escapar una leve risilla al escuchar a Knuckles murmurar algo parecido a "Mami" aunque el profesor se mantuviera explicando, Silver y yo, quienes habíamos escuchado todo, no logramos evitar echar una risilla burlona al viento; por desgracia esta llego a los oídos del educador frente a nosotros. Él se encontraba muy molesto ya que minutos antes las conversaciones no cesaban y las burlas y comentarios groseros con respecto a su clase tampoco.

Molesto, se acercó a nosotros, golpeteo un poco su libro sobre el pupitre de mi amigo, me vio ligeramente molesto y continúo diciendo con voz gruesa y malhumorada.

-si tanto deseáis reír podéis hacerlo pero no dentro de mi clase. Joven Sonic, estoy enterado que es nuevo, me imagino que la mayoría de las notas que hemos dado no las tiene y como veo a su amigo muy cercano a usted, estoy seguro que le alegrara pasarle los trabajos, tareas y notas. –Camino lentamente hacia mí –así que después de clases espero verle escribiendo todos y cada uno de los trabajos de aula, tareas, hasta la más mínima nota y la revisare mañana ¿está claro? –pregunto acercándose un poco más a mí-

Asentí levemente, no me gustaba que me sancionaran solo por reírme un poco, y ahora me había ganado un castigo y lo peor de todo era que me quedaría después de clases a escribir todo aquello que me faltaba. Yo no fui el único perjudicado, para nada, continuo con Silver, al cual podía notársele nervioso.

-en cuanto a usted joven, me extraña esa conducta de su parte. Para mañana quiero escrito un ensayo de la historia del lenguaje que hemos estado viendo, como fue evolucionando, en cuanto ha variado, palabras que se han inmiscuido en él, en fin, que sea muy completo –para cuando termino de recitar sus palabras el rostro de mi amigo se veía palidecido-

-a computadora supongo –menciono levantando la mirada para verle-

-eso no, lo quiero escrito con su puño y letra, nada de escrito a computadora, si llega a traerlo así no le recibiré, oh lo olvidaba, lo quiero firmados por vuestros padres, el trabajo de ambos –giro sobre si, dio media vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo frente a la pizarra-

Por fin, después de un par más de horas de estudios, habían terminado las clases, por desgracia yo no podría partir ese día ya que me encontraba castigado y debía permanecer en el colegio una hora más, según me comunicó después el profesor. Dispuesto a cumplir con lo que se me había ordenado me dirigí hacia la biblioteca escolar, seguramente allí tendría más concentración para poder terminar con las mil y un notas de lengua que debía entregar al profesor al día siguiente.

Con mi mochila sobre la espalda, camine hasta ella, parado frente a las grandes puertas decidí entrar, apenas abrí una de ellas me recibió un aire silencioso que inclusive llegaba a ser tétrico, sin nadie dentro se veía muy desolada y un tanto tenebrosa. Me olvide por unos momentos de mis preocupaciones, coloque mis libros sobre una de las mesas que se encontraba en el área de investigación, entre algunos estantes, y comencé a escribir algunas notas que mi compañero Tails me había prestado para copiar de allí lo que necesitara; al cabo de unos segundos algo me saco de la fija concentración que mantenía, un murmullo, una risilla y algo que de pronto caía al piso, al parecer un libro.

Con mi atención entregada al sonido, me acerque lentamente, apenas y llegue a donde provenía el sonido se dibujó en mi rostro una expresión de alivio, no era el único allí así que no debería partir solo hacia casa o por lo menos no durante el recorrido del bus. Al otro extremo de la biblioteca se encontraba el erizo azabache, al parecer también cumplía un castigo y en lugar de realizarlo se mantenía con la mirada fija sobre su móvil, de ahí la risilla que había soltado, el sonido no provenía si no de un libro que el moreno había dejado caer al subir ambos pies sobre la mesa.

-¿tú también aquí? –pregunte sorprendido-

-¿he? –Desubicado se giró a verme, bajando de inmediato los pies de la mesa –ha eres tu –regresando a su despreocupación, remontó los pies sobre el escritorio-

-sí, soy yo ¿tú que haces aquí? –curioso, me acerque a donde él se colocaba-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Uno ya no puede cumplir sus sanciones en paz? –Pregunto con aires de ironía-

-no es eso, me refiero a que es lo que hiciste para estar aquí –continúe tomando asiento a su lado-

-¿no te enteras de las noticias he? No hemos hecho nada, al parecer los profesores consideran que nuestra pintura no es un arte y que es una vaga falta de respeto, además de eso se tomaron la libertad de ponernos a borrar la hermosa pintura que realizamos y no satisfechos nos han castigado –recostó su cabeza sobre el respaldo de la silla mientras colocaba un libro verde sobre su rostro-

Su tono de voz me parecía muy despreocupado y el hecho que mencionara cosas en plural como lo había hecho me dejaba pensando que seguramente se trataba también de Scourge, Mephiles, Espio y Mighty, sus inseparables colegas. recordé que antes les había visto correr a todos ellos, como si se mantuvieran ocultándose de algún profesor, seguramente fu en ese entonces donde realizaron lo que Shadow me comunicaba.

-¿quieres decir que también se encuentra aquí otros? –Cuestione animado por la intriga-

-sí, claro, no pensaste que me quedaría aquí solo ¿o sí? Seré el creador de las obras pero no lo hice solo además, mis amigos jamás me dejarían solo ante un castigo –confiado, descubrió uno de sus ojos para verme –se encuentran Mephiles, Scourge, Espio y Mighty ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-es que yo creía que era el único con penitencia –respondí irónicamente –pero ¿dónde es que se encuentran ellos?

-…ha…creo que Mephiles se fue a limpiar los ventanales del colegio, Espio se encuentra recogiendo basura por los jardines, Mighty barriendo hojas en el jardín y Scourge limpiando los baños –esto último causo una suave risilla sobre su voz, al parecer le divertía el castigo de su colega –y yo pues bueno, a mí me han dejado aquí para que "_entregué todos los trabajos atrasados_"

-me alegra no tener que permanecer solo aquí –afirme tomando entre mis manos el libro que él había dejado caer-

-¿Por qué? ¿Es acaso que te da miedo? –pregunto burlonamente-

-claro que no –me apresure a responder –yo no le temo a nada

-seguro –dijo socarronamente-

-pero y si no os gusta ser castigados ¿Por qué hacéis que los profesores se molesten? –Me apresure a cambiar de tema-

-no lo sé, por diversión –respondió sin mucho interés-

-¿diversión? Vale –me había enmudecido, no sabía que responder o como continuar con la conversación-

No fue que el silencio se terminó sino hasta que alguien abrió las puertas de la biblioteca con brusquedad, emitiendo sonidos bastante fuertes; sin saber la razón de por qué lo hacia una escasa sonrisa se dibujó sobre el rostro del erizo frente a mí. Más tarde me entere del motivo.

Entrando como si la biblioteca fuera un parque de diversiones se encontraban los colegas de Shadow, mismos que corrieron a buscarle hasta donde me encontraba a su lado. Scourge se apresuro a quitar el libro que permanecía cubriendo su rostro, asomándose para verle, mientras tanto, el resto se dedicaba a reír, tomando asiento sobre la mesa.

-ya llego por quien llorabas –menciono burlonamente Scourge, retirando el libro del rostro de Shadow-

-ha no –respondió del mismo modo el erizo oscuro, bajando los pies de la mesa para verles mejor-

-oh si y adivina que –dijo Mephiles sonriente –planeamos fugarnos, después de todo, no hay nada bueno que hacer y yo no pienso lavar nada, es pesado, aburrido y no quiero hacerlo

-no, no, no si hay cosas buenas que hacer solo que nos sancionaran por hacerlo –risoteó entre burlas el camaleón de ojos dorados-

-¿y que queréis que yo haga? ¿Qué os apruebe la huida? –se puso de pie, colocando ambas manos sobre la mesa mientras su mirada de fuego veía a su amigos –para luego es tarde. Vámonos de este funeral –una sonrisa se plasmó sobre su semblante-

-¿Qué esperamos? –El armadillo tomo delantera, posicionándose frente a todos-

-alto, alto, alto ¿Quién es este pollito? –refiriéndose a mí, continuo el de ojos azules y pelaje verdoso-

-es…Sonic –respondiendo por mí, menciono Shadow con seriedad-

-oh el que ha llegado nuevo. ¿Qué haces aquí? Ye han castigado por portarte mal ¿verdad? –Secundándole se encontraba el camaleón-

-déjenle tranquilo colegas –pidió con voz profunda el erizo de betas plomo –no es bueno molestar a pequeñajos

-yo no soy un pequeñajo –respondí con seriedad-

-Mephiles, Scourge, Espio ¿visteis lo que habéis provocado? Ya se enojó el chiquitín –dijo el armadillo con seriedad, mas, no por eso la burla se contenía en sus palabras-

-ya basta –pidió seriamente el erizo de ojos carmín –dejad vuestros jueguillos de niñatos que seguro no le gustan

-no, no me gusta ser llamado pequeñajo –advertí cruzándome de brazos frente a ellos-

-que amargado –murmuro socarronamente el camaleón-

Momentos después miles de risillas silenciadas salieron de los labios de todos los amigos de Shadow, al parecer él se mantenía serio, no sabía la razón pero en cierto modo me relajaba que fuera así.

-venga colega, no te enojes que solo era una broma –rodeo con su brazo el cuello del erizo oscuro mientras su verdosa mirada salvaje se posaba sobre mí-

-ya que se hace tarde –murmuro Shadow –vámonos ya

-¿no invitas al pollito? –Pregunto Scourge-

-no creo que quiera fugarse así que vámonos ya –ordeno adelantándose hacia la salida-

La mayoría se encogió de hombros mientras le seguía, ninguno se despedido, no me sorprendía ya que no eran amigos míos. Les vi alejarse con prisa, cerrando con fuerza las puertas tras ellos, siempre siguiendo a Shadow. Estando fuera ellos no pude evitar escuchar a Scourge gritar un "Oh vamos, no seas gallina que no te conocemos por ser así" no sabía a lo que se refería pero inquirí que era otro de sus juegos, después, no supe más de ellos.

Con trabajo había logrado terminar de pasar las notas de lengua, por lo menos la mayoría y eso sería suficiente para calmar la ira del profesor. Una vez terminadas mis labores salí de la escuela con rumbo hacia mi casa, antes de poder tomar el ultimo autobús me di cuenta que le había perdido, se había retirado a toda velocidad segundos antes de que yo pudiera subirme en él. Me aleje la parada de autobús, resignado a que tendría que caminar hasta mi casa.

El camino me fue largo y muy aburrido, aun así, no dejaba de pensar en todos aquellos actos y constantes miradas por parte del erizo de ojos rubí, la forma en que en ocasiones me trataba con total indiferencia y en otras, siempre y cuando yo iniciara la conversación, era un poco amable. Las situaciones hacían revuelo en mi cabeza, nada cuadraba en un colegio donde apenas llevas dos días y no conoces bien a nadie.

Por unos instantes me detuve, dejando de pensar en eso me topé con mi casa, entre lentamente, en donde seguro mi madre ya esperaba. Como lo había pensado, la preocupada mujer se encontraba temblando mientras esperaba mi llegada con ansiedad. Apenas realice presencia ella no dudo en lanzarse sobre mí, dando un fuerte abrazo a mi persona.

-mi amor, mi hijo ¿Dónde te encontrabas? ¿Estás bien? ¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde? –De inmediato comenzó a bombardearme con sus preguntas-

-tranquila mamá, estoy bien, estaba en el colegio por que el profesor me dijo que me quedara hasta tarde a pasar las notas de lengua, descuida, lamento no haberte avisado pero –su temblorosa voz interrumpió la mía con brusquedad-

-no me interesa, lo que importa es que estas bien, no me asustes así de nuevo. Llámame la próxima vez que eso pase –pidió preocupada-

-Descuida, lo are –le obsequie una bella sonrisa mientras me disponía a partir hacia mi habitación-

Me recosté de nuevo sobre mi cama, era un poco aburrido tener que estar solo en casa, pensando. Hastiado de estar así, abrí el enorme ventanal que se posaba al lado derecho de mi cama y baje por el hasta encontrarme con el jardín trasero. Avance un par de metros sobre el frondoso pastizal que se alzaba majestuosamente sobre la tierra, me encontraba perdido por tan hermosa vista, sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba en el bosque, estando allí la curiosidad se apodero de mis actos.

Impulsado por la curiosidad me acerque a los grandes árboles, trepe sobre uno de ellos pero no estuve ni cerca de la mitad cuando caí de el a causa de la ruptura de la rama sobre la cual me posaba.

Caí de lleno sobre unos pastizales, los cuales amortiguaron mi horrorosa caída. Superando el dolor me puse de pie, notando que después de todo la caída no había sido mala ya que gracias a ella me había encontrado con algo que me había dejado perplejo. La hermosa vista era majestuosa, bajo mis pies el tierno pasto verde, frente a mis ojos una pequeña laguna que se encontraba rodeada por fuertes árboles que le ocultaban, además, su cristalina agua me mantenía embobado; los rayos solares impactaban con ella, haciéndola resplandecer sobre un suave murmullo que el viento proporcionaba, la vista era perfecta, me coloque sobre el pastizal, disfrutando de tal perfección mientras me olvidaba del tiempo que corría con prisa.

* * *

-hola de nuevo. Lo he estado pensando y si, tratare de publicar un poco más seguido pero el colegio me exprime en ocasiones. Espero que os haya gustado el cap. Más adelante tendremos mucho más de lo que hablar y por supuesto, que comentar.

-agradecemos los reviews y trataremos de cumplir las peticiones que hagáis (como esa de que esta publique más seguido)

-que paseos buena semana, nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Y un beso para todos los lectores que se encuentran en otros países, un abrazo.


	3. Chapter 3

Me encontraba de nuevo en clases, esperando por alguna respuesta del profesor. Entregue mis notas, rezando porque me dejara en paz aquel profesor tan molesto para mí, además de que su clase era aburrida me resultaba pesado su carácter.

Para mi buena suerte la tediosa clase del profesor de lenguaje había terminado, y gracias al cielo no faltaba mucho para mi clase favorita, iríamos a la pista de carreras, según había entendido.

La clase de español había comenzado bastante bien, era lo único que se interponía entre la pista de carreras y yo. El profesor de español entro colocando su portafolios sobre su escritorio, camino hacia la pizarra y comenzó a escribir la palabra _"Trabajo" _fue lo único que vi ya que su cuerpo cubría el resto.

El hombre era de notable experiencia, quizá un adulto maduro, su rostro reflejaba experiencia y sobre todo seriedad. Apenas se retiró un poco del pizarrón continúe leyendo _"Trabajo por parejas"_, note como comenzaba a hablar con voz imponente.

-muy bien alumnos. Esta vez trabajaremos de nuevo por parejas, nada nuevo ya que lo hemos hecho en investigaciones. Ahora por favor ponedme atención, el tema que trataremos serán :los ensayos literarios, espero os preparéis bien porque esto cuenta el treinta por ciento de vuestra calificación, no solo será el ensayo, pasarais frente a la clase a realizar una exposición del tema así que quiero que os preparéis con lo mejor que tengáis. –Apenas termino de decir eso, se giró de nuevo hacia el pizarrón-

Solo había pasado un segundo después de mencionar "parejas" para que todos nos viéramos entre nosotros, buscando el candidato perfecto para hacer equipo: de inmediato yo me apresure a hacer dúo con Tails ya que era mi amigo, además de ser inteligente, Silver se había planteado con Knuckles y Amy con una chica llamaba Mina. Todo era muy bueno para todos porque enseguida note como Mephiles y Shadow se ponían de acuerdo para quedar ellos, de igual modo, Scourge y Espio, dejando solo a Mighty.

Antes de ponernos de pie para acordar la parte que nos tocaría el profesor deshecho cualquier esperanza de trabajo en las parejas que habíamos formado. Hablando con voz imponente, llamo a todos nosotros para que viéramos la pizarra.

-no me arriesgare a que el joven Shadow haga pareja con su amigo Mephiles o algún otro de sus colegas, jamás presentáis trabajo alguno –dijo viendo al grupito con seriedad –así que esta vez el juego será diferente. Como podéis notar me he tomado la libertad de elegir a vuestras parejas por vosotros, así es como permanecerán hasta la entrega del proyecto.

No podía ser verdad, había echado abajo toda posibilidad de obtener un perfecto diez para muchos, entre ellos a Amy ya que le había tocado la fortuna de formar pareja con Scourge, quien de inmediato protesto.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Formar pareja con Rose?! Antes repruebo la materia, ella está loca –gritoneo histéricamente cruzándose de brazos con exageración-

-¡¿crees que a mí me agrada?! –Pregunto del mismo modo mi rosada amiga –eres un verdadero idiota y seguro contigo reprobaré

-yo no soy eso niñata –grito molesto el erizo-

-¡y yo no soy una niñata zopenco! –Respondió de igual modo-

Para detener todo aquello intervino el profesor, calmando cualquier protesta con su voz. Se colocó más cerca del grupo y continúo con su dictado.

-nada de eso, las parejas están formadas y trabajarais así queráis o no y quien no entregue el trabajo repetirá la materia porque como ya os he dicho, cuenta el treinta por ciento de vuestra calificación ¿entendido? –pregunto severamente –ahora, las parejas han quedado así: la señorita Rose y Scourge, Espio trabajara con Knuckles, Tails se ira con la señorita Rouge, el joven Mighty y Mina, Mephiles con el joven Silver, la señorita Sally con Blaze y por último, el recién llegado Sonic con el joven Shadow –termino diciendo con seriedad-

Caminó hasta su escritorio, ignorando las protestas que algunos realizaban, a mí no me importaba tener que trabajar con Shadow, me preocupaba un poco que él no quisiera trabajar en ello pero no importaba eso, lo importante era que podía conocer más al erizo que tanto me intrigaba.

-¿yo porque? –Preguntó de modo histérico Mephiles-

-tampoco me es simpática la decisión –afirmo molesto mi amigo plateado-

-pero…tu… ¿Por qué tú? ¿Quién quiere un canje? –Preguntó viéndonos a todos, de nueva cuenta el oscuro de ojos salvajes-

-nada de eso Mephiles –respondió Scourge –te ha tocado con él y te aguantes porque si tú tienes un canje yo también quiero uno

-calmados alumnos. No hay cambios y punto –terminó diciendo molesto el profesor –tenéis lo que resta de la clase para poneros de acuerdo con el trabajo

Apenas dijo eso yo me gire hacia donde Shadow. Le note de nuevo perdido, no se encontraba como el resto de la clase, protestando, el simplemente actuaba de modo indiferente. Le saqué de sus pensamientos llamándole de un modo un tanto serio.

-Shadow –dije por segunda vez-

-¿Qué quieres? –respondió disgustado al ser interrumpido por mí-

-…yo. Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo y pensaba que podríamos reunirnos para el trabajo –dije sin mucho preámbulo pero aun así, nervioso-

-como quieras –respondió sin prestarle interés al asunto-

-¿tu casa o la mía? –pregunté más animado-

-tu casa –se apresuró a decir-

Si bien disfrutaba de la decisión que había tomado, no me era muy confortable el modo en que lo decía, incluso llegue a pensar que mi presencia le era molesta o quizá fastidiosa; me percate que de nuevo rodaba los ojos, como si se encontrara molesto por algo, le deje un momento de lado, pues me resultaba un tanto incomodo verle así. Con excusa de que el timbre había sonado, me aleje de nuevo del oscuro azabache.

Todo el grupo se dirigía con prisa hacia la clase que seguía, en este caso se aventuraría en la pista de carreas. A mi lado se encontraba mi amigo Tails, realizando ademanes para que Knuckles y Silver se nos unieran. El resto de mis colegas fue a nuestro encuentro, entre ellos Amy, quien no tardo en tomarme del brazo.

-Sonic yo sé que te gustara aquí, yo lo sé –decía muy entusiasta, agitando su pelaje rosado-

-eso creo Amy –respondí sonriéndole-

Gire mi cabeza hacia el lado derecho, ahí se encontraba Scourge, Mephiles y Shadow, el primero reía dando ligeros golpecitos al costado del erizo negro como la noche, portador de ojos rubíes, en respuesta, y muy molesto por lo dicho anteriormente, cosa que no logre percibir, le propino un fuerte golpe sobre la cabeza, causando se desequilibrara.

-que no era para tanto –grito posando su manos sobre su adolorida cabeza-

-vuelve a decir algo como eso y te quedas sin neuronas de los golpes que te daré –respondió amenazantemente el de betas carmín-

-Scourge, deja de molestarle con eso, Shadow, los golpes no se dan en la cabeza tío, todavía ves que es lento el crio y aun así. Si le vas a golpear que sea en el estómago –pidió de modo sereno el de mirada salvaje-

-oh Mephiles eres tan gentil, pero ¿sabes? Te agradecería que no me ayudaras –murmuro el verdoso-

Me encontraba muy interesado en asuntos que no eran propios a mi persona, pero, una vez más, para sacarme de aquello, se encontraba Tails halando del brazo contrario al que tomaba Amy.

-Sonic. Te estoy hablando –mencionó no sé cuántas veces para conseguir mi atención-

-perdona Tails ¿Qué decías? –Pregunte desubicado-

-Tío debes controlar tus viajes, así nunca sabrás nada de lo que te digo –afirmo con aires de seriedad he ironía –bueno, te decía que vayamos a formaros-

-oh…claro Tails –sonreí apenado-

A empujones Tails me coloco sobre la formación que habían hecho, colocándose a un lado mío; por otra parte se encontraba Shadow, a su lado Scourge y Mephiles, por su lado se encontraba Espio lanzando a Mighty contra una de las chicas, una joven llamada Rouge, de ojos azules.

Era una murciélago que llevaba un uniforme deportivo parecido al nuestro solo que el de ella era más apegado a su cuerpo. Al sentir a Mighty apegado a su espalda ella solo se giró empujándole de nuevo hacia Espio.

-aléjate Mighty –ordeno empujándole, pero no se encontraba molesta-

Deduje eso por su expresión, se encontraba un poco sonriente por el acto del morado, claro que para entonces yo no entendía nada.

-Rouge, tómalo, ahí te va –dijo sonriendo el camaleón para empujar de nuevo a su amigo-

-no es gracioso, ya tíos –pidió entre risillas Mighty –venga que no-

-Espio, Mighty, calmaos ya ambos que ya llega el profesor y no queremos que nos castiguen de nuevo –poso sus manos sobre su cadera la murciélago-

Era cierto, el profesor se acercaba hacia nosotros, Shadow y Mephiles caminaban hacia Espio, Mighty y la recién conocida, al menos para mí, Rouge. No pude evitar notar como ella se abalanzaba sobre el cuerpo del oscuro. Ella le abrazaba suavemente, no por completo, su brazo solo rodeaba su hombro mientras que el otro se posaba sobre su propia cadera; yo le veía con atención, el parecía no corresponder el "abrazo" pero tampoco lo rechazaba y eso me hacía sentir…extraño, algo inexplicable y distinto.

-Sonic tu primero –sugirió mi amigo rojizo, golpeando con cuidado mi costado-

-¿primero? ¿En qué? –Pregunte fuera de la conversación que habían tenido-

-corre. La ronda comienza en poco y podrías hacerlo –sonriente, me miro-

-oh, eso. Haberlo dicho antes, voy- me acerque con prisa a la primera ronda de corredores-

Me había mantenido centrado en lo que había pasado con Shadow, por suerte no perdí por completo el calentamiento. A mis lados se posaron Knuckles, Silver y al otro extremo Shadow.

El calentamiento solo fue un par de vueltas sobre la pista de carreras, no era nada pesado y todos nos manteníamos muy bien. La verdadera carrera comenzaría en poco, para eso el profesor nos pidió a Shadow, Silver, Scourge, Espio, Knuckles, Mephiles y a mí que nos formáramos en ese orden sobre la pista. El profesor comenzó a dar la salida, Podía escuchar a las jovencitas gritar "tu puedes Shadow" deduje que él era el ganador de las carreras.

El solo sonreía suavemente. Comenzando con la carrera, de inmediato Shadow se posiciono en la delantera, dejándonos a Silver, Espio y Knuckles detrás, yo me mantenía en segundo lugar, admirando su peculiar modo de correr; el viento movía de modo ligero sus púas y el sol hacia resplandecer un hermoso pelaje negro frente a mí. Mephiles no se quedaba muy lejos de Shadow y yo, se encontraba en cuarto lugar ya que el tercero era Scourge. Poco faltaba para llegar a la meta, quizá media vuelta, percatándome de los gritos de todos, en especial de Amy que no paraba de gritar que siquiera corriendo, me adelante con velocidad, dejando a el resto atrás, crucé la meta con gran ventaja sobre los otros, incluso en el recorrido de Shadow.

Todos los participantes se detuvieron frente a la meta, respirando agitadamente mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento, entre ellos, pero no del mismo modo, Shadow, él se mantenía erguido, respirando con tranquilidad; de mi parte no había nada más que una respiración lenta.

De inmediato Amy corrió a donde me encontraba, se tiró sobre mí, propinándome un fuerte abrazo al mismo tiempo que gritaba emocionada, de igual modo, Tails y Silver se acercaron a mí para palmearme la espalda.

-guay Sonic no sabía que podías correr de ese modo –sonrió Tails-

-es increíble Sonic, y la velocidad…guay fue…increíble que de pronto pasaran a todos –afirmo sonriéndome mientras colocaba su mano sobre mi hombro mi plateado amigo-

-Hay Sonic, eres tan rápido –sonrió Amy-

De la nada Shadow se acercó seguido por todos sus colegas, no se detuvo pero pude escuchar como mencionaba unas palabras para mí.

-eres bueno Sonic –coloco su mano sobre su frente, quitando un poco de sudor y continuo con su camino-

Sobre mi rostro se plasmó una sonrisa que dejaba perplejos a todos mis amigos. Me había agradado que por primera vez, durante esos días, el me hablara sin que yo tuviera que iniciar la conversación y lo mejor de todo era que o había hecho para afirmar que era buen corredor. Shadow me había hablado y me encontraba muy feliz, no solo por ganar la carrera con ventaja si no porque el erizo que nunca se dirigía a mí lo había hecho ese día.

La clase continuaba, ahora era turno de que las mujeres corrieran. Formada sobre la línea de salida se encontraba Amy, sonriéndome, de igual modo, sonreí, momentos después ella se giró para ver a Tails y Silver quienes le indicaron que podía ganar. Mientras todas corrían nosotros nos manteníamos sentados sobre las bancas de descanso.

Cerca de la mía se encontraban Scourge y Shadow, más tarde, a ellos se les unieron Mephiles, Espio y Mighty. Me había quedado viéndoles, o mejor dicho, apreciando cada fina gota de sudor que resbalaba por la frente oscura del erizo que poseía ojos rubíes, tras cada gota que resbalaba por su frente, de mi mirada emanaba un brillo especial que me hacía sentir confortado.

Minutos habían pasado, seguramente, ya que para cuando me regrese a la normalidad era porque Amy se encontraba gritando de emoción por haber llegado a la meta en tercer lugar. Para felicitarla me puse de pie y sonreí.

-¿lo crees Sonic? ¡Llegue en tercer lugar! –grito emocionada saltando-

-es muy bueno Amy –sonreí viéndola-

-si Amy, buen lugar –del mismo modo que yo, Silver se acercó sonriente-

Aunque me fingiera interesado en mi amiga en realidad me centraba un poco más en Shadow y sus compañeros, era un tanto extraño que alguien capturara mi atención sin algún motivo evidente.

Aquella clase se me había hecho nada, el tempo fue fugaz y no tardo mucho para que terminaran las clases, el momento más anhelado por todos se encontraba realizando presencia frente a nosotros.

Me encontraba de nuevo en el aula de clases, colocando cada una de mis cosas en mi mochila, a mi lado, realizando la misma acción, se veía Shadow. Una sonrisa se veía plasmada sobre mi rostro, no porque ya era hora de la anhelada salida, en parte si pero el verdadero motivo era que por fin podría preguntarle a Shadow por todo lo que me intrigaba de él y lo mejor era que no se encontrarían allí sus amigos para hacerme sentir mal al llamarme "pollito" como solían hacerlo y no sabía el porqué de ese apodo.

Me acerque sonriente hacia Shadow, ya con mi mochila sobre los hombros, llame su atención pronunciando su nombre como las otras veces en las que lo hacía, de su parte solo recibí una mirada, más tarde, bajó de nuevo la vista para terminar de acomodar sus cosas.

-¿nos vamos? –Pregunte colocando mis manos sobre las agarraderas de mi mochila-

-¿ahora? –Levantó de nuevo la mirada para verme con duda-

-pensaba en que, mientras más pronto lo hagamos más rápido terminaremos y así no te quito más tiempo de tu tarde –dije en mi defensa por quererle en mi casa a esa hora-

-no tengo nada que hacer así que no me quitas nada –respondió bajando de nuevo la cabeza, coloco el último libro que faltaba y la coloco sobre sus hombros –vámonos

Ante aquella "orden" dada me dedique a sentir sonriéndole. Ambos caminábamos por los pasillos para salir de la institución lo más rápido que se podía y así comenzar el proyecto. El soleado día se empeñaba en hacernos pasar problemas y esperar el autobús bajo los fuertes rayos solares solo empeoraba las cosas, para colmo, el bus llegaba tarde, manteniéndonos no solo a Shadow y a mí en esa calurosa parada sino que también Silver y Knuckles.

-me arte de este calor –protesto Shadow cubriendo con su brazo una parte de su frente –venga vámonos –ordeno mientras me veía

-¿no prefieres esperar un poco más? –Le vi por unos momentos, notando su expresión de disgusto-

-si quisiera esperar un poco mas no te habría dicho que nos fuéramos –respondió con seriedad-

-vale, vamos entonces –un suspiro escapo de mis labios mientras le veía-

Caminábamos por las calles del lugar, uno junto al otro y no pude evitar sonreír ante tal hecho, no sabía la razón pero se sentía bien caminar junto a él. Aunque no me viera o me prestara atención me gustaba permanecer a su lado; mi mente se veía tan concentrada en el que no note que un auto se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia nosotros o mejor dicho hacia mí, lo último que escuché y sentí antes de que el auto pudiera tocarme fue a Shadow gritando la palabra "cuidado" después, su cuerpo abalanzándose hacia mí para después arrojarnos al pavimento, ambos fundidos en un abrazo protector.

Lo siguiente a esto me fue más confortable todavía, a pesar que me encontraba abrumado por los rápidos movimientos y que mi cuerpo impactara sobre el piso sin ninguna delicadeza, me sentía muy bien, no solo porque Shadow me había ayudado sin pensarlo sino porque se encontraba preocupado o eso creía yo. Su cuerpo se mantenía sobre el mío, manteniendo mis muñecas entre sus manos, claro que eso me causo un fuerte sonrojo, no duro mucho ya que instantes más tarde él se incorporó muy molesto, viendo con rabia al conductor que se había detenido para saber si nos encontrábamos bien.

-¡¿acaso está loco?! –Grito Shadow colocándose frente al conductor del auto-

Un adulto bajo del auto que estaba a punto de darme pase a una mejor vida; su auto gris se encontraba a escasos centímetros de nosotros por lo que el conductor se colocó frente a donde yo aún me encontraba tirado y preocupado continuo.

-lamento eso ¿estasis bien? –Me vio de pies a cabeza y continúo con Shadow-

-por su suerte yo me encontraba aquí, si no sabe conducir no lo haga –sugirió molesto el erizo como la noche -¡pudo haberle hecho daño! –Gritó de nuevo-

-lo lamento y en todo caso no todo es culpa mía, tu amigo se atravesó –dijo en su defensa el adulto frente a nosotros-

Me incorpore con dificulta, notando eso, Shadow no dudo en ayudarme, cosa que me sorprendió, se notaba preocupado y muy molesto con el conductor de aquel automóvil. Regresando con el conductor, el de inmediato dejo de lado su actitud asustada al ver que nos encontrábamos bien, ahora, se mostraba agresivo.

-niñatos impertinentes, ¡¿porque no os fijáis por dónde vas?! –pregunto ahora molesto-

-a mí me trata bien –ordeno viéndole a los ojos el erizo de mirada rubí-

-par de locos, por poco os hago daño, largaros ya de aquí par de escuincles idiotas –ordenó con fastidio, realizando ademanes de coraje en señal de que nos fuéramos-

Me daba la impresión de que solo hacia eso porque se encontraba muy asustado y trataba de darnos un escarmiento para que jamás volviéramos a cruzar la calle sin mirar a ambos lados pero Shadow no lo tomo de ese modo, por mi parte estaba bien pero a él le había disgustado aquella actitud.

-el único loco aquí es usted, fíjese por donde conduce –sugirió iracundamente, arrojando una mirada de molestia al señor-

-calla niñato –pidió del mismo modo –no me obligues a llamar a tus padres-

No sabía porque pero al momento que fueron liberadas esas palabras una ira incontenible se vio sobre la mirada rojiza del erizo a mi lado; se acercó al automóvil y propino una fuerte patada a modo de pisotón sobre la parte delantera de este, marcando el metal por sus zapatos tan peculiares. Aquel acto había bastado para enfurecer al hombre, quien, de igual modo, se acercó a Shadow.

-¡maneja con cuidado! –grito viéndole. Su mirada carmesí destilaba rencor-

-¡¿acaso te has vuelto loco?! –Pregunto con ambas manos en la cabeza al ver así su auto –me las vas a pagar –afirmo viéndole con enojo-

-nada de eso, tenemos que irnos-

Shadow tomo mi mano comenzando a correr a toda velocidad hacia ningún lado, solo corríamos vigilando que el tipo no nos alcanzara; yo lejos de oponerme a lo que me pedía le ayudaba corriendo lo más rápido que mis piernas permitían, haciéndole sentir apoyado en la rápida huida que estábamos dando. Constantes miradas eran intercambiadas entre nosotros.

Nos girábamos de vez en cuando a observar si aún nos seguía, al percatarnos de que no era así, nos detuvimos sobre la plaza, yo vigilaba escondido tras un árbol, por si acaso aún se encontraba allí; no había percibido que Shadow se acercaba hacia mí de modo rápido, acorralándome entre el grueso tronco del árbol y su cuerpo, no de modo apegado, solo me cubría la salida.

-¿estas demente? –su mirada se posó sobre la mía, atrayendo mi atención-

-¿Qué? –desubicado, pregunté-

-¿acaso también eres sordo pequeño idiota? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no logro salvarte? ¿Dónde estaría yo ahora imbécil? –cuestionó molesto-

El enojo emanaba por su mirada, no solo eso, preocupación que también se hacía evidente, era liberado a través de sus pupilas. Un par de rojos rubíes me miraban fijamente causándome un suave escalofrió que recorría mi espina dorsal, acompañada de un fuerte estremecimiento en mi estómago.

-no lo sé –respondí titubeantemente. El par de esmeraldas que eran poseídas por mí solo le veían temerosas-

-estaría tirado a media calle junto a ti estúpido –dijo finalmente –para la próxima vez fíjate antes de cruzar grandísimo idiota

-lo are, lo juro –me apresuré a responder temeroso-

-bien, más te vale, vámonos –se alejó de mi para comenzar a avanzar-

El comenzó a apartarse de mi lado, dejándome con un pequeño temor que recorría mi ser; mi mente comenzaba a sacar conclusiones, realizándose preguntas, tales como ¿acaso Shadow se había preocupado por mí? Ante ello una suave sonrisa se plasmó sobre mi rostro, comencé a seguirle hasta ponerme a su costado y continúe indicándole por donde caminar.

-Shadow es por allí –señale con mi mano la entrada de mi hogar-

Apenas percibió esto levantó las orejas mostrando interés. Nos acercamos a paso uniforme y apenas entramos mi madre nos recibió con una amplia sonrisa, típica en ella, a esto Shadow respondió con una sonrisa de amabilidad que me dejaba perplejo.

-que bien que hayas regresado mi cielo –sonriente mi madre se acercó a mí –y este jovencito ¿Quién es? –Preguntó sonriéndole a Shadow-

-él es Shadow, un compañero de la escuela y vamos a hacer un trabajo que nos han pedido –respondí viendo al oscuro-

-un placer, Sonic no me dijo que tenía una joven hermana –dijo sonriente, cosa que me resultaba increíble-

-que jovencito tan adulador –menciono entre risillas mi madre –pero que simpático pilluelo

-solo le digo la verdad, se ve usted muy joven –agrego de modo amable y caballeroso-

-pero que joven tan caballeroso, quizá vengas más seguido por aquí –sugirió viéndonos a ambos-

-nada sería más placentero para mí –respondió ante eso-

Me estaban dejando fuera de la conversación y al parecer Shadow se estaba llevando muy bien con mi madre. La mujer que me había dado la vida era dulce por naturaleza pero la actitud de Shadow me intrigaba, dejaba perplejo y en cierto grado me gustaba.

Les vi a ambos, una sonrisa se dibujó sobre mi semblante para después continuar con una interrupción que no le agrado mucho a ninguno de mis acompañantes. Tome a Shadow del brazo en un movimiento rápido y le explique a mi madre que debíamos darnos prisa.

-madre sé que Shadow te ha agradado mucho pero tenemos trabajo que hacer, más tarde lo traigo –ofrecí sonriéndole-

-de acuerdo hijo, mientras tanto os preparare un bocadillo –sonriente, nos dejó el paso libre-

Conduje al erizo moreno hasta mi habitación, aun tomándole el brazo, al estar frente a mi puerta le solté y abrí paso indicando que el entrara primero. Me dedicó una mirada para después entrar a recorrer mi habitación con la mirada; se mantenía de pie frente a la puerta, por mi parte, entre posándome a su lado para continuar.

-muy bien, ya podemos comenzar –sonriente, propuse que se pusiera cómodo -¿Por qué no te sientas?

-he, si, más tarde –dio en respuesta ante mi propuesta-

-vale –dije acercándome a la puerta para cerrarla-

La situación era un tanto incomoda y se tornaría peor si ninguno hacia algo para remediarlo, me contaba que él no aria nada así que me toco comenzar con un tema de conversación, con pretexto de lo bien que se había tomado mi madre su llegada comencé con aquello.

-veo que le has agradado a mi madre –mencioné sonriéndole-

-eso creo, tu madre es una dama muy amable –respondió viéndome con una sonrisa suavizada-

-así es, es muy amable. Te portaste muy cortés con ella

-ahora veo por qué eres estudioso, es por ella ¿verdad? –preguntó viéndome-

-así es, se lo debo, además, estudiar podría servir para el futuro –sonriente, tome un libro de mi mochila-

-tienes razón –asintió viéndome-

-todas la madres son dulces con sus hijos, la tuya debe quererte mucho –sonreí-

-eso creo –dijo para bajar la mirada como si buscara algo –mejor comencemos –sugirió-

Retomando nuestro trabajo comenzamos a sacar unos cuantos libros para buscar información acerca de la estructura en la que deseaba el profesor que entregáramos el proyecto. En ocasiones giraba mi cabeza para ver a Shadow, él se mantenía con la mirada baja y su nulo interés sobre el tema me dejaba preocupado, sin mencionar la expresión de hastío que poseía.

-Shadow ¿ocurre algo? –pregunte viéndole-

-nada, solo me aburro de tanto estudiar, es todo –levantó la mirada para verme y después la bajó de nuevo-

-si quieres lo dejamos un rato –ofrecí amablemente-

De la nada un grito realizó presencia sobre mi hogar, era mi madre llamándonos de un modo dulce, esa mujer había sido mi salvación así no tendría que verle de ese modo, me preocupaba, de inmediato acudimos a su llamado. Nos encontramos, al bajar, con un delicioso aroma saliente de la cocina, mi madre, amablemente nos indicó que podíamos entrar en la cocina.

-os he preparado unas galletas –sonriente, señalo los bocadillos-

Acerco hacia nosotros un canastito que tenía dentro las galletas. De ellas se desprendía un delicioso aroma dulce. Mi madre tomo asiento junto a nosotros, invitándonos a comerlas.

-espero que os gusten porque he hecho todas estas para vosotros –sonrió mi madre viéndonos.

-oh gracias, no podría comer más de una –menciono Shadow sonriéndole-

-¿Por qué? ¿Es acaso que temes perder la figura? –burlonamente, dijo mi madre, dejándome pasmado-

-nosotros los hombres también tenemos vanidad –aclaro el erizo a mi lado del mismo modo que ella-

-pero si estás muy delgado, no te pasara nada. Si es cierto, el sexo masculino también tiene vanidad, por lo menos algunos –apenas dijo eso, me miro atenta-

A mi poco me interesaba eso de "vanidad", yo me encontraba comiendo galletas despreocupado. Pronto tenía la mirada de esos dos posada sobre mí. En mi boca tenía una galleta, o la mitad de ella, percatándome de que me veían, la saque de inmediato, apenado, limpie mis labios para preguntar.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté apenado-

-como ya verás Sonic no cuida su vanidad –sonrió burlonamente mi madre –él come tanto como no te imaginas pero sin embargo es delgado –afirmo viéndome-

-me lo imagino –apoyo Shadow viéndome burlonamente-

Los dos me veían atentos, mi madre de un modo burlón y el erizo a mi lado con picardía. Lograba apenarme al verme de ese modo y mucho más cuando percibí que la mujer que me había dado la vida y sabía todo sobre mi comenzaría a hablar.

_"no frente a Shadow"_ suplicaba en mi mente viendo hacia arriba, orando porque no se le ocurriera decir algo vergonzoso sobre mí, no frente a él, si fuera frente a Tails, Silver o incluso con Knuckles no habría problema pero no a Shadow, moriría de vergüenza.

-antes era más rellenito, parecía una linda bolita azulada –sonrió dulcemente –y sus mejillas parecían un rojo par de manzanitas –dicho esto colocó sus manos sobre sus mejillas, recordando mi infancia-

-mamá –llame apenado-

Una carcajada por parte de Shadow realizó presencia sobre mis oídos, me apenaba y mucho más cuando él se reía, sentía que se burlaba de las cosas que madre decía de mí. Mis mejillas se teñían de rojo, color similar a las betas del oscuro.

-muy tierno –agregó sonriente el erizo-

-oh sí, pero no me duro mucho tiempo, comenzó a crecer y como vez adelgazó –me vio negando ligeramente-

-así es, es muy delgado –menciono Shadow apoyando a mi madre-

-pero te juro que come incluso más que tú y yo juntos pero aun así Sonic es más delgado que el artista más sexy que conozcas –afirmo viéndome mi madre-

-eso es un hecho –respondió Shadow-

Tal comentario me había apenado, causaba un acelero en mi corazón, mismo que causaba un fuerte sonrojo sobre mis mejillas, me apenaba escuchar lo que ambos decían de mí y lo peor de todo era que Shadow se encontraba completamente de acuerdo con lo que mi madre pensaba, sin duda, lo que más me había avergonzado era que el erizo de mirada roja respondiera el ultimo comentario de mi madre.

-oh y no te imaginas lo que hacía cuando era pequeño –emocionada, coloco las palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa mientras nos veía-

De inmediato intervine, tome a Shadow del brazo y le obligué a levantarse junto a mí.

-no queremos saberlo, tenemos que irnos porque el trabajo es mucho y estamos muy atrasados así que nos vamos –afirmé arrastrando al erizo-

-no se preocupe señora, volveré más seguido porque el trabajo es muy extenso, ya podrá contarme más de él y gracias por las galletas –gritó el erizo azabache-

Le arrojé dentro de la habitación y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Sonrojado, comencé a orar por que no dijera nada de lo que había oído a nadie. Él se mantenía carcajeando a mas no poder con una estruendosa risa, incluso le desconocía al escucharle reír de ese modo. Aun carcajeando se echó sobre la cama, tocando su estómago con ambas manos mientras sonreía.

-hay que guay "linda bolita azulada" –risoteo de nuevo, viéndome –no lo creo "bolita azulada"-

-ya, para con eso –pedí apenado-

-ha vale, vale –trato de calmar un poco sus carcajadas pero en lugar de eso comenzó con más fuerza –no puedo, es tan gracioso "bolita azulada"

Para ese entonces mi rostro ya no era de tez clara, se mantenía rojo a mas no poder, el color era similar al de mi amigo Knuckles, incluso mayor. Me acerqué a su lado, sentándome de igual modo sobre la cama.

-por favor, no se lo digas a nadie –supliqué viéndole-

-mis labios están sellados –respondió colocando ambas manos detrás de su cabeza –nadie se enterara, a menos que se me salga llamarte así frente a tus amigos, sería una pena ¿verdad? –Preguntó burlonamente, cerrando ambos ojos-

-te lo suplico, no se lo digas a nadie –imploré viéndole-

-¿Qué recibo yo? –Preguntó con picardía-

-¿Qué quieres? Solo dilo y te lo daré pero por favor no se lo digas a nadie –imploré sumido en el miedo-

-ya pensare en lo que quiero, por el momento, tienes mi palabra –me vio con el rabillo del ojo y sonrió –mejor continuemos con el proyecto –pidió incorporándose lentamente-

Estando de nuevo en mi habitación retomamos nuestra acción, tome un par de libros y Shadow otros, ahora se mostraba más interesado, su mirada era fija, revisando y releyendo un par de veces el libro con afán de encontrar algo que nos fuera útil.

Constantes miradas eran intercambiadas por nosotros, el me veía por alguna duda que tenía y yo lo hacía solo para poder verle ahora que se encontraba cerca de mí, que podía ver sus ojos rojos más de cerca.

Se observaba concentrado, sin saber porque, su mirada me intrigaba al mostrarse así, era intrigante, fija y profunda. Él se percataba que yo me mantenía observándole hace un buen rato por lo que levantó la mirada y preguntó.

-¿ocurre algo? –Preguntó viéndome mientras levantaba la mirada –no has dejado de verme desde que comenzamos con el proyecto –afirmo sereno-

- he, no es nada, solo me intriga verte estudiar, es todo –con prisa, baje mi cabeza ocultando mi rostro apenado-

Me había pillado viéndole, era muy descuidado cuando le veía y una vez más, su mirada había tenido un encuentro con la mía, causando que mi asustada tez palideciera un poco solo para después teñirse de un rojo vivo, similar al que se posaba sobre sus betas.

-eres raro ¿sabes? –Colocó de nuevo la mirada sobre el libro –pero me agradas, eres muy raro pero aun así eres simpático –termino diciendo para después continuar leyendo-

Le parecía simpático. Le agradaba, en verdad lo hacía, esas sencillas palabras habían logrado plasmar una sonrisa sobre mi semblante, una muy cálida sonrisa se plantaba sobre mis labios. Le agradaba y creía que era simpático, quizá solo necesitaba conocerme para saber que en verdad le agrado, que para el no soy indiferente y ahora que tiene la oportunidad de hacerlo se ha dado cuenta que es así y me lo dicho.

Sonriente, continúe ayudando a investigar sobre el tema, claro, sin dejar de dar una que otra mirada precavida a su rostro que se concentraba en buscar algo que nos fuera de utilidad.

Me encontraba muy feliz, solo sabía que era muy bueno agradarle a Shadow y que el mismo me lo dijera, mencionó esas palabras con su profunda voz; el simple hecho de escucharlo de sus labios era maravilloso para mí. Además del nerviosismo que me había invadido al escucharlo.

* * *

-Bueno, la inspiración no me ha dejado en paz estos días y he aquí el cap. Espero que os haya gustado, me demore más en publicar porque o sorpresa, tenía mi hermoso capitulo hecho y terminado, con un final más que lindo y la…torpe de mi computadora se le ocurrió no guardar y según esto deja una capia de seguridad por si acaso pero la jodida nunca apareció y lo tuve que escribir de nuevo, por desgracia no tengo disco duro en lugar de memoria y no pude recordar bien lo que el otro cap. tenía, así es, no me culpéis a mi si os he privado de las maravillas del antiguo archivo culpad mi computadora por tonta, loca y gilipollas.

-sí, sí, sí, bueno sé que estas semanas no he estado muy animada pero bueno, es que me intriga el modo de trabajar de mi hermana, ustedes digan ¿le dejamos review por el cap.? O ¿le damos tomatazo?


	4. Chapter 4

Los días en el colegio se me iban como agua, las horas y las cases se hacían nada y cada momento que pasaba parecía ser milisegundo. El tiempo no pasaba, volaba, esperaba solamente la bendecida hora de salir de clases ya que sabía bien que debía trabajar al lado de una mirada rojiza, acompañado de un erizo con pelaje oscuro como la noche, de tez morena y voz profunda; ese hecho era más que suficiente para alegrarme el resto de la tarde, la noche y la mañana siguiente a ese día.

En ese momento me encontraba en el aula de clases, sentado en mi pupitre como solía hacerlo, junto a mí se encontraban mis amigos, hablando con migo del modo habitual. Ya era costumbre que el grupo de Shadow, incluyéndole, llegara tarde por lo que daba constantes miradas hacia la puerta, buscando con lentitud al dueño de un par de piedras rojizas.

Como lo esperaba, el erizo había llegado a la hora que acostumbraba hacerlo, después de que la clase iniciara; junto a él llegaban sus compañeros. Al entrar me resultó sumamente extraño que ya no se sentara Espio detrás de él, ahora la murciélago tomo asiento en ese lugar mientras que el camaleón se sentaba en donde antes era el lugar de ella; no me gustaba ese cambio de último momento que se había realizado, me daba un mal presentimiento tenerla tan cerca.

Mi mirada seguía atentamente al dueño del precioso par de rubís, nada me gustaba más que su inexplicable mirada y su elegante caminar. Antes de sentarse sentí como una daga era lanzada hacia mi cerebro, la atractiva murciélago había propinado de nuevo un abrazo hacia Shadow y no solo eso, los labios disfrazados de color rosa de ella se colocaban sobre su mejilla; fue entonces cuando algo extraño me hacía asfixiarme, apenas habían trascurrido tres semanas desde que había llegado a ese lugar, el día de ayer Shadow y yo nos encontrábamos en mi casa, realizando el trabajo y en ese día ocurría eso, simplemente no me lo explicaba.

Retiré la mirada velozmente y arrojé todo pensamiento hacia la concordancia de los acontecimientos que ocurrían, el porqué de mi ahogo, por más vueltas que le daba al asunto no lograba resolver nada y así pensando dejé de lado todo aquello y me dediqué a ignorarles al mismo tiempo que hablaba de nuevo con mis amigos.

Me resultaba casi imposible poder ignorar todo aquello pero algo me incitada a dejarles de lado y olvidar que por ese día existían. De inmediato, al notarme preocupado, mi fiel amiga Amy se sentó junto a mí, viéndome con una cálida mirada amistosa.

-¿te encuentras bien, Sonic? –preguntó viéndome-

-claro que si Amy, no te preocupes –respondí sonriéndole-

Bajé lentamente la mirada, perdiéndome en el poco, o quizás nada interesante piso del aula. En realidad no me era de interés nada que estuviese ocurriendo en el exterior, poco me importaba que todos hablaran aunque el tema fuera la cosa más importante del universo, lo único que reinaba sobre mi mente era un inexplicable cansancio mental que recorría cada rincón de mi cabeza, era insólito, me causaba un fuerte dolor en el pecho, algo oprimía mi garganta y estrujaba mi corazón.

-Sonic –escuche decir a mis espaldas, era de nuevo mi mejor amigo, el zorro de dos colas-

-¿disculpa? –Pregunté de nuevo, apenado por perderme del mundo-

-Tío, tranquilo con tus viajes, cálmate –sorna era liberada por medio de sus palabras-

-perdona, no sé qué me sucede hoy –escudé apenado, bajando la mirada cual niño regañado-

-¿en qué o…en quien estás pensando? –me preguntó insinuantemente-

-en nada y mucho menos en nadie –aclaré de inmediato-

-vale, vale, no quieres compartir, yo lo entiendo –realizó uno que otro ademan con ambas manos, moviéndolas frente a él en señal de tregua-

No respondí ante ello, solo le ignore y continúe con mis pensamientos. De la nada me llenaron el pecho unas ansias de volverme hacia Shadow, claro, eso no fue necesario ya que momentos más tarde él se encontraba detrás de mí, llamándome con su imponente voz, el melodioso sonido que llenaba mis oídos de gloria.

-Sonic, creo que me llevé algo tuyo por accidente –mencionó con voz serena-

Inmediatamente mi giré para verle y deleitarme una vez más con su mirada perfecta. Parado justo frente a mí, se encontraba sosteniendo un cuaderno entre sus manos.

Mis manos se acercaban con lentitud a las suyas, solo necesitaba tomar mi cuadernillo, nada de otro mundo, o eso sería si hubiese sido uno de mis amigos o cualquier otra persona quien me lo entregara pero se trataba de Shadow, el erizo que en ocasiones invadía mis pensamientos sin previo aviso; mi mano temblaba ligeramente, cosa que notó de inmediato.

-¿te sucede algo? –Descolocado por mi tembloroso modo de acercarme a él, preguntó-

-no, no es nada –excusé de inmediato-

-deberías calmarte, estas temblando –afirmó señalando mi mano-

Como si el problema se acabara agitando mi mano con brutalidad, realicé esa acción, intentando vanamente evitar temblar otro poco. No conseguía muchos resultados pero por lo menos había disminuido momentáneamente. Apenas estaba tomando un poco más de confianza con él y la chica de ojos pintados se acercó a nosotros, susurrándole algo que no fui capaz de percibir pero apenas le dijo eso y me entregó mi cuadernillo para después alejarse de mí.

-toma, lamento habérmelo llevado –fue lo último que dijo antes de darse la vuelta-

No respondí nada ante ello, solo tomé mi cuaderno y con la misma opresión que tenía antes sobre el pecho, me volví hacia mi pupitre, notando a mis amigos que se mantenían entre risas y carcajadas.

-Sonic, adivina que ha pasado –pidió mi amigo de dos colas-

-¿Qué paso? –Pregunté viéndole sin mucho ánimo-

-a Amy le ha ido mal con Scourge. Pelearon durante todo el rato que se pondrían de acuerdo y Amy le arrojo su mazo –sonrió entre carcajadas divertidas-

-y después a Scourge le creció una montañita sobre la cabeza por el golpe –carcajeó mi amigo Knuckles, viéndome-

Debía admitir que verles me hacía sentir más confortado y olvidar todas esas sensaciones inexplicables que me ahogaban sin prisa. La mirada consoladora de mi rojo amigo me hacía sentir mejor y las carcajadas de Tails y Silver causaban una suave sonrisa sobre mi rostro.

-¿de verdad lo hiciste Amy? –Pregunté impresionado, tomando asiento al lado de mis amigos-

-sí, no soporté que me gritara –sonrió apenada-

Todos nos manteníamos riendo ante lo que nuestra amiga nos contaba.

Inesperadamente un pequeño descanso se había presentado entre clase y clase, al parecer la profesora que nos daría la clase se había ausentado por problemas personales. No nos alegraba nada de lo que le ocurriera a la profesora pero mentiría con cada molécula de mí ser si dijera que no me fascinaba la idea de descansar entre clases.

Todos salimos al patio en busca de algo mejor que hacer, aires más frescos y un mejor lugar para meditar y divertirnos. Como si fuera costumbre, mi mirada de inmediato comenzó a buscar al dueño de un precioso par de gemas rojizas; él se encontraba a escasos metros, acompañado de todos sus colegas.

Una sonrisa hermosa se dibujó sobre mi rostro, por lo menos sabia en donde se encontraba y eso bastaba por el momento. Me veía de nuevo con mis compañeros, riendo de las bromas que hacíamos. Así jugando, Amy me vio de un modo distinto, sonreía tiernamente y me veía con un resplandor sobre su mirada.

Hacia un par de días que mi amiga había dejado de comportarse como una amiga con migo, en esos momentos solo me sonreía y constantemente me insinuaba cosas en forma de preguntas, como por ejemplo: ¿tienes novia? A lo que yo respondía negando, por supuesto que ella de inmediato me decía un "yo tampoco tengo pareja" para después decir "deberíamos quedar algún día". La charla ya era rutinaria, normalmente ella comenzaba a ponerse ligeramente nerviosa mientras hablábamos.

Quizá ella solo se mantenía así porque no me conocía muy bien, por lo menos esa era la única respuesta lógica que se encontraba en mi mente en aquel entonces.

De antaño conocía a Shadow y la ida a mi casa solo me ayudaba a comprobar que tenía razón, era completamente distinto a como se pintaba en el colegio: en clases actuaba como…un patán, en ocasiones, mientras que fuera era distinto.

Mientras pensaba en Shadow, de nuevo. Mi amigo Knuckles se me acercó, rodeándome con su brazo por los hombros.

-Sonic, estaba pensado que podríamos quedar en mi casa uno de estos días ¿Qué te parece? Y así jugamos con mi consola porque ¿te gustan los videojuegos, verdad? –preguntó con amabilidad, sonriendo nerviosamente-

-claro, Knuckles, adoro los videojuegos –sonreí viéndole-

Ante esa inocente charla, note como Shadow nos veía con atención. De un momento a otro y antes de que se hiciera concreta la reunión, justo cuando Knuckles continuaría hablando, Shadow se acercó, me vio y después continuo, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

-Sonic, no olvides que quedamos hoy también para hacer el proyecto –dijo de un modo inesperado, viendo a mi amigo con recelo –yo creo que a la misma hora, para no perder tiempo como tú dices –dijo entregando una mirada retadora al de mirada violeta-

-claro Shadow –respondí, notablemente sonriente –no lo olvido

Después de dar una mirada al equidna a mi lado, partió dejando al rojo con un mal sabor de boca, por lo que veía sobre su rostro. Era más que seguro que no se agradaban mutuamente, el erizo azabache le miraba con recelo mientras que mi amigo se dedicaba a devolverle miradas serias y un tanto frías. Por cómo se comportaban me daba la impresión de estar en el medio de una batalla que se libraba salvajemente, una en la que el erizo como la noche y mi compañero de piel carmesí, se encontraban asesinando al otro con una sola mirada.

Después de aquel choque en el cual había salido herida una conversación y las esperanzas de mi amigo de que algún día quedáramos, contemplé como el equidna retiraba su mano de mis hombros. Aunque me había resultado bastante incomoda la situación en la que me había visto envuelto hacia poco, de cierto modo me gustaba ya que por primera vez, Shadow se había acercado a mí, buscándome para que no olvidara nuestra reunión y aunque solo fuese para realizar un trabajo, me emocionaba.

Viéndose interrumpido por el moreno, mi amigo no tuvo más remedio que dejar nuestra conversación para otro rato, pues, más tarde se nos acercaron el resto de nuestros amigos para continuar con nuestra charla del proyecto y de las aventuras que habíamos tenido con nuestros alejados compañeros que de otro modo difícilmente se nos acercarían.

Me fingía muy interesado en todo lo que decían o hacían mis amigos para evitar otro regaño de mi amigo el zorro, lo que no sabían era que mientras ellos hablaban de cosas graciosas yo solo sonreía por las miradas que daba a Shadow y la constante adrenalina que liberaba al faltar poco para que este me pillara. Ninguna de mis amistades se había percatado de mis constantes miradas hacia el erizo de piel bronceada y supuse que tampoco el. Todo estaba transcurriendo normalmente hasta que a la murciélago se le ocurrió gritar con una voz que me dejó helado.

-¡Fiesta en mi casa! –Gritó ella, levantando una mano –solo ira a ella la gente que sabe gozar la vida así que ¡Shadow, Espio, Mephiles, Scourge y Mighty No podéis faltar! Nos espera: música, baile y sobre todo diversión –exclamó de nuevo, haciendo que todos se emocionaran-

Todos los presentes comenzaron a gritar de emoción ante tal cosa, todos excepto mis amigos y yo: yo no sabía nada de lo que se hacía en esas famosas fiestas y ellos, bueno, no sabía la razón por la cual no les emocionaba que hubiese un festejo al que acudiría la mitad de la escuela.

-¡no olvidéis! ¡Este lunes mi casa revienta ante la fiesta! –Sonrió de nuevo la murciélago-

Desconcertado, me gire a ver al resto de los presentes, todos festejaban y aplaudían muy alegremente mientras que mis amigos solo se dedicaban a ver con atención la mesa en donde nos encontrábamos, como si tuviera algo realmente impresionante; Amy se mantenía con el rostro sobre las palmas de sus manos, viendo tediosamente la mesa, Tails se había recostado sobre sus brazos, Silver tenía su mano sobre su mentón y Knuckles garabateaba la mesa con un lápiz.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunté desconcertado al verles de ese modo – ¿os pasa algo?

-no, solo es esa fiesta de nuevo –respondió mi amiga rosada-

- y ¿Por qué no estáis felices? –pregunté de nuevo. Me coloque sobre mi asiento, viéndoles fijamente-

-no es que no nos guste o que no estemos felices por ello Sonic –continuo mi amigo el zorro-

Realizó una pausa. Podía verse a simple vista lo desanimados que se encontraban. No sabía la razón de sus malestares, lo único que sabía era que tenía algo que ver con esa dichosa fiesta.

-lo que pasa es que ella o cualquier otro de sus amigos organizan una fiesta por eso de cada cierto tiempo y solo invitan a la "gente divertida" –respondió viéndome el equidna carmesí-

-¿y eso? ¿Qué tiene? –curioso de saber más, pregunté-

-que nunca somos invitados a ellas Sonic –terminó diciendo sin mucho ánimo el de mirada dorada –las fiestas que ellos organizan son sin dudas las más divertidas de todo el maldito colegio pero para desgracia no somos de su nivel por lo cual jamás nos han invitado a ellas –un suspiro pesado escapó delos labios de mi amigo. Podía verle desanimado-

Todos ellos se veían mal, podía verles decaídos y las sonrisas se habían borrado de sus rostros; no podía permitir que se quedaran así como sin nada, debía hacer algo rápido. Lo único que llegaba a mi cabeza en esos momentos era restarle importancia a la celebración.

-¿Quién necesita una absurda fiesta? Estoy seguro que podemos pasarla en grande sin tener que ir a ella –afirme con afán de alegrarles-

Coloqué mis pies sobre la mesa mientras me recostaba un poco sobre mi asiento. Me encontraba mintiéndoles de cierto modo a mis amigos, yo también me encontraba interesado en la famosa fiesta; aunque no supiera de que se trataba o que se llevaría a cabo en ella, me intrigaba saber que era estar en una fiesta con todos ellos ya que seguramente sería divertido.

Ante lo dicho por mí, todos mis espectadores sonrieron, iluminándose sus rostros con alegría. Para continuar con ello, me sonrieron y así pudimos continuar hablando.

-tienes razón Sonic –sonrió el plateado – ¿Quién necesita una fiesta? Quizá nosotros pero no ese tipo de fiesta ¿verdad? –preguntó sonriéndome-

-por supuesto –respondí –además, podríamos hacer algo mientras todos ellos están en su boba fiesta –sugerí animado, cerrando los ojos para descansar-

Las cosas marchaban increíblemente bien: mis colegas se encontraban más animados, yo despreocupado y cierto erizo azabache me había pedido que no olvidara que había quedado con él, nada podía arruinar ese maravilloso momento, nada excepto quizá un molesto timbre que dictaba el final de nuestra hora de descanso.

Todos muy molestos caminábamos por los pasillos para llegar al aula correspondiente solo para tomar la clase que hasta ahora sería la más aburrida para la mayoría de todos: Matemáticas.

La profesora, como ya era conocida, era una coneja no muy joven pero tampoco de edad, su nombre era Vainilla: normalmente vestía con un elegante vestido largo, siempre de tonos café claros. De nuevo, con una sonrisa entusiasta, se dirigió hacia nosotros para comenzar la clase.

-muy bien estudiantes, hoy nos aguarda una lección muy importante, claro, no por eso es difícil. Ahora vamos a tomar nuestro libro y comenzar el diagnóstico del tema –hablo con voz amable y cariñosa-

Todos hicimos lo que nos pidió, o casi todos: del lado en que se encontraba la puerta y también el erizo azabache y sus amigos, todo era un completo desorden, no paraban de hablar y reír, haciendo que la profesora se impacientara un poco con ellos, llamándoles la atención un par de veces.

Los alumnos parecían no entender razones, por más que Vainilla se desgastara la garganta hablando con ellos de un modo sutil, simplemente no comprendían y preferían seguir con lo suyo.

No faltaba mucho para concluir con la clase. Incluso con el día de clases que estaba por terminar, gracias a dios ya se acercaba la hora de partir a nuestros hogares.

Justo cuando la clase había concluido y una vez que todos, a excepción de mí y de Shadow, habían abandonado el aula, la profesora se acercó al moreno de betas rojas, les vi, mientras guardaba mi cuadernillo de la clase, parecía que ella estuviese reprimiéndole por algo, fue entonces cuando agudicé mi oído para saber más de aquello. Sabía que no estaba bien inmiscuirse en conversaciones ajenas pero si tenía algo que ver con Shadow yo quería saberlo.

-joven Shadow –mencionó ella con voz serena –le pido por favor que se ponga atento con las lecciones, sus calificaciones van de mal en peor y si esto no se arregla pronto tendrá que repetir la materia –dijo, su voz sonaba preocupada y sobre todo decepcionada-

Ante eso, el erizo como la noche solo se limitó a rodar los ojos con pesadez, era más que obvio que le incomodaba hablar del tema con la profesora. La mujer frunció el ceño con preocupación.

-por favor joven, entienda que esto que digo es por su bien, no quiero molestar ni nada por el estilo, me preocupó por mis alumnos –sinceramente su mirada era maternal-

-ya se. Yo sé que si profesora. No todos somos buenos en ello –afirmó, restándole importancia al asunto-

-así es Shadow, no te pido mucho, por lo menos un siete, o un ocho. Si te interesa esto puedes reunirte con uno de tus compañeros, uno que si entienda los trabajos, si es que no logras comprenderlo de mi boca estoy segura que de uno de tus amigos si –dedicó una suave sonrisa al moreno –piénsalo Shadow, esto que te digo es por el bien tuyo-

-lo pensaré –desvió la mirada, como si tratara de ocultar algo en su rostro-

Después de eso la profesora se retiró con paso lento. El erizo movía su labio inferior como si tratara de acallar algo, aun con su rostro apartado. Las palabras de la profesora habían sonado más maternales que de una instructora y no sabia porque razón eso le disgustaba al erizo de betas carmín.

No pensaba mucho antes de hacer o decir algo, simplemente, he incitado por lo que veía, me acerqué al erizo azabache, posicionándome a su costado y con la voz más sincera que tenía, pregunté.

-Shadow ¿estás bien? –lentamente acerque mi mano hacia su hombro, tratando de averiguar que le sucedía-

-es obvio ¿o no, erizo? –Su actitud fría y su modo de hablar me helaba el corazón-

-es que…te vi cabizbajo y me preocupé –afirmé, retirando mi mano con velocidad antes de siquiera poder tocar su cuerpo-

-¿desde cuándo un extraño se preocupa por otro? –Cuestionó viéndome por encima del hombro-

El silencio me asfixiaba, no sabía que responder ante tal pregunta, él tenía razón ¿de cuándo a acá un completo extraño que conoce a otro solo de tres semanas se preocupa por él? Suficiente tenía con que mi cabeza me preguntara aquello como que para el colmo de mis males a Shadow también se le ocurriera preguntarme algo de esa magnitud.

Sin saber que decir o que hacer, respondí con lo único que me había llegado a la mente.

-no lo sé, yo solo…no pude evitar preocuparme, te he tomado aprecio, supongo –acerqué mi mano hacia mi cabeza mientras acariciaba lentamente mi oreja con nerviosismo-

Esas palabras fueron más que suficientes para que el erizo me mirada con cierto grado de desconcierto. ¿Acaso no se lo esperaba? Me veía atentamente como si intentara descifrar algo en mi mirada. Una suave sonrisa se vio sobre su rostro y una vez más, llenó con su voz mis oídos.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ni siquiera me conoces –afirmó negando suavemente, aun con la sonrisa delicada-

-te conocería si me dejaras hacerlo –respondí atrevida y titubeantemente-

Necesitaba decirlo y me lo estaba poniendo en bandeja de plata como para no hacerlo. Era ese el momento para decirlo, si había estado hablando de un modo poco seguro era porque temía por su respuesta pero no por ello acallaría lo que pensaba.

De nuevo una sonrisa acompañada de un pequeño resoplo se hiso presente sobre sus labios, me inquietaba la razón de porque lo hacía: mi rostro se ruborizaba de miedo y pena al pensar que quizá se burlaba de mí y de lo que yo pensaba, nada era más doloroso que sentir todo eso.

-¿de verdad me quieres conocer? –Preguntó sonriendo como si le hubiese contado algo gracioso-

-no lo sé ¿me darías la oportunidad? –pregunte un poco nervioso-

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Me encontraba buscando una oportunidad de conocerle? Dios, todo aquello debía ser una vil mentira. No lo creía, parecería ser que trataba de ligarme a alguien ¿eso era? No, no podía serlo, apenas le conocía hacia un par o mejor dicho, tres semanas y ya me encontraba hablando con el como si fuera la persona más interesante y misteriosa del universo.

En cierto modo era verdad, era muy reservado y en escasas ocasiones le había visto hablar con alguien que no fuera su grupito de "rebeldes" como yo les llamo.

-esas cosas no se preguntan Sonic, es como cuando quieres darle un beso a alguien, no lo preguntas, solo lo haces –aclaró viéndome con una sonrisa-

Después de eso, dio media vuelta para salir del aula, dejándome con una gran duda en la cabeza y posteriormente con la esperanza de que eso fuera un "si" a lo que yo deseaba. Nuevamente, una sonrisa de ilusión se encontraba plasmada sobre mi rostro y un suave rubor acariciaba mis mejillas.

Era hora de reunirme con mis amigos así que al igual que el erizo, me retiré del lugar sonrientemente. Al salir del sitio me encontré con Scourge, sonriendo completamente, instantes después me hablo: algo inesperado ya que no solía hacerlo, era muy extraño que él me llamara por mi nombre y se dirigiera a mí.

De manera peculiar, se me acercó. Todo en él era desconcertante, para empezar: el modo en cómo me veía no me gustaba nada y su socarrona sonrisa me complicaba mucho el fiarme de él.

-¿Cómo te va con el proyecto? –preguntó sonriendo. Un montón de perlas afiladas se mostraban por sus labios-

-¿disculpa? –interrogué descolocado-

-sí, ¿cómo te va? Seguramente tú y Shadow deben estarse llevando bien, después de todo, me doy cuenta que le agradas… -dijo esto último en forma de un susurro, colocando ambas manos tras su espalda mientras me rodeaba con lentitud –y mucho –termino diciendo cerca de mí-

-¿a qué te refieres? –pregunté notablemente nervioso-

-a nada –sonrió, colocando ambas manos extendidas hacia los costados –solo digo lo que veo. Que la pases bien pero no tan bien erizo –socarronamente, giño uno de sus ojos-

Me señaló con la mano y salió de mi vista, dejándome desconcertado mientras mi cabeza se esforzaba en buscarle algún sentido a sus palabras, era como si tratara de insinuarme algo pero no logara descifrar que ¿era verdad que le agradaba? ¿A qué se refería con todo eso? No lo entendía, al parecer a ese grupo de alumnos les encantaba hablar de tal modo que me confundieran porque lo mismo hacía Shadow y que el verdoso realizara una acción similar me dejaba perplejo.

Si había algo que odiara era ser confundido por otras personas, era una de esas personas a las que les gusta mantener el control de su propia vida, por desgracia para mí, había perdido el control de ella justo el primer día en que ese erizo había llegado a formar parte de mi vida.

Resignado y sin más que decir, me tomé la libertad de sacar a el erizo de betas carmín de mis pensamientos por lo menos durante ese par de horas y dirigirme con mis amigos. Como lo planeaba, me había encontrado con las personas a las que apreciaba y como era costumbre, nos encontrábamos de nuevo sentados en una de las mesas, comiendo, como de antaño, helado.

-muy bien Sonic, como veo por hoy no te has viajado –sonrió mientras se burlaba mi amigo el plateado-

-tienes razón ¿a qué se debe que el soñador tenga los pies sobre la tierra? –Preguntó con afán de burla el de mirada violeta-

-quizá…te han dejado plantado…no, no espera, eso no, te aria pensar en ello, te dieron una oportunidad, no tampoco, estarías emocionado, ¡ya se! –Gritó mi amigo el zorro –te decidiste a dejar de lado la existencia de ese algo o ese alguien por un día ¿verdad?

Joder, el tío había dado en el clavo ¿acaso era tan obvio? De inmediato lo negué, negué que por ese día había decidido decirle "no" a mi constante deseo de saber más del erizo negro y no porque no me importara sino porque en ese justo momento ya tenía seguro que tenía la oportunidad de conocerle.

-tío sí que vez mucha televisión –afirme mientras negaba aquello desviando la mirada-

-vale –ante ello, solo sonrió, viéndome con gracia-

Mentiría si dijera que no moría de ansias por volver a casa. No porque me vería con Shadow para trabajar…quizá en parte también por ello pero la verdadera razón era que quería estar en mi casa, solo eso, deseaba dormir un poco porque hacia un par de noches que no lograba hacerlo ya que no paraba de pensar y pensar en lo que ocurriría al día siguiente y para mi mala suerte en todos y cada uno de mis jodidos pensamientos se encontraba un erizo negro de betas carmín.

Los minutos se iban como el agua por los alcantarillados de la zona, incluso pasando las clases que serían aburridas, el tiempo no duraba mucho y poco faltaba para decir "hasta mañana" al colegio y a los profesores. Por fin, y después de una media hora, la hora de salida había llegado y para suerte mía el erizo oscuro no había faltado a lo prometido, se encontraba esperándome fuera del aula de clases o eso deduje ya que segundos antes había tomado su mochila realizándome una señal con la cabeza, indicándome que le siguiera.

Me encontraba guardando todos mis libros en su lugar y justo cuando partiría me encontré con el de mirada violeta, mi amigo, quien me detuvo de un modo amable mientras me sonreía.

-Sonic, pensaba que si no tardabas mucho haciendo el proyecto con Shadow podría pasar por ti y vamos por una soda –sonrió viéndome-

El modo en que decía todo aquello sonaba un poco nervioso he incluso me causaba gracia cuando lo decía, podría decirse que me sorprendía verle de ese modo. Esto no duro mucho tiempo, antes de poder responderle algo, de un modo muy sorpresivo se acercó Shadow, portando una mirada fría hacia el individuo a mi lado; sin dar más explicaciones que un "se hace tarde" me tomo del brazo y tirando de él con cuidado me sacó al exterior del aula en donde procedió a hablar.

-lamento haber interrumpido la charla entre tú y tu amigo pero se hace un poco tarde, nos dejara el bus –desvió un poco su mirada de la mía, evitando que le viera-

-no hay problema, Knuckles entiende –sonreí-

Claro, para ese entonces no entendía nada de nada y no sabía bien el porqué de las cosas. La ida en el bus fue algo que no pasó mucho en mi cabeza, lo típico, me senté al lado del moreno y como siempre, le veía mientras él se descuidaba. Cualquiera en mi lugar habría hecho lo mismo y mucho más tratándose de alguien con su apariencia y físico.

Una que otra sonrisilla estúpida se dibujaba sobre mi rostro, más de alguna fue advertida por él, cosa que le desconcertaba pero prefería ignorarlo. Llegando a casa mi madre nos recibió como a un par de pequeños que regresan después de años, apretando mis mejillas frente a Shadow mientras este solo sonreía.

-hola cielo –sonrió mi madre tomando mi rostro entre sus manos –veo que trajiste contigo a un apuesto jovencito –le vio ella, plantándose un mohín sobre su rostro-

-mamá –susurré sonrojado-

Ante la aclamación de mi madre, el, de un modo muy cortés, realizó una pequeña reverencia mientras sonreía ampliamente; si mi madre no hubiese apartado mi rostro a donde nadie lo veía ambos hubieran visto mi rostro teñirse de más de mil tonalidades de rojo, una acción así solo merecía ser apreciada con lentitud y mejor como él se mantenía, parecía que me encontraba frente a un miembro de la realeza y su elegante caminar era algo con lo que me deleitaba cada mañana.

Uno de sus brazos se colocaba ligeramente inclinado sobre su espalda, su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y su amplia sonrisa; me encantaba verle así, tanto que mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza para evitar gritar. De inmediato desvié la mirada al percatarme de que levantaría la vista de nuevo. Tal acto no pasaba desapercibido ante mi madre quien se encontraba muy complacida con tal caballerosidad, ella sonreía dulcemente mientras veía como el erizo se incorporaba.

-pero que caballero –sonrió –Sonic ¿Por qué tu no haces algo así? –Me preguntó viéndome con gracia-

-ha, pues porque… -no sabía que responder o mejor dicho, que respuesta dar de las miles que se me ocurrían, claro, ninguna que ella o Shadow pudieran escuchar –yo, no soy muy bueno siendo tan caballero como Shadow –dije apenado-

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó sobre su rostro y el de mi madre, después de que ambos me vieran con gracia el erizo como la noche continúo.

-él podría si lo quisiera hacer, después de todo, la apariencia ya la tiene –sonrió al momento que me veía-

¡Por dios! No podía ser verdad ¿me estaba alagando? ¿Eso hacía? ¿De verdad? No lo creía y si lo hacía me resultaba imposible, era quizá que yo me lo estaba tomando más a pecho de lo que alguien lo aria pero me resultaba demasiado para ser solo una coincidencia más. Mi corazón palpitaba con premura y velocidad, no era solo eso, por la velocidad de mis latidos mi rostro se pintaba de un tenue color carmín. Notando todo lo que me sucedía mi madre había creído que se encontraba ante un caso de fiebre o algo por el estilo, a lo que dijo muy preocupada.

-cariño ¿te encuentras bien? Estas rojo –apresurada por la preocupación se acercó hacia mí y con todo el cariño maternal, tocó mi rostro-

-estoy bien madre, no es nada te lo juro –me apresuré a responder con toda la pena que ese momento merecía-

-yo creo que solo necesita descansar unos momentos señora –así pues, Shadow me tomo la mano para llevarme hacia mi habitación –no se preocupe, quizá solo este asoleado –sonrió viendo a mi madre-

-¿tú crees? –preguntó incrédula y confusa-

-por supuesto que sí, no hay de qué preocuparse –sonrió confiado-

Ninguno de los dos me dejaba opinar, si mi madre decía "reposo" Shadow apoyaba su idea y si él decía "dormir" ella hacía lo mismo, no era justo, el del "problema" era yo y en su lugar me tenían allí como el pequeño que no sabe nada y todo por culpa de un sonrojo feroz que se había adueñado de mis mejillas.

Por la fuerza fui arrastrado hasta mi habitación, Shadow me llevaba con la mochila en mano. Una vez dentro, arrojó su bolso al piso mientras me pedía que tomara asiento sobre mi cama, momentos más tarde se encontraba a mi lado haciéndome compañía.

-bueno Sonic –dijo frotando sus manos un poco –lamento que no estés bien, creo que tendremos de dejar el trabajo para otro día –afirmó, tomando la perilla de la puerta entre sus manos-

Un helado vacío recorría mi ser al verle realizar esa acción, no quería que partiera así como sin nada, por más que no fuéramos mas que compañeros de clase, pero por alguna extraña he inexplicable razón que ni yo mismo entendía, necesitaba que se quedara por lo menos un rato más y verle partir me hacía sentir un hueco en el corazón.

Mi voz temblaba horriblemente, al igual que mi mano al tratar de impedir que se fuera de allí. Todo era muy un tanto estúpido, en primera, se marchaba solo porque creía que yo me encontraba mal cuando en verdad solo había sido un sonrojo que el mismo había causado pero eso no lo podía saber el.

-Shadow –dije temeroso –no, aun no te vayas, además, me encuentro perfectamente bien –afirmé, viendo cómo se detenía ante la puerta-

-Sonic, sé que te encuentras muy entusiasmado por el proyecto pero podemos quedar otro día, igual, falta un poco para entregarlo –dijo al momento de darse media vuelta para verme-

-pero… -insistí nervioso –no quiero quedarme solo, seria aburrido –excusé apenado-

-si eso era lo que querías lo hubieras dicho –afirmó con seriedad –no tengo nada más que hacer así que puedo quedarme un rato contigo

Se sentó a mi lado, no lo creía, se había quedado a mi lado mientras hablábamos de cualquier cosa he incluso había mandado al carajo el trabajo. En esos momentos daba las gracias al feroz sonrojo que momentos atrás me había hecho la vida un mar de problemas pero que ahora me presentaba una muy buena oportunidad de abstenerme del proyecto y preguntar a Shadow cualquier cosa.

Me contaba muy pocas cosas de su pasado y de su vida actual, tal parecía que no deseaba revelarme mucho ¿y cómo no? Yo no era más que un nuevo alumno que se había vuelto agradable ente sus ojos pero solo eso y con el tiempo yo esperaba llegar a convertirme en un amigo del de pelaje oscuro y así poder conocerle mejor.

-¿Por qué has entrado al colegio? Según yo, tu eres nuevo también en la cuidad –dijo viéndome-

-a, pues, me mudé aquí junto a con mi familia porque mi padre encontró un muy buen empleo aquí, el colegio es bueno así que me inscribieron en él. Básicamente ese es el motivo –dije sonriente-

-supongo que si –se quedó pensando un par de segundos, con la mirada fija sobre mi cama –y bueno Sonic, por lo que veo te ha ido muy bien en el colegio. Ya sabes: tienes amigos y eso-

-la verdad que sí, no me ha ido excelente pero si, podría decirse que mis amigos son muy buena onda conmigo –sonreí viéndole atento –me gusta mucho la forma de actuar que tiene cada uno de ellos. O y también están los que me llaman "pollito" ¡Dios! Eso sí que es un problema –sonreí burlonamente –si mal no recuerdo tus amigos me han bautizado con ese apodo –una sonrisa de medio lado se plasmó sobre mi rostro mientras veía al erizo azabache con el rabillo del ojo-

-ha, bueno ya les conoces, Scourge es todo un gilipollas cuando quiere serlo, y Espio, o que decir de mi amigo, por nada del mundo le cuentes algo de lo que pueda reírse en el futuro –aclaró realizando ademanes con las manos, negando con sus brazos frente a el-

-eso creo –dije entre risillas –quiero decirte que el apodo no me ofende pero tampoco me simpatiza, es algo así como…una especie de disgusto agradable –trataba de expresarme del mejor modo posible sin obtener buenos resultados, por lo que veía, no me había dado a entender muy bien ante la mirada del moreno-

Realizaba acciones con mis manos frente a mi cuerpo, trataba de hacer que las palabras fluyeran por mis labios mientras agitaba las palmas de mis manos en son de tirar de una pequeña cuerda invisible que movería el molino dentro de mi garganta y aria fluir las expresiones correctas cual agua de río.

-¿disgusto agradable? –Levantó una ceja, viéndome con ironía-

-sí, es algo así como: es una cosa que no te es muy cómodo pero te sientes por lo menos familiarizado con ello y de algún modo te vincula con algo –solté seguro de lo que decía-

-¿sabes qué? No te entiendo una polla pero…viendo que te gusta o por lo menos no te desagrada dejare que te sigan llamando así, después de todo, a mis amigos no les eres muy molesto pero ojo, tampoco agradable –se encogió de hombros, riendo mientras hablaba-

-con eso me basta –dije sonriendo –por lo menos no me odian. Y sabes que, el apodo ese es mejor que el que mi madre usaba para referirse a mi ¿recuerdas cual es? –de un modo cortante, a mi cabeza llegó la imagen de la murciélago y de un modo sospechoso comencé a preguntar por ella –oye, ahora que mencionas a tus amigos… ¿Quién es la murciélago blanca que estaba a tu lado? –Pregunté cual colegiala celosa, colocando mis brazos frente a mi pecho, cruzándolos-

-¿Rouge? ¿Por qué tan interesado? –Realizó una mueca de disgusto ante la pregunta-

-¿he? No, no es nada. Ya sabes, soy nuevo y no conozco a todos y bueno…pensé que si te preguntaba cómo se llama tendría otro nombre de nuestros compañeros de clase dentro de mi cabeza –excuse de manera rápida-

No obstante, la respuesta ante ello no había dejado del todo satisfecho al erizo a mi lado. Su rostro reflejaba intriga, y poca conformidad con lo que había salido de mis labios.

-si solo era eso ya sabes que su nombre es Rouge –respondió después de rato-

_-"¿y a mí eso de que carajo que sirve?"_ –Pensé con molestia _–"si quisiera saber su nombre cualquier idiota me lo hubiese dicho" _–la intriga me abrumaba. No permitía que se asomara ni por un momento a ver la realidad, no, la escondía detrás de mí iris –oh, ya veo –respondí simplemente-

-si –dijo de igual modo-

Odiaba que el silencio se apoderara de la habitación cuando me encontraba a su lado, no era como los silencios entre mis amigos, a diferencia del resto, los momentos en que el sonido se esfumaba entre Shadow y yo, eran abrumadores, asfixiantes y luchaban por oprimirte lentamente con el peso de la incomodidad; eso mismo ocurría en esos momentos, pero gracias a mi poca o mejor dicho, nula capacidad para guardar silencio, comencé de nuevo.

-vaya Shadow, me sorprende que sea tu amiga, lo digo porque no te había visto con ella antes –dije intentando restarle importancia al asunto aunque por dentro me moría de curiosidad-

-¿Por qué te resulta extraño? –Preguntó –sí, somos amigos pero no muy, muy, cercanos, ella es algo así como…una amiga ¿Cómo se dice? –Posó su mano sobre su mentón, agachó la mirada pensativo y preguntó –no, no me llega la respuesta. En otras palabras, ella y yo somos como una especie de amigos con beneficios, claro, no demasiados –aclaro sonriéndome-

-oh, qué bien –una falsa sonrisa se plasmó sobre mi rostro mientras le veía-

Por dentro me encontraba teniendo pensamientos un poco psicópatas para alguien como yo, no sabía muy bien la razón pero sabía que eso que Shadow hacía no era correcto, necesitaba una fuerte reprimenda que claro, yo no se la daría gracias a que no era uno de sus amigos más cercanos. Mi cabeza se encontraba atando cabos por ningún lugar, solo lograba hacerme un mar de ideas revueltas y como resultado: tenía una ligera repulsión y un poco de coraje hacia ese erizo.

-no Sonic, no es tan grandioso como piensas. Me refiero a que sí, ser amigos es súper pero con ella es distinto, tu sabes, me trata como si fuésemos algo mas o eso en ocasiones pero no es como si fuéramos algo formal, no –respondió con seriedad-

_-"cállate de una vez" _–pedía mentalmente –te entiendo, ¿pero ella quieres ser tu novia? –insistí viéndole-

-¡no tengo idea! –respondió negando-

-¿pero tú quieres que lo sean? –Insistí de nuevo-

-¿a qué viene eso? Sonic, creo que nos salimos del tema, el tema era que supieras como se llama no que te contara mi vida íntima o lo que ella desea. –Menciono restando toda importancia al asunto-

-vale, perdona –dije –pero bueno. Debes quererla si permites que algo así pase –dije fingiendo poco interés-

-o solo atracción física ¿quizá? –Complementó mi oración con esas palabras –tío sí que me causas gracia. Lo que pasa con Rouge es punto y aparte, no le doy importancia porque es una amiga, una muy buena amiga pero ella no sabe hasta dónde llegar, eso es todo, de ahí en más es muy buena –sonrió-

-claro, es como Amy conmigo, solo somos amigos pero ella es muy cariñosa –sonreí tratando de imaginar que así era-

-exacto –respondió finalmente-

Gracias a dios que era así, ya estaba a punto de lanzarme contra la pared a darme de topes por ninguna razón. Un suspiro de alivio salió de mis labios por saber la verdad acerca de aquella chica, por lo menos sabía que solo era su amiga y que era igual que Amy con migo, solo un cariño entre amigos, eso era todo ¿verdad? Según el erizo azabache así era, gracias al cielo que era así.

* * *

-y ¡tada! El cap. Esta terminado, hay me tarde un poco más de lo planeado porque. Numero uno: no estaba en mi casa, Dos: no tenía mi lap, Tres: Sonic no se decidía se hablar o no XD no, hablando en serio, tenía un pequeñísimo problema con el cap. Pero ya se arregló y espero os haya gustado.

-Odios, si, esperamos que les gustara porque si que le fue mal a la hermana por terminarlo, ya sabemos, problemas, y bla, bla, bla.

-hasta aquí Nayi (por el momento) nos vemos.


	5. Chapter 5

_-Después de todo solo es tu amigo… -susurraba una voz serena-_

_-no, no es así, no somos ni siquiera eso –respondía-_

Me resultaba ilógico estar como un completo idiota las veinticuatro horas del día por alguien que apenas y conocía, no era para nada común en mí, resultaba incoherente de mi parte pensar mucho en algo o alguien, normalmente no lo hacía y creía que jamás lo aria pero tal parecía que Shadow planeaba otra cosa.

Sus betas carmín me hacían suspirar del mismo modo que su elegante caminar y su extraño modo de ser; en pocas ocasiones me había deleitado con su sonrisa pero las pocas veces que lo había hecho eran para mí lo más maravilloso que pude encontrar al entrar allí.

Una semana era el tiempo trascurrido entre el día en el cual me encontraba con el erizo de piel oscura…una semana en la cual habían ocurrido sucesos extraños y un tanto reveladores, por ello me refiero a lo dicho por Scourge ¿a qué se refería ese erizo?

Mientras pensaba en ello una recuerdo se plantó sobre mi cabeza: hoy era la dichosa fiesta que se encontraban organizando Shadow y sus colegas, seguro que a mis amigos no les gustaría eso.

Un suspiro escapaba de mis labios, necesitaba decirlo, quería ir a aquella fiesta y no porque todos irían, sentía que alguien importante estaría allí, esa era la razón, era obvio que me refería a Shadow, a su mirada carmín, su piel tenuemente bronceada, su sonrisa que solo me había permitido ver un par de veces…solo por él.

Junto a mí se encontraban mis amigos muy sonrientes porque habíamos quedado para ir a tomar alguna malteada y de paso ir al cine, la plaza e ir a jugar video juegos a casa de mi amigo Silver. Caminábamos fuera del colegio, mis acompañantes sonreían conmigo tras cada paso dado, fue entonces cuando sin razón alguna giré mi cabeza hacia la derecha encontrándome con el erizo oscuro recostado sobre el barandal del colegio, apenas se percató de mí, se acercó a nosotros a paso lento. Verle caminar hacia mi hacia que me dejara de mover, acto que extrañó un poco a mis amigos pero todo valió la pena.

-Sonic –llamó viéndome a la cara – ¿A dónde te diriges tío? –Se unió al grupo colocándose a mi lado-

-nos dirigíamos a casa –respondí señalando a mis compañeros con el pulgar-

-¿no habíamos quedado para el trabajo? –Cuestiono dándoles una mirada fría a mis amigos-

-pensé que estarías con tus amigos…ya sabes, en la fiesta –dije viéndole mientras mi corazón temblaba-

-ha, eso, es curioso porque iré pero hasta más tarde, primero quería ir contigo como habíamos quedado porque…bueno te dije que iríamos –metió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón-

¿Era verdad lo que decía? ¿Se perdería más de la mitad de su fiesta por mí? ¡Dios! No podía serlo, me encontraba de nuevo haciendo conclusiones que solo me beneficiaban a mí pero quizá eso no era verdad ¿o sí?

Inevitablemente sonreí, quería que fuera conmigo pero luego pensé en mis amigos ¿Qué les diría a ellos?

-entonces ¿vas? –Pregunté atento a sus acciones-

-vale, hombre si ya habíamos quedado –sacó las manos de sus bolsillos en una acción rápida para después extenderlas-

-ha, verdad –sonreí torpemente –chicos –dije viendo a mis amigos – ¿os parece si adelanto el trabajo con Shadow y vosotros hacéis algo sin mí? –pregunte viéndoles-

Intercambiaron miradas, estaba claro que no deseaban eso pero si no había más remedio tendrían que aceptar. Tardaron un poco en responder, deduje que no era de su agrado, mas, aun así aceptaron.

-está bien, pasaremos por ti en un par de horas –respondió mi rojo amigo con desgano –espero que estés listo-

-nos vemos Sonic –sonrió Amy-

-hasta luego –dijo mi hermano el zorro y Silver-

-de verdad lo lamento chicos –traté de excusar con una sonrisa como la que se da a alguien cuando has hecho algo mal-

-no hay problema –respondió el plateado-

Aquellas palabras fueron las ultimas en ser pronunciadas por ellos ya que más tarde nos dejaron a solas, caminando hasta mi casa, habíamos perdido el bus escolar. Noté como una pequeña sonrisa realizaba presencia sobre el semblante de Shadow al ver como mis amigos se alejaban resignados, cosa que me disgustó un poco.

-¿tu madre estará en tu casa verdad? –inició preguntando-

-claro que si ¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunté viéndole-

-tus amigos dijeron que pasarían por ti en un par de horas, creo que en una hora podemos adelantar el proyecto y la otra descansamos yendo a tomar algo o dando una vuelta por allí ¿Qué dices? –me vio a los ojos, su mirada carmesí se plantaba sobre la mía-

Necesitaba un buen bofetón o que alguien me sacara de aquella ilusión, al parecer era verdad lo que mis oídos escuchaban y por dios que era una de las miles de cosas que había imaginado que podrían llegar a pasar. Sin dudarlo, respondí.

-claro, me parece perfecto –dije al instante-

-genial. Quería saber si estaría tu madre para que le pidas permiso y no se preocupe si no estás –dijo atento-

Yo le veía como un completo idiota mientras sonreía del mismo modo. Mi mirada delineaba el contorno de su rostro que se iluminaba por la luz solar, me parecía estar frente a la perfección he inevitablemente suspiré.

-ya le había comentado que no estaría en casa por unas horas y dijo que estaba bien pero ahora iremos allá así que está bien –sonreí viéndole-

-grandioso, podemos entonces fugarnos –comentó sonriendo-

Aquella era una de las pocas ocasiones en las cuales me permitía apreciar su sonrisa y por dios que no desperdiciaría la ocasión echando a perder el momento con un de mis ya conocidos comentarios infantiles, tenía que comportarme bien ante él.

-al parecer podemos –crucé mis brazos tras mi espalda, sonriendo cual niño en navidad-

-¿de verdad quieres o me estas bromeando? –preguntó sin dejar de reír-

-si tú quieres yo quiero –respondí ruborizado-

-me resultas muy gracioso Sonic –dije viéndome con atención –eres diferente a las personas que conozco y estoy seguro que de igual modo te comportaras diferente –suspiró retirando la mirada-

Nada de eso parecía ser verdad, mi rostro se iluminada escuchando eso, suspiros erran arrancados de mi ser con solo ese par de palabras y yo sentía reducirme a nada dejándome moldear a su gusto, me sentía incapaz de reusarme a lo que me pidiera y estaba seguro que aria lo que el deseara en esos momento. Mi actitud era con él era algo extraño en mí, jamás me hubiese comportado de esa forma pero por algún extraño motivo que yo desconocía me rendía ante ello.

-¿te resulto diferente? –pregunté con afán de seguirle escuchando-

-pero claro, ningún tío me ha hecho preguntas por todo y actúas muy confiado con todos –respondió sinceramente –con todos menos conmigo, es como si tuvieras miedo ¿Por qué? –preguntó rascándose el mentón con el pulgar-

Era verdad eso: el primer día que le conocí me comporté con él al igual que con todos pero mientras el tiempo corría yo me arrinconaba en el pánico que deseaba abrazarme al estar junto a Shadow.

-no, no es así –dije intentando escudarme-

-venga tío que si, al principio no pero más tarde si y de hecho, al parecer ahora mismo lo estás haciendo –dijo burlonamente-

Era verdad, me encontraba de nuevo acorralado entre la ansiedad, los nervios, miedo y pánico. Rasqué mi oreja con el meñique para después sonreírle impulsándome por la confianza que me acompañaba en todo momento pero que por alguna razón se marchaba con la llegada de Shadow.

Mi sonrisa se agrandaba por lo apenado que me encontraba en esos momentos pero ante sus ojos parecía una de confianza, o eso creía yo.

-alguien como tu merece ser tratado diferente –dije tratando de sonar confiado-

-¿así? ¿Cómo? Alejándote diez kilómetros ¿verdad? –prepuso bromeándome-

-"de hecho no" –pensaba sonriente –la verdad, la verdad –dije sonriéndole al igual que el a mí –solo cinco, con eso basta –le sonreí viéndole con el rabillo del ojo-

-oh Sonic –realizó ademanes con la mano en son de juego –eso si dolió azulito

Me había llamado "azulito" y bromeaba conmigo, ya era oficial, éramos amigos y eso era justo yo quería. Sonreí viéndole divertido.

Faltaba poco para llegar a mi hogar, fue en ese momento en que Shadow se volvió más silencioso comenzando a cesar nuestras bromas y con ellas las risas; me extrañaba un poco que se silenciara al ver que llegábamos a mi casa pero no realicé ningún comentario.

Le obsequié una sonrisa, en lugar de entrar a mi hogar como él lo esperaba, le guie al patio trasero, cosa que le resulto extraña, más, no realizo protesta alguna y continuó siguiéndome. Al llegar a ese sitio nos encontramos con mi madre colocando algunas plantas en el jardín, si algo amaba mi madre, era la jardinería. Me acerqué a ella: portaba un pantalón color café claro y una blusa azul celeste, sin olvidar sus guantes de jardinería y su ya típico sombrero.

-hola cielo –dijo sonriente, dejando su trabajo de lado-

-hola madre –sonreí viéndola-

-buenas tardes señora –saludó cordialmente el erizo azabache-

-oh, has traído a Shadow. Qué bien, os prepararía un bocadillo pero estoy llena de polvo –golpeó ambas manos, mostrando que era verdad. Una nubecilla de polvo se revelaba tras la acción-

-no hay problema madre, Shadow y yo queríamos ir por una malteada así que despreocúpate –al escuchar eso, mi madre regresó a su acción-

-muy bien cariño solo no llegues tarde y por lo que más quieras, No comas chocolate de más –dijo suplicante mientras me veía-

-no hay de qué preocuparse, además, solo es una malteada –afirme seguro de lo que decía-

-bien –respondió –pero por si acaso. Shadow ¿arias el favor de cuidar que Sonic no coma mucha azúcar? –preguntó viéndole-

-le prometo que no lo ara –asintió sonriéndole-

-gracias. Bien, podéis iros-

Durante el recorrido de regreso a la calle, el moreno erizo de mirada carmesí no paraba de verme con cierto grado de duda, lo reflejaba su mirada, sin mencionar el cómo me veía como si tratara de examinarme con la mirada, fue en ese momento que me animé a preguntar.

-¿pasa algo? –dije viéndole-

-¿Por qué tu madre dice que no comas mucha azúcar? –soltó inmediatamente-

-…según ella, me descontrolo un poco después de una dosis indebida de azúcar –dije rascándome la nuca bastante apenado-

-¿es una broma? –Preguntó socarronamente –te entendería si fuera alcohol pero ¿azúcar? ¡Hombre! ¡No has vivido! –dijo burlonamente-

Me ruborizaba tras lo que él me decía, quería demostrarle a Shadow que yo ya no era un niño y que podía hacer cosas para personas mayores pero en realidad no era así, yo seguía siendo un niñato desorbitado que no sabía muchas cosas de la vida y que aun creía vagamente en los cuentos de hadas.

-he, no es eso –solté rápidamente en un intento de defenderme –eso cree ella porque me cuida mucho pero no es verdad –dije con rapidez-

-Sonic, no es malo si te ocurren cosas con el azúcar –dijo viéndome sereno-

-¿a no? –pregunte con ilusiones de que comprendiera-

-así es, solo te ves ante la sociedad como todo un niñato pero está bien –mencionó con sorna-

De inmediato una mueca de disgusto me invadió el rostro ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme eso?! Después de que yo le había idealizado como un amigo que seguro después se convertiría en uno cercano y él me decía eso, estaba a punto de estallar, fue entonces que el detuvo su caminata y continuó.

-pero ¿sabes? No es tan malo, eres un niño en medio de una sociedad "adulta" por así decirlo. Toda la población esta degenerada y sería bueno que todos fueran un poco como tú, un niño, pero no es así y eso es lo que te hace especial –finalmente, una sonrisa se vio sobre su rostro-

El ceño fruncido que se plantaba sobre mi semblante se vio desvanecido al mismo tiempo que se sustituía por un rostro sonrojado y una mirada de ilusión que resplandecía sobre mis orbes verdosos.

-¿de verdad crees eso? –dije ruborizado-

-claro que sí, tu rostro se ilumina con aires infantiles –respondió susurrando, viéndome fijamente a la cara-

Yo me acercaba a él con lentitud, impulsado por un instinto autónomo que no preguntaba antes de actuar; mientras un movimiento casi imperceptible era realizado por ambos, noté como una flecha de neón regresaba a la realidad al oscuro, provocando que este se alejara con velocidad.

-sigamos –propuso volviendo a su actitud seria-

Sin poder emitir protesta alguna, asentí siguiéndole muy de cerca. Reacomodé un poco mis púas, echando hacia atrás algunas que se encontraban alborotadas por el viento que soplaba sin cuidado por ese rumbo. Suspiré pesadamente, pensando en lo que iba a hacer.

Caminábamos por la plaza buscando un lugar en donde poder comer algún helado o probar una malteada, después, encontramos una heladería en donde encontrábamos variedades de dulces, helados, malteadas y caramelos macizos, un sueño para todo niño amante del azúcar.

Me senté junto a Shadow en una mesa cuadrada que tenía asientos en ambos lados de esta, se observaba que era para bastantes personas pero en ese momento solo éramos él y yo. Él se encontraba frente a mí, con la mirada fija en la mesa mientras yo intentaba hacer platica de donde no podía.

-Shadow ¿Qué vas a ordenar? –pregunté inquieto-

-en realidad no tengo ganas de nada, solo estoy aquí por ti –respondió levantando la vista-

-yo… -dije sin saber cómo continuar, realmente o tampoco deseaba nada –tampoco es como si yo quisiera, me refiero a que no tengo antojo de nada –respondí viéndole-

-entonces ¿Por qué vinimos aquí? –cuestiono viéndome-

-yo lo hacía por ti, pensé que quería algo y… -fui interrumpido por el-

-no pienses, pregunta –dijo serio –si no vas a pedir nada será mejor que nos vayamos

No me había permitido decir más, en su lugar salió del establecimiento dejándome atrás por poco ya que después le seguí cabizbajo. Me sentía mal por el modo en que me había hablado, me resultaban un poco hirientes sus palabras y no solo eso, el modo en que lo decía.

Quería preguntar a donde nos dirigíamos pero algo me lo impedía, sentía miedo por su respuesta y no deseaba disgustarlo, era lo menos que quería en esos momento, que él se molestara por algo que no tenía importancia pero que ante sus oídos era molesto. Como si hubiera leído mi mente, pregunto deteniéndose en seco.

-¿A dónde se supone que vamos ahora? –Preguntó con seriedad-

Me encogí de hombros cabizbajo, realizando una mueca cual niño regañado.

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto serio notándome callado-

-no es nada –respondí después de unos momentos-

No dijo nada, en su lugar se acercó a mí mientras me veía detenidamente, después de eso me obligó a levantar la mirada tomándome del mentón para que le viera, una vez así, me sonrió cálidamente.

-no eres tú, mi carácter es así –susurro viéndome-

¿Él lo sabía? La respuesta era un definitivo si, se encontraba enterado que lo que me lastimaba era su implacable carácter que se encontraba repleto de seriedad y en ocasiones le volvía callado y malhumorado. Le sonreí de nuevo, devolviéndole una cálida sonrisa.

Por lo menos sabía que él no lo había hecho para hacerme sentir mal, era simplemente su manera de ser y no podía reprocharle por ello. Le sonreí, me soltó y seguimos caminando por la plaza mientras él me contaba algunas cosas.

De verdad no sabía que a él simplemente le gustaba el estar solo pero le gustaba pasar tiempo con personas que le querían por lo que eran, ellos eran sus amigos, Scourge, Mephiles, Espio, Mighty y aunque me costara aceptarlo, también Rouge, no sabía porque me daban ganas de decirle a esa chica que se alejara de él cuando les veía juntos.

Nos encontrábamos sentado en una banca de la plaza, admirando el paisaje y ciertamente mis amigos se habían demorado mucho en llegar así que optamos por irnos. Durante nuestro recorrido pasamos frente a la casa de la murciélago de curvas pronunciadas, al instante nos advirtieron y ella salió tras nosotros con una sonrisa agrandada.

-Shadow, cielo ¿porque no habías venido? –se acercó hasta él y le tomó del brazo arrastrándolo hasta la fiesta que a juzgar por el ruido era muy buena-

Me quedé para allí, estático hasta que él se acercó hasta mí mientras le sonreía a Rouge diciéndole:

-el viene conmigo –sonrió tomándome del brazo-

Antes de entrar a la casa de la murciélago pude ver como mis amigos pasaban justo frente a nosotros, ellos me veían fijamente con mirada de reproche y negación, sin dejarme explicar nada, Shadow me sonrió acercándome hacia el mientras ambos entrabamos a la fiesta guiados por Rouge.

Me encontraba tragando saliva en esos momentos ¿Qué dirían mis amigos mañana? Me preocupaba todo lo que ellos pudieran decir y lo peor ¿si se molestaban? ¿Qué pasaría? No podía soportarlo más me dolería que se molestaran conmigo, no quería que eso pasara.

El azabache se acercó a mí, en medio de los gritos, bebidas alcohólicas, la música y todo el desorden que se llevaba a cabo, yo solo podía distinguir su mirada y su sonrisa, su bella sonrisa y su precioso caminar mientras se me acercaba; antes que llegara hasta mí, uno de sus compinches le tomo por los hombros, rodeándole con alegría, era Scourge, a él se unió Mephiles y más tarde Espio.

-oh miren el pollito –Grito alegremente, señalándome con fervor-

-¿lo has traído? –Pregunto con picardía el erizo de betas plomo –mira que pillo tío

-ya calmaos ahora –pidió apenado el moreno-

Todos se me acercaron revolviéndome las púas, haciéndome bromas por el seudónimo que me había dado e insinuándole cosas a Shadow, mismas que no yo no lograba entender muy bien.

-Shadow por que no bailamos –preguntó guiñándole un ojo el camaleón-

-si Shadow, venga, sabes que quieres –dijo el erizo verde –eso sí, nada de reggaetón –murmuro burlón-

-vale –dijo Shadow con sorna –me habéis convencido-

Todo se dirigieron a la pista, la música del momento era rápida y alocada, no por ello dejaba de haber parejas que aprovechaban el ritmo para apegarse y frotarse con rapidez a los cuerpos de sus parejas.

-¿quieres bailar Sonic? –Preguntó haciéndome ademanes con la cabeza-

No me negaría, sería la acción más estúpida que podía realizar y no lo aria, me acerque a el sonriéndole con la piel rojiza por el ardiente rubor que trepaba por mis mejillas y me coloqué a su lado.

-claro –dije sonriéndole-

Nos encontrábamos en la pista, él se me aceraba bailando incansablemente. Su cuerpo se menaba con tal armonía y me deleitaba con cada movimiento que hacía, la música acelerada y los movimientos que se desplazaban acorde a los sonidos eran un espectáculo digno de admirar. Trataba de no perder el ritmo de la canción pero no me era muy sencillo por lo distraído que me encontraba, mis caderas se movían con torpeza y al parecer eso le divertía a Shadow porque carcajeaba lentamente levantando el rostro al techo para después tomarme del brazo, envolverme con el mismo y hacerme girar sobre la pista.

Sus amigos risoteaban al ver las acciones que realizaba y como respondía yo pero ante todo ello Shadow no se inmutaba, todo lo contrario, sonreía y con más ímpetu me invitaba a bailar a su lado; no me negaría, la música era un excelente estimulante y me acerqué de nuevo a él apegándome a su cuerpo mientras me meneaba con movimientos de cintura y cadera, de igual modo él se me acercaba rozando su pecho con el mío.

-¿te diviertes azulito? –pregunto sonriéndome-

-como nunca –grité extasiado por la música y el ambiente-

Las horas pasaban, no sabía cuánto llevaba bailando junto a Shadow, la luna abrazaba el firmamento al igual que yo al cuerpo exhausto del oscuro, ambos nos encontrábamos cansados por tanto bailar y la fiesta estaba legando a su punto más sexy en donde todos comenzaban a besarse apasionadamente he irse a lugares mas privados como la cocina, el patio, las esquinas de la fiesta, el… ¡¿el baño?! Este lugar sí que estaba tomando un curso extraño; claro, no podía quejarme, el ambiente era exquisito para mí y el moreno erizo que aturdía mis sentidos con su baile.

* * *

-muy bien, muy bien o me regresó –sonrió –espero os haya gustado, ya sabes, si te gustó comenta y si no te gusto…también comenta, es bueno saber si algo le falta a mi fic ;)

-hole…hole soy yo de nuevo…Nery :D ya sabemos, tomatazo, comentario bueno o preguntas aquí abajo está el formato para dejar reviews


	6. Chapter 6

A la mañana siguiente me encontraba recostado sobre el sofá de mi sala, aturdido de más y con un suave dolor de cabeza, como si no hubiese dormido lo suficiente o me hubiese atacado una horda de jugadores de futbol americano.

No recordaba mucho de lo ocurrido en aquella loca fiesta. Me percaté de la hora, faltaba poco para entrar al colegio así que como pude, me arreglé, tomé mis cosas y partí directo al cole.

Lo primero que vi fueron los rostro decepcionados de mis amigos, estaba a poco de explicarles que no me había divertido y que les había echado de menos sin saber si mis palabras eran verdaderas pero antes de hacerlo, frente a mí, se encontraba Scourge y Espio, palmeándome la espalda con gracia.

-veamos cuando te paras de nuevo en una de nuestras fiestas tío –sonrió animado el camaleón-

-así es amigo, los pasitos de baile que traes nadie los iguala –atendió el verdoso-

-gracias tíos –respondí en voz baja, aplastando mis orejas-

Una sonrisa de nerviosismo se plasmó sobre mi rostro, mis amigos habían escuchado todo y no desearían perdonarme, si es que se encontraban molestos conmigo: estaba casi seguro que así era.

Me les acercaba como un perro que había sido regañado por su amo, bajaba mis orejas con pena al verles tan tristes y que yo en lugar de ir con ellos me largara a la mejor fiesta de mi vida, aunque no recordaba mucho, pero había sido estupenda. Le sonreí a mis amigos, estaba a poco de sentarme junto a ellos cuando lo vi, majestuosamente realizaba entrada en el aula, sin previo aviso me flechó con una de sus perfectas sonrisa y se acercó a mi cual perfecta fiera.

Por un momento yo pensaba en: "mis amigos entienden si les dejo un rato, solo un momento, Shadow se acerca" pero borré toda posibilidad de hacerles eso, no podía, simplemente estaría siendo un egoísta y no podía hacerles eso, no a ellos. Por lo visto Shadow tenía planes opuestos a los míos, él se me aceraba, congelándome tras cada paso.

No me movía no un centímetro, esperaba a que se acercara más a mí. Como lo pensaba, me rodeó de los hombros con su brazo, me sonrió un poco mientras carcajeaba lentamente cerca de mi oído.

-me divertí mucho anoche –sonrió viéndome-

-estuvo guay la fiesta –dije riendo tontamente-

-¿quién lo pensaría? Te creía santo y te pillo diablito –musitó burlonamente –quizá y a la próxima te vengas de nuevo –ofreció serenamente-

-seguro –me apresuré a responder –no faltaría por nada –al decir eso de inmediato quería retractarme, la frase incluía también a mis amigos-

Bajé la mirada por vergüenza al verles a la cara, no me atrevía después de dejarles plantados y todo por mi impotencia de no poder negarle nada a Shadow. Me acercaba a ellos con la mirada baja, necesitaba hablarles pero no podía hacerlo si los amigos del erizo de mirada rubí y el mismo se me acercaban a cada momento a invitarme de nuevo a alguna de sus fiestas o palmearme la espalda mientras comentaban lo bien que la habían pasado. Debo admitir que no me desagradaba empezar a formar parte de su círculo pero también necesitada de mis amigos, de quienes creyeron en mi desde un principio.

Durante todas las clases no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar ni siquiera con Silver, que era quien se sentaba al lado mío. La razón de tenerles tan apartados era que Shadow no paraba de hacerme sonrojar y yo no detendría el bello momento en que el comenzaba a hablarme, no era capaz de decirle que no a nada que el gustara y si le gustaba hablar con migo yo hablaría hasta enmudecer.

La hora de receso apenas comenzaba. No tardamos en salir del lugar y Shadow se encontraba conmigo en el medio de una conversación así que nos fuimos juntos. De nuevo dejaba a mis colegas solos y una vez más el motivo era el erizo de franjas carmesí, simplemente no podía evitarlo, era muy irresistible su compañía.

Estando en la cafetería me pido que me sentara a su lado, lo cual por cierto acepté con alegría. En lugar de comer tranquilamente como acostumbraba hacerlo me dedicaba a verle y sonreír como un completo retrasado, no podía evitarlo y verle me lo impedía aún más.

-Shadow –tomé el cubierto con mi mano, jugueteando con mi comida -¿Qué opinas si…? –No había logrado terminar mi frase a causa de uno de sus amigos-

-Shadow –gritaba palmeándole la espalda –y trajiste de nuevo al pollito –socarronamente me señaló-

-no soy eso –murmuré tomando un bocado-

Se sentó junto a nosotros, tomando lugar al lado de Shadow. El erizo verdoso, que era quien se encontraba a nuestro lado, comenzó a comer rápidamente. Unos instantes más tarde se encontraban con nosotros el resto del grupo, yo me sentía bastante incomodo entre ellos, no comprendía muchos de sus temas de conversación y solo hablaba si ellos me lo pedían, no sabía la razón ni el porque me encontraba tan sumiso. Supuse que era a causa de que no les conocía muy bien y apenas comenzaba a tratar con ellos.

-Scourge, baja ese tenedor ahora –decía con seriedad el erizo de betas plomo, aun sin dejar de comer-

-ha vamos Mephiles, no seas aguafiestas. Solo déjame lanzarle un poquito de comida –pidió viéndole con un gesto de piedad-

Un pesado suspiro tomo lugar en los labios de Shadow, quien después respondió a lo que el erizo verde pedía.

-Scourge, por más que te lo pido sigues con lo mismo… ¿no te cansas de que te dé en la cabeza? –En sus manos sostenía su cubierto, comiendo con calma-

-hablas como si fueras mi padre –murmuro molesto-

-yo soy tu amo si así lo deseo –le volteo a ver, dándole una mirada de autoridad-

Amaba esas miradas por parte del erizo, hacían que se me erizara la piel al verlas. No se encontraba contento el erizo de ojos azules, no le gustaba mucho que le vieran así pero tratándose de Shadow lo mejor era "atarle de manos" para evitar que pudiera defenderse.

-oh bueno –susurró con picardía –ya que tú eres mi padre –esbozaba una sonrisa perversa viendo a Shadow a los ojos con un brillo retador en su mirada –supongo que tengo una madre ¿verdad?

-¿a qué viene eso? –Desvió la mirada, posando su vista el frente-

-bueno, Ya que eres mi padre tienes la obligación de decirme quien es mi madre ¿Quién es? –Le veía con una enorme sonrisa-

El azabache ignoraba lo que decía, de cierto modo un suspiro de alivio inundaba mis pulmones al ver que no le daba respuesta alguna. No conforme con no recibir respuesta, sonrió malvadamente, volteando a ver a Espio.

-¿dime… es Espio? –preguntaba pícaramente-

-púdrete –respondió el camaleón sin tomarle importancia-

-no espera ¿Mighty? –Su sonrisa se agrandaba tras cada nombre-

Shadow permanecía inmutable, comiendo mientras le ignoraba. El solo se dedicaba a comer lentamente.

-yo no le hago a eso –respondió lanzándole budín el mencionado-

-vaya, vaya, entonces debe ser ¿Mephiles? –Soltó una risilla burlona al decir ese nombre-

Como respuesta a su broma el erizo de betas plomo le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, agachándole por el impacto.

-vete al demonio Scourge –murmuró molesto-

El azabache soltó una risilla burlona, había puesto al verdoso en su lugar eso le causaba gracia y como negarlo, a mí también.

-no era para tanto –gritaba sujetándose la cabeza. Después de un momento continuó impaciente –ya lo sé. No queda nadie así que la única opción es que sea tu nueva adquisición, el pollito azulado –susurraba burlonamente, señalándome al mismo tiempo que veía retadoramente a Shadow-

Esas palabras me habían causado un sonrojo inexplicablemente grande, cubría mi rostro entero e incluso mis pequeñas orejitas. Por parte del oscuro solo expandió su mirada, abriendo los ojos de par en par, después de eso se levantó tomando al verde de la camisa del uniforme y le llevó a rastras hasta afuera de la cafetería.

Por parte del resto, incluyéndome, solo seguíamos al erizo con la mirada, sin siquiera terminar de ver el rumbo que este tomaba todos sus amigos siguieron con lo suyo, dejando al verdoso a su suerte. Yo no lo podía evitar, necesitaba saber porque era que le había molestado tanto.

-¿no vais a hacer nada? –pregunté viendo a todos-

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos? –Dijo sarcásticamente el de betas plomo, levantando la mirada-

-no se…algo ¿es acaso que no os preocupa vuestro amigo? –les veía sorprendido-

Todos me vieron fijamente para después encogerse de hombros y continuar de nuevo con sus acciones. Espio y Mighty almorzaban mientras Mephiles hacia no sé qué rayos con su celular. Les vi desconcertado por unos momentos, más tarde, continúe hablando.

-enserio ¿ninguno va hacer nada? –me reacomodé sobre mi lugar, apoyándome de nuevo en mi siento-

-hay la verdad que no entiendo a Shadow –murmuraba tediosamente el de mirada salvaje, tocándose la frente –escucha Sonic, ¿te llamas así verdad? Bueno, el punto es que si Scourge "se metió en problemas" con Shadow lo mejor es dejarles a que lo arreglen como puedan –respondió tomando un bocado de su comida –además, no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer-

-él tiene razón, primero abre la boca –continuo Espio-

-se nota que no conoces a Shadow –se rascaba la cabeza el armadillo, viéndome con gracia –no le aria nada, es como un par de locos que pueden decirse lo que no y luego perdonarse, así funcionan las cosas aquí, no sé cómo te llevaras con tus amigos pero aquí las cosas pasan de este modo –continuaba comiendo-

Bajé la mirada contemplando mi bandeja de comida como si fuera lo más magnifico del mundo. No para de pensar en lo que me decían, no comprendía la mayoría de lo que pasaba en esos momentos, el comportamiento de Shadow podía excusarlo en lo que me había dicho el día anterior: _-no eres tú, mi carácter es así –susurro viéndome_- ese recuerdo vagaba por mi cabeza al pensar en lo acontecido hoy.

Suspiré pesadamente. Tenían razón, no podía entrometerme en cosas que no conocía y el carácter de Shadow era una de las cosas que no conocía para nada. No entendía con claridad a que se referían con "así funcionan las cosas aquí" no lo entendía y estaba seguro que no lo aria hasta que alguien me lo explicara con lujo de detalle pero ¿quién era yo para pedir explicaciones? Decidí callar y esperar a que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad. Me dedique a almorzar.

Unos momentos más tarde ya se encontraba el erizo azabache de vuelta, llevando consigo a Scourge. Ambos entraron de un modo muy común y como si nada hubiese pasado. El oscuro llevaba las manos en sus bolcillos mientras que el verdoso tenía su mano colocada sobre su brazo, llegaba con una sonrisa boba que dejaba ver que le habían dado una lección de vida.

-muy bien ¿Qué le dijiste al bebé? –Preguntaba burlonamente el camaleón-

-no le dije nada solo nos paramos allí afuera y el comenzó a reír como un completo idiota, lo típico –aclaró encogiéndose de hombros-

-típico de Scourge –dijeron burlonamente al unísono-

Me sorprendí al verles de ese modo. Tenían razón, las cosas siempre se arreglan entre ellos y yo me encontraba preocupado por lo que pudiese ocurrir al ver a Shadow molesto. Yo sonreía suavemente al ver todo solucionado, me quedaba claro que tenían una muy buena amistad.

El receso había terminado y después de un par de clases aburridas era turno de que fuéramos al gimnasio a practicar uno de los deportes más temidos por todos aquellos que no tenían buena coordinación y que carecían de reflejos rápidos: Quemados.

En el gimnasio el profesor comenzaba a recordarnos las reglas de los quemados, todos los amigos de Shadow, incluyéndole, sonreían sabiendo que nadie les vencería ya que eran los mejores en eso. Mientras tanto mis amigos se veían entre ellos, asintiendo en que estarían juntos, formando equipo. Cuando el profesor mencionó la palabra equipo me acerqué a mis amigos, viendo a sus rostros apenado.

-soy con vosotros –dije levantando mi cabeza un poco-

El partido había dado inicio sin permitirles a mis amigos darme una respuesta por lo que deduje que era un "si". Los quipos estaban conformados de esta forma: Shadow, Mephiles, Espio, Scourge, Mighty, Rouge y Sally eran el equipo uno mientras que Silver, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Mina, Blaze y yo éramos el número dos.

Todos nos colocamos en posición de inicio, tomando balones entre nuestras manos. Al sonar el pitido del silbato el juego comenzaba: de inmediato Espio y Scourge lanzaron balones a Silver y Tails, mi plateado amigo había bloqueado eso con ayuda de un poder mental que después me entere que tenía, ese don era llamado telequinesis y según me dijeron no estaba prohibido usarse ya que todos poseíamos habilidades.

Los más veloces se ocupaban de deshacerse de mi equipo. Rouge lanzaba balones contra Mina y Sally contra Amy, mi amiga rosada bloqueaba muy bien todos los ataques con ayuda de un enorme mazo que llevaba con ella y no sé de donde salía. El juego era intenso, Tails volaba con sus colas evadiendo los ataques y tomando entre sus manos el balón para después contratacar. El equipo de Shadow era cruel con el nuestro, nos atacaban sin piedad, yéndose Shadow contra Knuckles, mi amigo no le dejaba el trabajo fácil pero tampoco difícil, en un momento de descuido le propino un golpe en la cabeza con el balón mientras el maestro no veía, sacándole del juego.

-te creía más veloz –dijo con sorna al ver al rojo sobre el suelo-

Este sin decir palabra se puso de pie y se dirigió al banquillo. El siguiente en caer fue Tails, al parecer a Scourge se le había hecho fácil derribarlo dándole a sus colas. Mi equipo se acortaba, como si les gustara deshacerse del equipo, sacaron a Mina, Sally le había dado un golpe, sin permitir que siguiera con otra persona, Amy tomo su mazo, dio vuelo aun balón con las manos y lo lanzó contra la ardilla. La murciélago no se quedaba de brazos cruzados, lanzó un ataque hacia mi amiga, evitando que ella lo esquivara, Silver no estaba para nada contento, le arrojó el balón a ella sacándola también, ya no teníamos siquiera a la gata morada con nosotros. Le sonreí a mi amigo, dando un rápido balonazo a Scourge y él me apoyó lanzándole uno a Espio, el juego estaba parejo, Shadow y Mephiles contra Silver y yo.

Silver se apresuró a arrojar una pelota al oscuro de betas plomo pero este comenzó a desvanecerse por debajo del piso, evitando así los ataques de mi amigo. No había opción, el juego parecía un campo de guerra, al salir de nuevo Mephiles, mi amigo, el plateado, le atacó de nuevo con ayuda de su telequinesis, arrojando incontables balones que eran esquivados. Pronto mi amigo estaba fuera del juego, Shadow le había pillado distraído, antes de que pudieran notarlo yo ya les tenia contemplados, sacando de igual modo a Mephiles.

Quedábamos Shadow y yo, la tención era mucha y el ambiente espeso nos intentaba ahogar. Le vi por unos momentos, el correspondió la mirada, nos veíamos mutuamente y ninguno de los dos realizaba movimiento alguno. Nuestros espectadores se tensaban al igual que nosotros, sudaban al vernos allí, mi equipo me daba ánimos, el de Shadow a él y fue entonces que Scourge gritó algo que nos impulsó a seguir.

-¿Vais a quedaros ahí parados como nenas viéndose mutuamente o vais a jugar?-

Ese gritó nos había sacado de un trance, él se apresuraba a lanzarme lo que tenía a la mano, mi velocidad me ayudaba a esquivarle con facilidad pero él tampoco era lento, evadía todos mis ataques hasta que en un descuido le propiné un balonazo en el pecho ganándome así la victoria para los jugadores que me acompañaban.

Gritos de victoria se alcanzaban a escuchar, al parecer a mis amigos les emocionaba que le hubiese derrotado. Por otro lado, los colegas del moreno no se encontraban del todo satisfechos, viéndole con reproche le recibieron, el respondía ante ello con una sonrisa mientras se encogía de hombros.

-oh idiota –le dijo el erizo de mirada azul –te la pasare solo por hoy –refunfuñaba viendo a Shadow-

-Vale tío, te entiendo y lo sabes pero no era para tanto –afirmaba el de betas plomo -¿valió la pena?

-Toda la pena del mundo –dijo entre risas creídas y confiadas, viendo a sus amigos con una mirada típica en el, una de autoridad-

-sí, sí, vale eso y mucho más pero ahora camina, tenemos cosas que hacer –ordenaba empujándole el camaleón-

-bueno, bueno, ¿y ahora que hacemos? –Preguntaba rascándose la cabeza el armadillo –yo que sepa no hemos quedado en nada…-

De inmediato le cerraron la boca propinándole un golpe a media cabeza, todos a la vez. Después de eso caminaron fuera del gimnasio, dejándome por fin hablar con mis amigos.

Me acerqué a ellos con la mirada apenada y un lento caminar, les vi unos momentos y comencé con mi explicación.

-lamento lo que paso –tragaba saliva, no podía verles a la cara –es que…Shadow me llevó con él y no pude salir después, planeaba quedarme solo un rato he ir a buscaros pero…-me interrumpieron-

-no es necesario mentir –dijo Amy, sonriéndome levemente-

-además Sonic, todos deseábamos ir, no te culpamos –me sonreía confiadamente el de mirada miel y piel albina-

-no hay problema Sonic, solo fue una fiesta –Knuckles me palmeo la espalda con cuidado-

-no estuvimos tan mal, paseamos un rato, vimos las pelis y jugamos, como verás nos la hemos pasado bien –sonrió el de dos colas-

-de verdad que sois los mejores –les regalé una sonrisa y continuamos caminando-

La tarde llegaba más rápido de lo normal, la semana para dar entrega el proyecto estaba terminado y por suerte para mí, Shadow y yo estábamos avanzando mucho, seguramente tendríamos el trabajo más que listo para entregar un día antes. No por eso dejábamos de quedar en mi casa, no sabía por qué pero nunca había puesto un pie en casa del erizo.

De nuevo en el aula, me recostaba sobre mi silla, posando mis manos tras mi cabeza mientras esperaba a que las clases terminaran. Sentado junto a mí, se encontraba Silver, quejándose no sé porque, hasta que le pregunté el porqué de sus pesares.

-Silver –me senté adecuadamente -¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ocurre algo? –Mi seño se fruncía con preocupación-

-es Mephiles, ya no lo soporto, es un completo… -dio un gruñido apretando su mandíbula –de verdad que uno de estos días voy a ponerme de pie y entonces…entonces –su voz no sonaba más, había enmudecido-

Frente a nosotros se encontraba caminando el erizo aludido, al parecer eso había palidecido al erizo a mi lado, verle tan cerca nuestro era algo que claramente no esperaba y que causaría problemas si le llegaba a escuchar decir todo eso. Giré mi cabeza para ver al erizo de betas plomo, al parecer se encontraba muy ocupado en otros asuntos como para prestarnos atención pero por si las dudas Silver no dijo más.

Mi amigo plateado bajó la mirada con expresión de cansancio, me preocupaba su situación y no me quedaría de brazos cruzados, debía animarle; rodee con mi brazo sus hombros, sonriéndole ampliamente mientras daba un ligero empujoncito con mi puño a su mandíbula.

-He tranquilo –le obsequie una sonrisa -¿no congeniáis bien?

-para nada, somos más que incapaces de desenvolver una conversación sin necesidad de gritarnos o que él se enoje y no haga nada ¿sabes cuándo hemos hecho? No pasamos del primer párrafo –decía con frustración, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos-

-tío solo hay que dialogar, ponle los puntos sobre la mesa y dile que no lo haga por ti o por él, que lo haga por ambos, a ambos os va a ir mal si no lográis llegar a un acuerdo –le vi de nuevo, esperando una respuesta-

-gracias Sonic, eso are, hoy quedamos en su casa así que espero que salga bien todo –dio un resoplo tedioso, esperando a que todo se diera bien –pero y ¿Cómo vas con Shadow? Por lo visto bien –sonrió de medio lado-

-me encuentro bien, no hemos tenido muchos problemas si es a lo que te refieres, además, logramos concordar en algunas cosas y eso nos facilita el trabajar –le dije tranquilamente-

El sonrió ampliamente, me vio con el rabillo del ojo y continuó.

-¿sois amigos? –Acomodó sus manos sobre la mesa –os lleváis bien por lo visto-

Retiré mi mano de donde la tenía, le vi sorprendido por unos momentos y seguí.

-nos hablamos, solo eso –di en respuesta. Entrelazaba los dedos de mis manos-

-vale, hablando del rey de roma –susurró admirándose las manos-

Me volví a donde supuse que llegaba, entonces le vi, se encontraba de nuevo parado frente a la puerta del aula, esperando a que las clases terminaran. Como si lo hubiesen hecho para complacer al erizo, la clase concluyó. Todos salieron de allí de modo ordenado, justo cuando yo saldría, pasando junto a Shadow, este me tomó del brazo evitando que siguiera caminando.

-¿te olvidas de mí? –Cerró sus ojos hablando con calma-

-jamás lo aria –le vi dándole una tímida sonrisa-

-recuerda que quedamos hoy también –socarronamente sonrió-

Asentí ante su afirmación. Caminábamos de retorno a mi casa, en el trayecto nos manteníamos hablando de lo bien que había estado el juego.

-Vaya Sonic, que bien tiras –sonrió cruzando sus brazos –justo en el momento que yo ganaría

-gracias, no es nada en realidad, quizá te encontrabas distraído –excusaba sonriendo. Mis mejillas ardían suavemente-

-eso podría ser pero tú lo haces bien, correr rápido, quizá sea eso –me sonrió viéndome-

Bajé la mirada apenado, el sí que lograba ponerme nervioso. Escuché una risilla por parte del moreno, no sabía el porqué, levanté la mirada encontrándome con su risa divertida, cosa que me desconcertaba pero al mismo tiempo me gustaba verle reír.

-¿sucede algo? –Le vi unos momentos-

-me causas gracia –respondió simplemente, cubría sus labios con una mano –el modo en que te pones cuando te alagan me resulta gracioso –afirmaba sonriente-

No era culpa mía, eso no solía sucederme a menudo, solo él lograba ponerme de ese modo con sus palabras sin sentido y su elegante caminar, sin mencionar su mirada rubí que lograba ponerme rojo. Sonreí apenado ante lo que decía, no tenía más respuesta que esa.

-¿lo ves? Eres un tonto –sonrió haciendo un ademan con la cabeza para que dobláramos la cuadra –de verdad Sonic, tú y tu modo de ser son algo que me hace reír, he, no te lo tomes a mal –me revolvió las púas-

Sus manos eran tan cálidas pero al mismo tiempo llenas de autoridad, la sensación de tenerle acariciándome la cabeza era algo que me gustaba y me hacía sentir muy bien, como si estuviese en un lugar confortable en donde el tiempo no importa. Cerré mis ojos para disfrutar con mayor profundidad su suave tacto, disfrutaba estar cerca de él.

Encontrándonos de nuevo en casa todo marchaba de modo normal, mamá nos había cocinado unos bocadillos y ya que no podía quedarse con nosotros porque debía salir, nos dejó a solas haciendo la tarea; en lugar de terminar el proyecto como toda persona normal, nos encontrábamos hablando de cualquier cosa, en este caso hice mención del festejo.

-la fiesta estuvo divertida –le sonreí flexionando mis piernas sobre la cama-

-sí, sí que lo estuvo, y más porque un erizo azulado no dejaba de bailar cuan bailarín profesional –decía con sorna en la mirada-

-no lo hago tan bien –repliqué ruborizado. Bajé la mirada con cierta vergüenza-

-lo haces muy bien. Dicen que los serios son los más cabrones y lo que hiciste esa noche me lo deja muy en claro –tomó un cuaderno entre sus manos, abriéndolo al azar-

Me desconcertaba un poco lo que decía pero si él se lo tomaba como algo bueno yo debía hacerlo también.

-las personas dicen muchas cosas, también dicen que los burlistas son los más lindos cuando se enamoran –sonreí imitando su acción-

-¿me insinúas algo? –Levantó una ceja, viéndome con una sonrisa-

-yo solo digo lo que el resto piensa –le giñé un ojo, no sabía de donde sacaba el valor para hacer eso-

Una sonrisa de medio lado fue la respuesta a eso que yo decía.

-niñato –susurró sonriente mientras cerraba sus ojos- tú y tú peculiar modo de ser me causan gracia

Me recosté sobre la cama cerrando los ojos, me cubría el rostro con mi cuadernillo, escondiendo una risilla.

-espero que también te pares en la próxima fiesta que aremos –hablaba con voz calmada pero al mismo tiempo decidida-

-me encantaría ir –di en respuesta viéndole con el rabillo del ojo-

No sabía que esa fiesta iba a marcar huella permanente en mi vida, una marca que no se quitaría ni borrándome del planeta.

* * *

-Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, espero que os gustara y también espero vuestros comentarios y observaciones. Agradecimientos a quienes dejáis un comentario, un abrazo psicológico y que paséis buen día

-adiós, también espero que lo disfrutaran y dejemos review. Recuerden que esto dependen no ustedes y de su capacidad de escribir cosas que alegren je, je


	7. Chapter 7

Pasaba una semana desde la fiesta en que había participado junto a Shadow. El día de entrega del proyecto por fin ocurría. Entregaríamos el trabajo ese mismo día.

En la clase del profesor todo transcurría de un modo notoriamente rápido, en realidad nos causaba gracia el cómo, al exponer sus proyectos, nuestros amigos titubeaban y cometían errores de principiantes, otros, como Amy, sufrían pánico escénico y resultaba gracioso hasta que te decían que tú eras el siguiente.

-Y…lo que sucedió después es que –titubeaba a más no poder mi ahora tímido amigo de piel albina-

No sabía la razón pero al parecer al erizo a su lado no le causaba ninguna gracia los comentarios sarcásticos del resto de la clase por lo que les dedicó una mirada helada a todos los socarrones y arrebató la palabra al plateado; decía las cosas con una prudencia admirable, claro, en ocasiones titubeaba pero lo hacía mejor que el erizo de mirada dorada, quien era mi amigo.

Todos le veíamos anonadados, no esperábamos eso de él y menos que lo hiciera de un modo más acercado a lo correcto. Por parte de Shadow solo había una sonrisa alargada.

Llegando a la conclusión de la exposición realizada por ellos el profesor habló con una voz imponente, para mi sorpresa nos indicaba que era turno de que Shadow y yo pasáramos frente a la clase a hacer posiblemente el ridículo.

No me esperaba que él me complementara los diálogos que se me dificultaban, me encontraba absorto tras cada vez que el erizo me ayudaba a continuar, nos complementábamos mutuamente, ayudábamos al otro a seguir adelante con la exposición, nos manteníamos a flote frente a todos, sin titubear éramos el ejemplo del grupo.

Al finalizar todo el trabajo el profesor sonrió, se puso de pie frente a la pizarra y comenzó a decir con voz imponente.

-vaya, no me lo esperaba pero al parecer el que yo formara vuestras parejas ayudó mucho con el desempeño, me sorprende que hayáis trabajado, debería poneros así más seguido –sonrió cruzándose de brazos –me sorprende que los jóvenes, Mephiles, Shadow, Espio, Scourge y Mighty colaboraran, cada uno a su modo pero lo habéis hecho. Al parecer trabajar con el nuevo te ha ayudado Shadow –vio al erizo –y que decir del resto, espero y os reunáis más seguido.

Concluido su sermón se sentó de nuevo, esperando a la entrega de proyectos para calificar. De mi parte solo había una sonrisa de satisfacción, la semana que pasaba me había servido para entenderme de un mejor modo con el erizo de piel oscura. Así mismo él me entendía mejor y se acercaba más a mí. En ese momento nos reunimos para felicitarnos mutuamente.

-¡joder! –Decía alegre –un nueve, no recuerdo la última vez que vi uno de estos en mis trabajos –sonrió de lado-

-bueno, puede mejorar más –le dije seguro-

-tampoco quiero ser el estudiante ejemplar, para mi está bien esto –dio en respuesta

Notaba una mirada sobre nosotros, mejor dicho, sobre mí, busque librarme de esa incomoda sensación aventurándome en busca del dueño de esa mirada, la respuesta me descolocaba, se trataba de uno de mis amigos, mismo que al parecer no toleraba estar cerca de Shadow, la mirada purpura que nos veía me calaba pero al parecer al erizo a mi lado no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

Sonrió notablemente, su rostro mostraba orgullo, mismo que por alguna razón no se asociaba con la calificación obtenida. Se sentó en su pupitre, encontrándome a su lado nuestra charla continuaba, no por eso la mirada del equidna dejaba de incomodarme.

-Sonic, estaba pensando en que –me miraba cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza –ya terminó la semana en que debíamos trabajar juntos y puede que ya no tenga obligación de por qué quedar contigo pero… -hizo una breve pausa inclinándose hacia atrás –el profesor dijo que hacer mi trabajo contigo me ayuda así que creí que podíamos hacer alguna tarea juntos –se encogió de hombros desviando la mirada-

Estaba sorprendido, no me esperaba que el me pidiera algo como eso pero sería muy tonto rechazar la oportunidad que se me ponía delante, además, ¿Cuándo a acá Shadow se preocupa por su tarea? Eso me daba esperanzas de que le gustara mi compañía. Sonaba bobo cuando analizaba mis palabras pero mi cabeza se bloqueaba al estar con él.

-por mi esta excelente Shadow. –Di una sonrisa amplia – ¿Cuándo será? –Ansioso por la respuesta acerqué mi silla a su pupitre-

-hoy nos dejaran ¿verdad? –Sonrió de lado –y si no nos dejan podemos ir a pasarla a la plaza –me vio con el rabillo del ojo –el pretexto puede ser cualquiera

¿Pretexto? Eso quería decir que solo buscaba una excusa para estar conmigo ¿cierto?…no lo creía, estaba a punto de colapsar cuando la voz del profesor que se despedía llamó mi atención. Mi rostro se sentía ligeramente caliente en el área de los pómulos, podría jurar que tenía un sonrojo tenue sobre mi rostro y la cosa empeoraba en mis mejillas.

-claro –titubeantemente respondí –por mí no hay problema en que quedemos

Una sonrisa se plasmaba sobre su semblante. Me gustaba verle sonreír, era bastante serio pero cuando sonreía me deleitaba con ello.

Las siguientes horas estuve esperando a que las clases terminaran. Cuando por fin era el momento de salir a receso se me acercaron mis amigos, mejor dicho, Knuckles, quien de inmediato me tomó del brazo para guiarme a donde supuse que se encontraba el resto de mis colegas; antes de que nos alejáramos por completo del aula de clases escuché una voz detrás de nosotros.

-¿A dónde? –la voz del erizo de mirada rubí penetraba mis oídos –

Un suave gruñido era emitido por el rojo, no toleraba la voz del erizo que por alguna razón siempre llegaba en el momento que estaba con él. Nos giramos, por mí no había ningún problema pero mi acompañante lo hacía solo por cortesía, podía verlo en el modo en como apretaba la mandíbula suavemente.

-¿quieres venir, Sonic? –Sonrió dejando ver sus blancos colmillos –no estas ocupado ¿verdad? –Dio una mirada retadora al equidna-

-de hecho si –no me permitió responder el de mirada violeta –antes ha quedado con migo

Me mordí el labio inferior, ambos se encontraban decidiendo lo que yo aria y lo que ocurriría en ese momento. No me sentía capaz para decirle que no a Shadow, amaba su compañía, pero tampoco le diría a mi amigo que me quedaría con el erizo: me sentía en el medio de dos fuegos y yo era la rama que los avivaba, no era más que el causante de todo; no habría mayor problema si se tratara solo de dos amigos que tratan amistosamente de elegir que hacer pero ellos se veían con odio ferviente que calentaba el aire con el solo roce de sus miradas.

Mi única opción era decirle que no a ambos, no podía darles un "si" ¿Cómo lo aria? Pero…me faltaba una persona, alguien que me sacara de ese embrollo y se convirtiera en mi salvación para no tener que presenciar esa guerra de miradas entre el de mirada violeta y el erizo de pelaje oscuro.

-creo que –titubeaba, mi voz no era más que un murmullo-

-no te preocupes Sonic, Knuckles entenderá, además, vosotros siempre estáis juntos. No le veo nada de malo en que le dejes plantado por una vez –me sonrió de lado-

Amaba ese tipo de sonrisa que tenía, era insinuante. Tragué saliva y giré mi cabeza hacia el equidna; solo me vio soltando mi agarre, me dio una suave sonrisa y se alejó del lugar, no sin antes susurrarme algo al oído, unas palabras que dejaban en claro que le había disgustado, no del todo pero se podía apreciar cierto grado de descontento.

-después te quiero solo para nosotros –dijo a mi oído para salir del lugar-

Di un pesado suspiro, por fin el aire se podía respirar de nuevo sin temor a que se quemaran los pulmones por el fuego que emanaba de la mirada de ambos. Le sonreí al erizo, realmente dudaba que tuviera algo que decirme, lo tomé como una excusa para que pasáramos juntos un rato pero no dije nada, solo le seguí.

-dudo mucho que te fueras a divertir –dijo secamente metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos-

-¿disculpa? –ladee la cabeza descolocado-

-el equidna, es tu amigo pero de verdad, a veces es un cabezota –su mirada estaba fija hacia adelante-

-no es nada de otro mundo –le vi unos momentos –todos lo hacemos más de alguna vez –fije la mirada hacia el frente-

No me gustaba el que dijera cosas negativas de uno de mis amigos. Estaba claro que no se agradaban mutuamente y eso me ponía sobre la cuerda floja, era estar con uno o con el otro, no había vuelta atrás. Me interesaba el estar cerca del erizo porque sentía que debía estarlo pero también deseaba pasar tiempo con mis colegas, no podía dejarles así como sin nada.

-como digas –rodó los ojos con fastidio –yo solo pensaba que te divertirías más conmigo –se encogió de hombros-

-lo hago, me la paso muy bien estando a tu lado –bajé la mirada pensativo –me gusta estar con mis amigos…tu eres uno ¿no es así? –aun con la cabeza baja le veía-

-sí, si lo soy –sonrió de lado –muy bien colega, hay que tomar el almuerzo-

Le seguía hasta la mesa en donde él solía quedarse junto a sus amigos, realmente yo no tenía mucho que decirle, no conocía casi nada sobre él y a juzgar por cómo me veía, el tampoco. Se notaba bastante serio, no sabía la razón de ello hasta que más tarde decidió hablar. Sus manos estaban tras su cabeza, tenía una expresión de disgusto sobre el rostro.

-¿Qué ibas a hacer? –desvió la mirada evadiendo la mía-

-¿disculpa? –no entendía a donde quería llegar. Le veía atento, cual niño pequeño-

-con el equidna, te veía ocupado ¿Qué ibas a hacer? –de nuevo esa pregunta. Su mirada era un total caos, podía vérsele sombría-

-con Knuckles, no, nada, iríamos con los chicos –sonreí reacomodándome sobre mi asiento-

-¿solo eso? –espetó con su mirada fija sobre mí-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –me ponía nervoso la mirada tan insólita con que me veía-

Dio un suspiro. Ambos no reacomodamos; yo no sabía qué hacer para romper la tensión que se encontraba desarrollándose en ese momento por lo que me limitaba a tomar bocado de una comida que no deseaba comer y beber un jugo que no deseaba tomar. Tardó unos momentos en dar respuesta hasta que aclaró su garganta para responder con voz clara y firme.

-creí que había interrumpido algo importante –tomó su cubierto entre sus manos-

-solo me iba con ellos. Supongo que está bien, solo nos reuníamos a pasarla –sonreí un tanto preocupado por el modo en que lo decía-

Podía verse que le incomodaba el que pasara tanto tiempo con mi rojo amigo, era algo que no me quedaba muy en claro por qué pasar tiempo con mis colegas era algo que no podía evitarse, me gustaba pasar un día con ellos y no le veía nada de malo; en esos momentos mi cabeza no daba a entender razones por las cuales podía encontrarse así.

Para un simple adolecente como yo, esas situaciones eran incomodas, no le veía la razón por ningún lado, aunque buscara el motivo "por debajo de las rocas" no le encontraba.

No respondió, de nuevo dio un alargado suspiro y me vio fijamente. Nuestras miradas hacían una extraña combinación, la suya era una de seriedad, firmeza y dominio mientras que la mía era una de cohibición, timidez y, en esos momentos, fragilidad.

-Sonic… -podía verse que intentaba decir algo pero al momento acallaba su voz-

Mi mirada atenta intentaba resolver la madeja de enredos que tenía su mirada. Podía verse que estaba a poco de decir algo pero gracias a que algo estaba en contra de que mis oídos se enteraran de ello, el timbre sonó cortando nuestra charla. La mandíbula del erizo se cerraba apretando ligeramente sus dientes, también le disgustaba el que nos dejaran a la mitad.

Ninguno decía palabra alguna, el ambiente incomodo podía sentir mientras caminábamos de retorno al aula de clases, era como si el aire intentara asfixiarnos a ambos. Podía verse que él también se encontraba incómodo con la situación en la que estábamos.

-te veo a la salida –fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar al aula-

Asentí y tomé lugar en mi pupitre. La clase iniciaba, todo el tema parecía algo aburrido. Nos encontrábamos viendo el tema "la sexualidad" o algo así, nos daban el tema de por qué era importante el usar protección o directamente abstenerse de tener relaciones sexuales dentro de la adolescencia. Poco me importaba lo que sea que se estuviera tratando; mis manos se posaban sobre mis mejillas.

Murmullos se escuchaban detrás de mí, una que otra risilla y ruidos que hacían mis compañeros con sus cuadernos y lápices, deduje de inmediato que se trataba de unos críos inmaduros que le tomaban el lado pervertido a lo que el profesor nos decía, intenté ignorarles hasta que una pelota de papel cayó a un lado de mi pupitre, al parecer había impactado en la cabeza del erizo a mi lado derecho.

Este se dio media vuelta iracundamente. Por un reflejo voltee mi cabeza hacia atrás notando como sus colegas hacían señas a este intentando comunicarle algo mientras daban risillas que intentaban silenciar cubriendo sus bocas. El erizo se sonrojaba mientras emitía un gruñido silenciado, tomó la "pelota de papel" entre sus manos más que listo para arrojarla a estos. La suerte no acompañaba mucho al veteado, en ese momento el profesor le vio con la mano en posición y lista para darles a sus colegas con el papel y aclaró su garganta llamando la atención de todos.

-joven ¿le causa gracia algo de lo que he dicho? ¿Oh es que poco le importa? –Cerró su libro al momento-

Shadow bajó la mano ocultando la hoja, de nuevo se giró sobre si para estar de frente al profesor.

-¿Qué planeaba hacer? A usted y a sus amigos os gusta causar alborotos ¿no? Espero que el proyecto bimestral sea de excelencia, de otro modo no aprobarais y a este paso vuestra calificación más alta con suerte será apenas aprobatoria –dio media vuelta colocándose frente a la pizarra –por lo menos espero que toméis con seriedad el tema y que respetéis mi clase –su voz severa dejaba todo a entendimiento, le disgustaban las bromas –por el momento os aviso, una más y os daré "vacaciones"

Por parte de los amigos del erizo seguían sus risillas acalladas mientras que el resignado dueño de los rubís se daba media vuelta gruñendo iracundamente. De mi parte solo había una mirada que le dediqué al erizo, unos segundos después me arrojaron una hoja similar a la que Shadow tenía guardada, dicho objeto impactó en mi cabeza, al voltear los colegas el oscuro reían cubriéndose la boca.

-¡Joder! –golpeó con su puño el pupitre al momento de dedicarles una mirada de coraje a sus amigos. Se puso de pie. Su mirada era de absoluto enfado–

-¡ya está! ¿Por qué ha gritado? –Decía molesto el profesor-

-¡¿es que no lo nota?! –Con ambas manos señalo a sus amigos-

-solo sé que si no tengo una buena explicación os suspenderé a todos –espetaba con voz seria-

El erizo dio un gruñido, bajó el rostro con impotencia y tomó de nuevo su lugar.

-No lo are de nuevo –abrió su cuaderno tomando unos apuntes vanos-

Lo dicho les extrañaba a todos, según el resto, lo normal era que este se encogiera de hombros o hiciera algún comentario sarcástico de lo que el profesor decía, ganándose así problemas que poco, o nada, le importaban. En ese momento aceptaba que se había equivocado y bajaba el rostro esperando a que se apiadara de él.

-preste atención –dijo finalmente el profesor para después seguir con la clase-

La clase continuaba con normalidad, nos diría como y cuando entregaríamos su proyecto pero antes de poder decirlo el timbre sonó anunciando el final de esa clase. Ignorando el sonido del timbrar el profesor continuaba explicando algunos detalles importantes.

-bien alumnos, no quiero que tomemos tiempo de la clase que viene así que para ahorrarnos el proceso para el día de mañana hoy formaremos parejas para la entrega del proyecto.

Esas sencillas palabras bastaban para que mis manos sudaran al mismo tiempo que temblaban con nerviosismo, lo primero que me llegaba a la mente era a Shadow trabajando a mi lado como lo habíamos hecho anteriormente pero me era difícil poder pedírselo al erizo, me apenaría que su respuesta fuera una de negación así que prefería quedarme con la intriga de si su respuesta era positiva o no.

-bueno. Las parejas en este caso serán conformadas por una de las jovencitas y un caballero. Necesariamente debe ser así. Para esto intentaré que sea lo más justo posible, será por "afinidad" así que las primeras en elegir serán las damas

La primera en elegir seria la gata morada, quien se sentaba al final de los pupitres. Ella eligió a mi amigo de dos colas, el siguiente era un caballero así que era el turno de que Mighty escogiera a una de las chicas, las analizaba a todas hasta pronunciar el nombre de la murciélago, eso era un alivio para mí, tanto que di un suspiro. La siguiente en elegir fue Mina, al momento dijo "Espio" y sin más demora Knuckles eligió a Amy, la única que quedaba disponible era Sally, quedándose con Scourge mientras que ambos veteados, Silver y yo nos mirábamos mutuamente, buscando una respuesta en los ojos del resto.

-ya que no hay más jovencitas vuestra pareja quedara conformada por dos caballeros –su voz serena era demasiado, reflejaba tranquilidad sin saber lo que nos implicaba –podéis quedaros con quien mejor os llevéis, pero –ese pero le daba un vuelco a mi corazón –viendo el comportamiento que han tenido en clases no quiero al joven Shadow con su amigo así que será el joven Sonic o Silver –finalmente habló-

No era verdad, mi corazón aceleraba su ritmo, mis mejillas se calentaban pintándose de una y mil tonalidades de rojo, no soportaría un momento más con esa tensión. Mi respirar era asfixiante y pesado, sentía que mis pulmones inhalaban aire insuficiente para mantener activo mi organismo, me costaba trabajo mantener mi respirar de modo adecuado; por lo que veía a mi amigo plateado le ocurría algo similar. Cuando creía que las cosas no podían empeorarse para mi cuerpo, la voz del erizo de betas carmesí me corrigió bruscamente.

-me quedo con Sonic –dijo con serenidad-

-muy bien, entonces el joven Mephiles ara pareja con Silver. Alumnos nos vemos mañana, que paséis buen día.

Dicho esto se retiró del lugar dejándonos a todos en espera del siguiente profesor.

No lo creía, mi corazón daba vuelcos cada vez que el erizo me veía, era demasiado para mí, una y otra vez mi rostro se coloreaba de mil tonos de rojo, sentía que si las cosas seguían de ese modo me quedaría sin aliento y caería sobre el piso desplomándome al momento que me despedía por completo de la razón.

Al finalizar las clases el primero en salir fue el erizo de pelaje oscuro, podía apreciarse molestia en su mirada rojiza. Los siguientes en salir fueron sus colegas y el resto de la clase, me encontraba solo en el aula guardando mis cosas ya que mis amigos me esperarían en la parada de autobús como se los había pedido.

Podía percibir la voz molesta del erizo que reclamaba algunas cosas a sus amigos, sabía que espiar conversaciones ajenas no era de muy buena educación pero tratándose de él seguro quería escucharlo. Afiné mi oído alcanzando a escuchar parte de la conversación.

-¡¿Qué coño pasa por vuestras cabezas?! –gritaba de modo iracundo. Se reconocía la voz de Shadow-

-solo queríamos ayudar –la voz socarrona de Mephiles resonaba en el pasillo-

-¡¿ayudar?! ¡¿Cómo carajo ayuda que me arrojéis pelotas de papel en la cabeza?! ¡Joder! –Gritaba de nuevo-

-venga, amargado, que no es para tanto –se quejaba el camaleón-

-déjale Espio, está preocupado por la impresión que pueda tener de él ¿a qué es eso? –un silbido salió de los labios del erizo verde-

-¡cierra tu jodida boca! ¡Ábrela de nuevo! ¡Ábrela bien para que te la chape! –Dio un gruñido de molestia-

-qué lindo el Romeito –risoteaba el erizo de mirada salvaje –no es para tanto tío, no dirá nada joder

Después de eso la culpa de espiarles me carcomía lentamente, no por eso sentía arrepentimiento por haberles escuchado, la información que se podía obtener de ese modo era invaluable y la precisaba en esos momentos. Salí del aula con mi mochila en brazos encontrándome con una escena que hasta entonces dudaba que sucedería: el erizo de betas carmín acorralaba a sus colegas contra las paredes del aula, se veía bastante molesto. Al verme salir les dejó de lado, no sin antes decirle una última cosa.

-no creáis que lo olvide. Luego nos arreglamos gilipollas –les dio una mirada fría y salió del lugar posicionándose a mi costado-

Estos solo reían enfureciendo tenuemente al erizo. Caminábamos a la par, no era broma cuando me decía que nos veíamos a la salida; por una parte me agradaba que nos viéramos pero me ponía nervioso el estar cerca de él, no me imaginada un modo de verle sin que mis mejillas ardieran tiñéndose de rojo o que mis voz temblara haciéndome decir alguna idiotez.

Regresamos a casa juntos, él se sentaba frente a mí mientras que a mi lado iba Silver. No me esperaba lo que sucedería mañana. Aunque una parte mía deseara que de un modo extraño pasara más tiempo con el erizo, otra tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar.

* * *

-Eso fue todo, por hoy ha sido todo, espero que os gustara, si te gusta comenta, si no…también je, je. Doy las gracias: Ángela y Paola, Tías, la inspiración me dio un fuerte golpe al escucharos…mejor dicho, leer lo que me habéis pedido. Un fuerte abrazo por ayudar a que esto se realizara.

-gracias también a quienes dejan un comentario positivo o diciendo alguna cosa, también ustedes ayudan a que la inspiración le fluya a la escritora, gracias-

-mil gracias a todos y que pasen linda tarde-


	8. Chapter 8

Apenas llegamos al colegio me encontré con Tails tomando su cuaderno entre sus manos, se veía muy centrado en sus cosas: yo era muy pillo en ese entonces así que me acerqué por su espalda y le propiné un susto que seguro le cambio el tono de piel.

-chaval ¿en qué pensabas? –Rodee sus hombros con mi brazo –te he pillado desprevenido –sonreía de modo socarrón-

-¡¿de qué vas?! –se tocó el rostro con ambas mano en un intento de volver a su tono de piel normal-

Silver, que se encontraba a mi lado, se reía burlonamente, acompañándome en la juerga que hacíamos a costa de nuestro pequeño amigo. El zorro que no se quedaba atrás nos propinó a ambos un golpe a media cabeza con su cuaderno, mismo que no hizo más que hacernos reír por el modo tan simpático en que lo hacía.

-¿Qué hacías? –Pregunté curioso frotándome la cabeza por el golpe-

-revisaba unos manuales de uso de unos mini-robots para uno de los proyectos, es muy interesante y ya que mi madre trabaja con ellos en la empresa donde han sido creados yo tengo acceso a esto –sonrió mostrándonos unos apuntes bastantes extraños que se hallaban en su cuadernillo-

Les contemplamos por unos momentos. A decir verdad los "garabatos" sobre el papel eran bastante confusos y me sorprendía que el zorro les entendiera. Podía distinguir algo de entre todas las raras notas, un pequeño modelo de un robot de medidas pequeñas. El mono pedazo de metal tenía algunas características que no pude evitar ver: capacidad de percibir el ahogo (por agua o asfixia), alarma ante caídas, golpes, etc., percepción de cambios bruscos de temperatura…

Podría haber seguido leyendo todas las cosas extrañas que se veían en el aparato del cual mi amigo tenía un manual pero pronto entró el profesor al aula de clases, de nueva cuenta el profesor que un día anterior nos fomentaba la "salud sexual" misma que a nadie le interesaba escuchar ni nada por el estilo.

Mi compañero retiró el cuaderno de frente nuestro y tomó asiento sobre su pupitre, de igual modo, el erizo plateado y yo le imitamos. Una vez todos atentos el profesor comenzó a explicarnos de que trataría el proyecto que se encontraba inconcluso la clase anterior, se puso frente a la clase y con voz impetuosa, dictaba viéndonos cuidadosamente.

-buenos días alumnos –sin esperar a que respondiéramos continúo –no quiero perder tiempo así que vayamos al grano –frotó sus manos cerca de su rostro buscando como iniciar –bueno, antes que nada, las parejas están formadas así que lo único que falta es que os explique cómo estarán las cosas. Primero que nada, el tema que estamos tratando es la sexualidad, cuidar de otro ser a vuestra edad es algo sumamente difícil, sin embargo, vuestra capacidad de razonamiento aun no es muy concreta, es decir, aun os dejáis llevar por las emociones sin pensar en cómo repercutirá todo en el futuro –puso sus manos tras su espalda caminando de lado a lado del aula –es por eso que en este proyecto trataremos eso

No entendía muy bien el punto al que quería llegar el profesor, por mi parte, le seguía con la mirada atento a lo que decía. El resto estaba igual o más confundido que yo, siguiendo con una mirada boba al que hablaba frente a nosotros.

-para esto hemos traído algo que nos ayudara a la simulación. Pasad un miembro de cada pareja a coger uno de estos –de su escritorio sacó un objeto que nos dejó boquiabiertos-

Entre sus manos tenía lo que parecía ser una muñeca de brazos. Todos, incluyéndome, veíamos con impresión el juguete; supuse entonces que deberíamos fingir que le cuidábamos, para mí era pan comido, le dejaría por allí mientras me dedicaba a lo mío pero entonces dijo algo que derribó nuestros planes de pereza.

-este de aquí no es solo una muñeca, tiene un mecanismo bastante complejo que os tratare de explicar: requiere de cuidados parecidos a los de un bebé real, necesita comida, "dormir" tiene simulación para varios malestares típicos en los niños pequeños, también va al baño, como todo ser humano, pide ser cuidado y tiene simuladores de llanto –nos mostró el objeto –pasad por uno cada pareja por que este será vuestro "hijo" durante lo que dure el proyecto. Una advertencia, no es solo apagarse y listo, se acaba la responsabilidad, ¡No! Para ser pagado tiene que ser controlado desde fuera –tomó lo que parecía ser un mando para consola de videojuegos pero más complicado, lleno de botones –no intentéis apagarle por que no se podrá.

Los pelos de la nuca se me erizaron con lo que decía: debería cuidar de prácticamente "un bebé real" junto a Shadow, lo peor era que ambos, como machos, seriamos vistos de modo raro ante todos los alumnos que nos acompañaban, sentía como mi rostro enrojecía ardiendo al mismo tiempo que mis manos sudaban temblando con nerviosismo; por lo menos había algo que me consolaba, no era el único, también Silver seria visto como bicho raro por tener que formar pareja con Mephiles. Ante eso, mi compañero palideció abriendo la boca ligeramente.

-contará cada error que cometáis, por ejemplo: al momento de darle el mamila, si ésta se da de un modo inadecuado y le causa asfixia, el contador timbrara emitiendo una luz brillante color roja que os indicara que algo anda mal pero eso ya quedará como un error. Cada señal ara que vuestra calificación baje o suba despectivamente, tened cuidado con eso. –hizo un ademan con la mano indicándonos que pasáramos por uno-

De uno en uno pasamos por ellos, cuando llegó mi turno me acerqué tomando el último que quedaba: era de piel clara, parecía ser un erizo bebé con cabeza llena de simulaciones de púas castañas, brillantes ojos azules y lindas pestañas negras. Su rostro tenía un ligero tono de rubor sobre sus mejillas, casi parecía un bebé real. Deduje que era una niña por la ropa rosada que llevaba, eso y un coqueto moño sobre la oreja derecha. Caminé a paso decidido hacia mi pupitre, admiraba la buena imitación de un erizo real, incluso la piel era suave. Estando en mi asiento le entregué la muñeca a Shadow para que la viera mejor.

Ante los ojos del erizo la pequeña muñeca era un poco extraña, la tomaba de los brazos mientras la veía como se ve a algo nunca antes admirado por nadie: con curiosidad, extrañeza y desconfianza.

Giré mi cabeza viendo al resto de mis compañeros para poder ver lo que ellos tenían en manos. Noté como Amy cargaba a un erizo rojizo de ojos café claro, Tails llevaba a un zorrito de color café claro, un café muy tenue, incluso parecía rubio. Seguía admirando a todos mis colegas, divisando lo que tenían en manos, justo momentos después noté como Silver tomaba a un erizo color gris de ojos claros, mi amigo tenía una mirada repelente hacia la muñeca que tenía en manos, no le agradaba la idea de cuidar de él junto a Mephiles.

Suspiré girándome de nuevo hacia Shadow solo para descubrir que tiraba ligeramente de las púas de nuestra erizo. No tenía la más remota idea de por qué lo llamaba "nuestro" pero lo estaba haciendo; con una mirada de desconcierto analicé sus acciones hasta que después le hablé.

-Shadow…no deberías hacer eso, podría marcarse como…error –me toqué la nuca con nerviosismo-

-vaya, la madre del año –murmurada dejando de lado el pequeño robot-

-¡¿Qué?! –Abrí los ojos sorprendido por sus palabras-

-no, nada –su sonrisa triunfante me dejaba saber que era claro lo que decía-

Un resoplo furioso realizó presencia sobre mí, me disgustaba ser llamado de ese modo, aun mas por quien lo decía. Me entregó la muñeca para que le cuidara en las clases que faltaban antes de salir a receso. Cuando este llegó por fin, los primeros en salir fueron ellos, Shadow y sus colegas, después salimos mis amigos y yo.

Junto a mis amigos, tomé lugar en la cafetería, veía como los que se hacían cargo de las muñecas éramos: Tails, Amy, Silver y yo. Cerca nuestro estaba Knuckles pero Amy insistía en que ella quería cuidarle un poco más.

Con fastidio en la mirada giré la cabeza hacia todos lados, buscaba al erizo azabache, yo también deseaba disfrutar un poco de mi receso pero él me había dejado a cargo del "bebé", al igual que yo, Silver buscaba frustrado al de betas plomo.

-esto…no es justo –acunaba lentamente su muñeca -¡¿Dónde está ese desobligado?! –Se palmeo el rostro con enfado-

-jugando futbol –respondió de modo similar el zorro-

-¿y Shadow? –acuné la muñeca para prevenir su "llanto"-

-jugando futbol –el zorro colocó el robot sobre la mesa – ¡me canse! ¡¿Dónde está Blaze?! Que cuide del bebé ahora, estoy cansado –se puso de pie buscando a la chica con la mirada-

La erizo que nos acompañaba le vio con seriedad, por lo menos ella no la estaba pasando muy mal, sabía por lo menos que hacer en uno o dos casos pero para mí y el resto de los chicos, todo aquello era nuevo. Nuestra rosada amiga nos dio una sonrisa suave y comenzó a explicar como si todo fuera una fortuna.

-vamos, no es difícil, solo hay que acunarle, darle la "comida" que nos ha dado el profesor para que pueda hacer el efecto de que en verdad está comiendo, le ponemos a dormir y ya está –sonreía confiadamente, acunando a su pequeño-

-si claro, yo sigo queriendo que venga a cuidarle él –me crucé de brazos molesto, colocando la muñeca sobre la mesa-

-¿Qué hay de mí? Dejaré que él lo lleve a casa para que no se le ocurra dejarme solo de nuevo –con cara molesta, vio a donde supuso que se encontraba el de betas plomo -¿Qué le pasa? Jugando como todo un querubín y yo cuidado de esta cosa ¡se ha vuelto loco! –resopló furioso el plateado-

Ya comenzaba a maldecir entre dientes: el aparato estaba pidiendo comida y estando solo con mis amigos (quienes no sabían nada de como alimentarle) temía cometer algún error; noté como Amy le daba con paciencia y cuidado, inclinándole hacia arriba para que no se ahogara, según me explicó después; imitando sus acciones, pude darle de comer al aparato escandaloso.

Veía dificultades en el albino, estaba a poco de lanzar la botella de simulación de leche cuando me puse de pie a darle una explicación de cómo debía hacerse, no obstante, seguía quejándose, esta vez porque según él "el desobligado de Mephiles le había dejado solo" mientras murmurada sin cuidado alguno mis ojos vislumbraron la llegada de ambos veteados.

-¡¿Qué le pasa?! ¡Es un completo demente! Yo no sé cómo carajo hacer para cuidar de esto –levantó la muñeca frente a nosotros –si no viene en poco voy a…a –su voz temblaba-

Mi rostro intentaba avisar que detrás de él se encontraba parado el erizo mencionado pero este al parecer no entendía mis señas tan malas; la palidez de su rostro se debía a que instantes antes de que terminara su frase el erizo veteado habló con voz serena, incluso parecía escalofriante.

-¿Quién? –Tomó asiento a su lado pasando su mano sobre la cabeza de la muñeca-

-No, nadie, yo…lo decía por el profesor –una sonrisa de nerviosismo se plasmaba sobre su rostro –el bebé, tómalo es tu turno de…ayudarme –podía verse como tragaba salida con temor-

Enarcaba las cejas tomando lo que Silver le entregaba, le vio fijamente hasta que después levantó de nuevo la mirada.

-tu hazlo, yo no sé cómo cuidar de esto –sonaba muy sereno, entregando de nuevo el objeto-

-no, yo tampoco lo sé –rechazó lo que le daba alejando sus manos-

-bien, usemos lo que tú sabes y lo que yo sé, que no es mucho, y cuidémosle –recostó su cabeza sobre su mano-

Notaba el cambio de color del albino, se veía rojo, sus mejillas tomaban un tono carmesí. Asintió yéndose con el erizo de vetas plomo.

Junto a mí se encontraba el de betas carmesí, contemplándome atentamente. Su mirada me ponía nervioso, intercambié una mirada con él para después centrarme en mis labores, sentía su respirar cerca de mi oído, cuando intenté voltear su voz me lo impidió, se encontraba susurrándome al oído.

-dime que hacer –se alejó lentamente, viéndome con atención-

-yo…no –sin dejarme terminar habló-

-venga, estoy seguro que quieres que haga algo, solo diré algo, no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo solo –me sonrió suavemente-

Mi pecho subía y bajaba intentando normalizar mi respiración. Creía que solo era mi imaginación pero me sonaba a una invitación, pensé que quería quedarse conmigo o que yo me fuera con él, entonces miré a mis compañeros y sonreí.

-vengo en poco –dije para ponerme de pie –nos vemos ¿vale?

Encerrados en sus propios problemas me dejaron marchar sin tomarme mucha importancia, cosa que agradecí, estando por los pasillos podía ver como las miradas de todos los alumnos del colegio se posaban sobre mí, me analizaban de pies a cabeza como si se tratara de un insecto peligroso o algún extraño que jamás hubiesen visto.

-no te sientas incomodo –cruzó sus brazos tras su espalda –no te aran nada –sonrió al verme tan nervioso-

Suspiré tratando de que el tono rojizo de mis mejillas bajara un poco. Le di una sonrisa apenada bajando mis orejas a lo que este solo respondió sonriéndome tiernamente.

-está bien, no piensan que tú eres… -quedó en silencio tras lo que escuchamos-

-¡gay! –Gritaban entre risillas algunos alumnos mayores-

El erizo dio un gruido de molestia para después gritar simulando que poco le importaba.

-¡¿envidia?! –Se dio la vuelta caminando a mi lado-

-¡Shadow! –le regañé ruborizándome-

-¿Qué? No es para tanto, ignórales y lo olvidaran, si te pones a discutirles seguirán molestándote –me veía tranquilamente -¿lo ves? No te han molestado –sonrió acariciándome la cabeza-

Suspiré al ver que tenía razón, no por ello mi sonrojo disminuía, sentía como mi rostro ardía levemente. Le seguí el paso durante el receso, antes de que este terminara conversé con él un rato.

-Shadow… ¿podrías cuidarle de noche? –Acerqué a él la muñeca-

-¿cuidarle? –Dio un suspiro pesado –vale, pero si algo pasa pediré tu ayuda –aclaró viéndome fijamente-

-There is no problem –sonreí ampliamente-

Después de eso nos encontrábamos de nuevo en el aula de clases. Esperando tediosamente a que terminara el tiempo de estar en el colegio, o como el vetado le llamaba "reclusorio temporal". Esperaba a que por fin terminara el aburrido tiempo de las últimas clases. Cuando lo hizo, fui uno de los primeros en salir del lugar.

No demoré en ponerme sobre el autobús que daba a mi casa, no sin antes entregarle el "bebé" al erizo azabache. Imitando mi acción Silver se despidió de la muñeca para entregársela al de betas plomo. El recorrido a casa fue tranquilo pero al encontrarme en mi hogar fui recibido, como habitualmente, por las cariñosas manos de mi madre que me estrujaban contra su cuerpo en un interminable abrazo lleno de todo el amor maternal que yo podía pedir.

-¿Cómo te fue cariño? –me acariciaba la cabeza alegremente-

-muy bien, tengo que cuidar de una muñeca pero bien –reía apenado por lo que ella pudiera decir-

-¿Dónde está? –en manos llevaba un plato que momentos antes estaba acomodando. Su voz dulce me relajaba-

-hoy se quedara Shadow con ella –me rasqué la oreja con nerviosismo-

-¿Shadow? -hizo un pausa que duró unos momentos – ¿vosotros sois pareja? –A pesar de lo que decía su voz seguía sin cambiar de tono, era la suave caricia de una melodiosa voz-

-así es, nos ha tocado juntos y a mi amigo también le ha tocado con uno de los amigos de Shadow. –sonreí aliviado al ver que no se alteraba-

-está bien cielo. Después de todo es mejor si sois amigos –se sentó frente a la mesa acomodando algunos de los trastos-

-bueno, debo hacer la tarea –sonreí para tomar camino a mi habitación-

-claro cariño-

Después de eso me encontraba en mi habitación pensando en lo que ocurría durante el día, realmente no tenía ganas de hacer la tarea, solo pensaba en lo mismo, una y otra vez el erizo de betas carmín se adueñaba de mi pensamiento sin siquiera sospechar que lo hacía. Rodé sobre mi cama quedando boca abajo mientras suspiraba pesadamente, recosté mi cabeza entre las palmas de mis manos mientras pensaba…cuando me di cuenta de lo pasaba noté que parecía una colegiala pensando en su amor platónico, tal idea me causó un feroz sonrojo que me hizo caer de espaldas sobre mí. Me ahogaba la idea de tener un "amor platónico" y peor aún si este era Shadow.

Cada hora que transcurría era utilizada por mí para pensar en el erizo de una manera inconsciente. En una de mis más locas fantasías pensaba en que yo le insinuaba mis sentimientos, o lo que yo creía que sentía, para que después el me respondiera del mismo modo que yo, claro que eso solo podría pasar dentro de mi cabeza, no todos estamos locos así que solo podía imaginar.

Eran las ocho de la noche y mamá me llamaba a cenar, estando con ella, me encontraba disfrutando de mi merienda tranquilamente, papá aun no llegaba de trabajar así que nos dispusimos a no esperarle, ya que según nos dijo, llegaría hasta tarde. Cuando pensaba que por fin el día se había terminado el teléfono de mi casa comenzó a sonar, como todo buen chico, me puse de pie permitiendo que mi madre siguiera cenando y respondí.

Cuando estaba a punto de decir algo para indicar que se encontraba llamando a mi hogar y podía continuar, una voz me enmudeció; tras la bocina sonaba la alarmada, pero inconfundible, voz del erizo oscuro, podía escucharle respirar agitadamente, a lo que deduje que estaba en problemas.

-Sonic, algo le pasa a esta cosa, no deja de emitir un pitido que ensordece y su jodida lucecita roja me está volviendo loco ¡tienes que hacer algo! –gritó esto último-

Por consecuente a su grito, tuve que alejar la bocina de mi oído para después decir que pronto me pondría en su casa…pero había un problema, yo no sabía dónde vivía Shadow y no podría llegar, mucho antes que yo dijera esto, el me interrumpió.

-no, está muy lejos mi casa…yo voy a la tuya –decía más calmado-

-¿Cómo? ¿A esta hora? –mis mejillas ardían mientras giraba mi cuerpo para que mi madre no lo viera-

-por supuesto Sonic, en poco estoy allí y me dices que hacer con esta cosa infernal –a lo lejos se escuchaba que efectivamente el pitido seguía-

-vale, te espero Shadow ¿tus padres no se molestan? –Jugueteaba con el teléfono, enrollando el cable entre mis dedos-

-para nada, a mis padres les da igual –podía escuchar su voz despreocupada y alegre –me pongo en poco, nos vemos-

Después de eso colgó el teléfono. Yo asentía como si el pudiera verme, cosa que no era pero el pequeño shock en el que estaba tenía mis pensamientos bloqueados. Era la mejor noticia que podían darme ¡Shadow vendría a mi casa de nuevo! Como un completo lunático deseaba gritar de emoción, correr y saltar por todos lados pero entonces recordé que no estaba solo así que me limité a sonreír ampliamente y en ocasiones morder mi labio inferior conteniendo la emoción del momento.

-¿Quién era? –mi madre me veía fijamente, preguntándose en que era lo que me pasaba-

-este…era Shadow…tuvo un problema con nuestro proyecto y viene para que le ayude –asentía rápidamente, se percibía mi nerviosismo-

-tu amigo…bueno, supongo que está bien. ¿Sus padres le traerán? Es algo noche –su rostro destilaba preocupación-

-no lo sé… -me toqué la nuca compartiendo su preocupación-

Era verdad, no lo había pensado, era de noche y la distancia entre la casa de Shadow y la mía era bastante, según me dijo el erizo momentos antes. Me mordía las uñas preocupado hasta que fuera el timbre de la casa sonó, yo corrí apurado y estando en la puerta pasé mis manos por mis púas intentando estar presentable. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con el erizo parado frente a mí. No pude evitar sonreír, al ver hacia a tras de él buscando a sus padres me encontré con una flamante motocicleta negra, sobre esta estaba el casco del conductor, igualmente negro pero con detalles rojos, mentiría se dijera que no me imaginé al erizo sobre ella mientras tenía un derrame nasal interno.

Me mordí la lengua cerrando mis labios fuertemente, estaba a poco de babear por mis, hasta ahora desconocidos, pensamientos lujuriosos.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a esta cosa? –Mostró la muñeca, acercándole a mí-

-no tengo idea –di en respuesta sin estar realmente enterado de lo que preguntaba-

A nosotros se acercó mi madre para ver si podía ayudar en alguna cosa a lo que rápido le explicamos cómo funcionaba; ella tomó nuestro robot en manos y acunándole como a un bebé real, le dio la botella y minutos después le cambio el pañal, estaba tan centrada en lo mono que era el "juguete" que nos dejó fuera a Shadow y a mí, agradecía eso ya que nos dio tiempo de que me entrometiera en su llegada.

-has llegado muy rápido –sonreí de medio lado-

-tenía que verte. No podía con esa cosa yo solo –cerro los ojos con una sonrisa sobre el rostro-

-¿Cómo es que has llegado tan rápido? –desvié la mirada. Sabia como lo había hecho, solo quería hacerle hablar de ello-

-en mi moto –sonrió tranquilamente –me gusta conducir rápido-

-guay… es linda –Veía atentamente la máquina que estaba en mi patio-

Se me quedó viendo fijamente, era como si analizara mi mirada, después me tomó la mamo llevándome hasta donde se encontraba su motocicleta; le vi desconcertado por un par de minutos a lo que el erizo solo sonrió suavemente.

-¿te has subido a alguna? –Sonrió tomando el casco en sus manos-

-no, no lo he hecho –mi rostro se ruborizaba tenuemente-

La hermosa luz de luna se posaba sobre nosotros, eso y algunas luces de la casa, que era lo único que iluminaba el lugar. Podía sentir mi rostro suavemente ruborizado mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba sobre el semblante del erizo que se encontraba frente a mí. Me colocó su casco, era algo grande pero me sentaba bien.

-móntate sobre la mía –sonrió viéndome a los ojos-

-¿Cómo dices? –Con ambas manos toqué el casco, acomodándolo sobre mi cabeza-

-nunca te has subido a una. Será divertido, además, soy buen conductor, no te pasara nada –una suave sonrisa se plasmaba sobre su semblante-

-¿y si caigo de ella? –le veía dudoso-

-por eso te sostendrás de mi –me regaló una delicada mirada-

Se puso sobre la moto; le observaba fijamente mientras me acomodaba el casco, si este no fuera oscuro delante seguro dejaría ver como literalmente babeaba por él, verle sentado sobre la motocicleta era una de las fantasías que tenía y él la había cumplido ese día.

-¿a qué esperas? –Encendió el motor acelerando sin permitir que avanzara –no tardaremos si es lo que te preocupa-

Asentí cuan niño pequeño y a paso rápido me monté sobre la moto, me apenaba tocarle por lo que solo pasé mis manos por sus hombros para mantener el equilibrio. Sentir mis manos sobre sus hombros fue algo que no se esperaba ya que comúnmente se colocan sobre el abdomen para así rodearle.

-tómame de la cintura –giró un poco la cabeza para verme-

-…así está bien –murmuré apenado-

-tendrías mejor agarre. Muy bien, recomendaría que te sujetes –aceleró una vez más-

-¿Por qué? –le miré atento-

Sin más respuesta que su rápido andar y el hecho de que partimos un poco rápido causando que mi cuerpo se echara un poco hacia atrás, seguí ignorando lo que me decía. Podía ver que no le gustaba ser contrariado pero estando conmigo tendría que soportarlo. Pasábamos por el pavimento oscuro de las calles, sin esperar lo que venía, el erizo dio un acelerón que causó que la motocicleta se echara hacia atrás, recostando ligeramente su peso sobre la llanta trasera. Cerca de allí me encontraba yo, al ver lo que hacía y del modo tan inesperado en que me lo hizo, me abracé a su cuerpo mandando al carajo la vergüenza, era eso o que callera al pavimento.

Noté como una risilla burlona hacia presencia en sus labios. Mis manos le tomaban fuertemente, intentando aferrarme lo más que podía para evitar caer. Pasado eso, sentí su abdomen, podía verse que estaba bastante firme por lo que me mantuve allí; esa era una oportunidad única, no la desperdiciaría con niñadas.

-¿te ha dado miedo? –sonrió socarronamente-

-claro que no –respondí enojado-

-¿entonces por qué te aferras a mí? –Sonrió girando levemente la cabeza para verme-

-tu vista al frente –dije para evadirle-

-siento el miedo que te da –alargó su sonrisa mostrando los colmillos –te aferras a mi como si no quisieras dejarme ir ¿te sientes seguro aferrado a mí? –Bajó notablemente la velocidad-

Recosté mi cabeza sobre su espalda para que no pudiera verme, a pesar de que llevaba el casco, sentía como su mirada penetraba la mía.

-claro que no ¿Qué dices? –giré la cabeza al lado contrario a donde el veía-

De la nada, aceleró más que la vez pasada, causando que de nuevo la motocicleta repitiera el efecto que había tenido anteriormente. Una vez más, me aferraba a su torso con ambas manos mientras que asustado daba un respingo.

-lo sabía, temes caer –aceleró una vez más-

-¡ya! ¡Para, para! –me abracé por completo a él-

Como si todo eso le causara gracia, levantó la motocicleta sobre la llanta trasera un poco más que las veces anteriores; me puse nervioso, creí que en ese momento si caería por lo que crucé mis piernas alrededor de su torso para tener un mejor agarre mientras gritaba asustado.

-¡¿Qué carajo?! –grité asustado-

Rio levemente bajando de nuevo la velocidad. Una vez que se hubo calmado todo aquello, bajé de nuevo las piernas temeroso de que se le botara de nuevo la canica y comenzara a derrapar o cometer alguna idiotez con su motocicleta mientras yo estuviera de pasajero.

-¿Por qué bajas las piernas? –Decía burlón-

-solo calla y detén esta cosa –ordené exaltado-

-¿te he asustado? Solo lo hice para que la próxima vez seas sincero conmigo –detuvo la motocicleta en medio de la calle –me gusta que seas honesto conmigo

-¡no tenías por qué hacer eso! ¡Poco más y me infarto! –dije aun sin soltarle-

-perdona "Big blue" ya que no lo vuelvo a hacer –sonrió tranquilamente –pero te ha gustado montarte en mi motocicleta ¿no?

-calla ¿quieres? –Recosté mi cabeza sobre su espalda –por poco me da algo

-no te pongas así. Para la próxima prometo no hacerlo ¿vale? -Me sonrió suavemente –tenía todo controlado. Si hubiésemos corrido el riesgo de caer sería la mayor estupidez de mi vida porque tú traes el casco, yo no así que si caíamos el que saldría lastimado seria yo. No tienes por qué ponerte así –me sonrió suavemente-

Suspiré aliviado por lo que decía, eso y que se había detenido.

-promete que no levantarás esta cosa de nuevo –dije entre susurros-

-te gustara que lo haga dentro de poco pero por el momento está bien.

Seguimos el camino de regreso a casa. Hacer eso fue algo notablemente torpe, sabía que Shadow carecía de aprecio o preocupación por la vida y yo me montaba a su moto como su fuera la idea más magnifica del mundo. Estando de nuevo en casa mamá se encontraba en la sala, no había notado nuestra ausencia pero cuando nos dimos cuenta ya pasaba de las once, no podía dejar que se marchara por sí solo. Estaba claro que él llevaba una motocicleta pero desgraciadamente el combustible había terminado con la hora en que habíamos paseado por las calles.

-no hay problema. Me iré a pie, te dejo mi motocicleta aquí –sonrió tranquilamente-

-no puedo dejar que te vayas…no solo –dije preocupado-

-venga, peores noches he salido solo, no me pasara nada –afirmó viéndome-

-Sonic tiene razón, yo con gusto te llevaría pero mi auto está en reparación y el padre de Sonic viene hasta más tarde –dijo de igual modo mi madre-

Los tres nos veíamos pensativos aunque la idea que vagaba por mi cabeza era imposible. No podría decirle a mi madre y al erizo de mis sueños lo que pensaba.

-¿tus padres se molestan si te quedas? –Preguntó mi madre-

Justo lo que yo pensaba, que el durmiera conmigo; pronto me di un golpe mental, no podía ser eso, solo era mi amigo, solo eso.

-para nada. Ellos no están en casa este día así que me han dejado solo –decía viéndome-

-¿Por qué no te quedas hoy? –Ofreció mi madre contenta-

-si a Sonic no le molesta –su mirada era tan exquisita como tentadora-

-por mí no hay ningún problema-

Dicho aquello, nos encontrábamos ambos en mi habitación. Yo estaba recostado en la cama mientras él se sentaba sobre la misma. Por dentro gritaba de emoción y todo gracias a una muñeca escandalosa que no paraba de tocar su tono de alerta. Nada podía quitarme la felicidad del rostro, si bien Shadow no dormía en mi cama estaba en mi habitación y eso era más que suficiente para hacerme feliz. Recostada a mi lado tenía la muñeca, principal motivo de la estadía del erizo en mi casa, después el veteado hizo un comentario que me cambio el tono de piel.

-ya solo falta que me acueste en la cama y seremos el típico matrimonio que se queda despierto a cuidar un bebé –reía burlonamente –y yo como el padre seguro tendré que atenderle de noche

Puse la espalda recta tras lo que decía. Si verle de cerca me ahogaba ahora con lo que decía, sentía morirme.

-¿Qué insinúas? –Abrí los ojos de par en par-

-nada, solo digo lo graciosa que es esta situación, solo piénsalo: tenemos un "bebé" que cuidar, estamos en tu habitación, me quedare a dormir contigo esta noche ¿Qué más prueba? –Se recostó sobre la cama cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza-

Decir lo que pensaba seguro echaría a perder todo así que preferí tragarme mis palabras y seguirle la corriente de un modo más sutil.

-bien, duerme cariño por que si el bebé despierta tú le atenderás ¿suena bien? ¿Se imitar la pareja cansada? –dije burlonamente-

-te sale perfecto, en esta parte yo digo algo como: amor, estoy cansado, hazlo tú y mañana yo lo cuido todo el día –echó una carcajada –a que estamos locos "Big Blue"

Se alejó de mí para recostarse sobre el colchón que se desplegaba de mi cama.

-si Shadow, lo estamos. Duerme que mañana hay cosas que hacer –sonreí alegremente-

-o esta noche –bostezó cansado –buenas noches

Sin más se quedó dormido, yo le admire unos momentos hasta que después el sueño me venció y me quedé dormido con una hermosa sonrisa sobre el rostro, me sentía tan feliz ese día.

* * *

-hola. Este fue uno de los capítulos más largos del fic, hasta ahora, comenta si tienes alguna observación que hacerme, pregunta, aclaración, comentario simplemente o sugerencia. Todo es bienvenido, espero os haya gustado. Quiero agradecer a las personas que comentaron el capítulo anterior, de verdad gracias, sin vuestros reviews yo creo que difícilmente sale el cap.

-adiós, que les vaya muy bien y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, pasen buen día


End file.
